Pictures of you
by ragingscooter
Summary: Set in an AU 5 years after graduation finds Finn, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt living in New York. They have grown up and their relationships have changed. This is a story of how Finn finds himself broken and how Quinn and Santana help heal him. Eventual Finn/Quinn romance and Finn/Santana friendship. Rated M for future chapters. Summary is bad but the story is better I hope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fiction. All mistakes are mine. So here is the deal I like Finn and Quinn together, I like Finn and Santana together. I don't like Rachel and Finn together. I like Rachel just not with Finn I would rather see him with anyone other than Rachel even Lord Tubbington. So yeah there is some Rachel bashing. This is an AU Finn/Quinn love story with Finn/Santana friendship. Finn never proposed or joined the army and both Rachel and Kurt got in to NYADA.

I don't own Glee, if I did well they would sing more rock songs and Finn wouldn't be with manhands.

Chapter one: She trips and I fall

Finn's pov

Finn was feeling pretty good as he buttoned up his dark blue shirt, smiling to himself that this was her favorite on him. He took a quick look in the mirror above the dresser and ran a hand through his hair trying, mostly in vain, to calm some of the more wild locks that seemed determined to rebel. A crash from the bathroom caught his attention. From the bathroom he heard. "Shit! I got this. I will be out in a minute."

Finn laughed to himself and called out "hurry up; I want to get there on time. We said that we would be there before rehearsals were over." At that the bathroom door opened and Santana came out with an odd look on her face. "What were you doing? Remodeling the bathroom, you don't even live here anymore." smirked Finn.

Santana looked up and down Finn's face taking in the goofy grin that she has known for most if her life. She raises her eyebrow and gives him one of her famous glares. "How long did you think you were going to keep this from me Finn? How could you knock Berry up and not tell me? She said holding a positive pregnancy test. She the gives him her biggest smile and hugs him while she laughs "I can't believe that I'm going to be an aunt!"

Finn stands rooted in place, completely dumbfounded. Santana confused by his silence and lack of hugging her back. "You did know Rachel was pregnant right? I found the test when I tripped over the trash can in the bathroom."

"No, I didn't know. I'm going to be a dad." Finn says quietly almost to himself. A smile starts and grows on his face. "Santana I'm going to be a dad!" He yells while picking her up swinging her in a circle.

"No shit Finnocence, put me down."says Santana in a annoyed tone but she can't hide her smile. "Come on lets go get your baby mama and let her give you the good news herself, we can pretend to be surprised."

In all the commotion Finn had forgot what they were doing at his and Rachel's apartment in the first place. Earlier in the day Santana has gotten a call from Quinn saying that she had just been hired to shoot the next cover of Rolling Stone magazine. It was a huge break for the up and coming photographer and Finn and Santana wanted to surprise her by taking her out to a nice dinner. Plans had been made to meet up with Rachel at the theater were she was rehearsing and then go surprise the blond at the home she shared with Santana. Going to the theater was out of the way but what the little diva wanted she usually got. Plans had changed slightly when Finn needed to go home and change; he had spilt coffee all over his only non-uniform shirt and he really wanted to look presentable for this occasion. He laughed "Right, down you go Auntie Santana."

"Hey, cool it with that. I don't want it getting around the precinct that I like kids." scoffed the latina. "I have my badass rep to protect."

"Your rep? Hey what about me? Do I have a rep?" asked Finn giving her his best goofy half smile.

Santana pretended to give great thought to this question and answered "Well most think of you as a good officer, I like to think of you as my not so little sidekick."

"Sidekick? I don't think so, we are partners. If anything you are my sidekick." laughed Finn.

"Oh really, why is that?" seethed Santana.

"Simple, you are so much shorter than me.

"Sidekicks are always smaller than the hero." explained the 6 foot 3 man with a huge smirk.

"Let's just go get manhands before she drops your freaky giant baby." Scoffed the 5 foot 5 badass.

As they left the apartment and walked to the subway in comfortable silence Finn let his mind wander of how he got to this place in his life. His life had changed so much in five years. After graduating Rachel and Kurt convinced him to go with them to New York, he had been hesitant to go but caved when he saw how much it meant to them. There wasn't much that he wouldn't do for them. The city was amazing, so different than Lima; there was more to do and see then Finn could ever imagine. The trio found a three bedroom apartment in Brooklyn that was a few subway stops from NYADA. Rachel had wanted to live closer to the school and broadway but as both Finn and Kurt pointed out that what they could afford in manhattan was smaller than her closet back in ohio. Rachel had insisted that she needed her own room, her creative space but that Finn could visit her room on occasion. So they became Brooklyn bound; even with Rachel's dads and Burt helping moneywise, New York was really expensive so Finn had to work a couple jobs to keep them afloat. He worked as a waiter and part time dishwasher but new york restaurants are a lot faster paced than Breadstixx so his clumsy nature put an end to that almost as quickly as he started. He then started working part time doing construction and sometimes at a nearby garage during the day and as a bouncer at local bar at night, he didn't love the work but it paid the bills. It was at the bar that he ran into Santana. She had come to New York to make a change. She wasn't sure what she wanted in life but knew it wasn't in Ohio. She was working as the bartender and making decent money and great tips but lived in a real sketchy pay by the week room in a hotel with some real creepy neighbors so after he had insisted on walking her home after work his first night (he was a gentleman after all) Finn decided to take her back to the apartment that he shared with Rachel and Kurt. She had protested a little but that was for show, the latina from Lima Heights Adjacent was scared shitless about living alone in the roach infested apartment that had bullet holes decorating the walls. Sure Rachel wasn't thrilled about having the former cheerio living with her but Finn insisted that he wasn't going to let her go back to that hellhole and told her that rent spilt four ways was better than three. So Santana moved into his room and he moved into Kurt's room.

The next year Kurt moved out to live with Blaine who had graduated and moved to the city to attend NYU. It changed the living dynamics a little but Finn thought they had adjusted pretty well. Sure there had been some good yelling matches between the diva and latina but none that came to blows. Finn and Santana grew a lot closer during that time; living and working together will do that. Not many people knew that he and Santana had used to be close friends when they were little. In fact they had known each other from birth; when Santana was born she had been too small to release so she was kept in the hospital nursery for five days. Three days after she was born Finn was welcomed into the world and was placed in the crib next to her. Since both of Santana's parents worked at the hospital and so did Finn's mom they were reunited in the hospital day care. They had play dates and often Finn stayed overnight at the Lopez house when his mom worked the overnight shift. It wasn't until junior high that they had drifted apart but now they were as close as they had ever been. He had come to see her as family, the sister he never had. The sister that teased him relentlessly but always stood up for him, he loved her for that.

Around three years ago life changed again for him when a fight had broken out at the bar that Finn and Santana worked at. It was bad, one of the men had a large knife but Finn was able to disarm the man without anyone getting hurt and was able to talk the other man down before more violence broke out. A retired cop had witnessed the event and commended Finn for the way he handled the situation. "You would make a great cop" he told the young man patting him on the shoulder. Finn who up to this point hadn't been sure of where his life was going liked the idea, he liked it a lot. Rachel not so much, in her usual diva fashion she told him it was too dangerous and that he would die and leave her all alone. Finn having heard this same argument when he had brought up joining the military years before cut her off and told her he was doing it, he needed to do it. He needed more in his life, more than putting drunk people in cabs, he wanted purpose. Much to everyone's surprise Santana decided she wanted to be a cop as well. She told everyone it was because she would look hot in the uniform but Finn knew better. She wanted protect the innocent. He had seen it in high school; she had really got a lot out of the bully whips she just didn't want to admit it. So he and Santana signed up for online classes in criminal justice at the community college and got their associate's degree and were accepted into the police academy days after they both turned 21. Both of the former athletes excelled in their training and graduated top of their class and were both assigned to the same precinct.

After their probationary year they were assigned as partners. Finn went back and forth in his mind that they were placed together because they worked so well as a team or because everyone else was scared to death of working with Santana. Either way Finn didn't mind, Santana had his back and he knew without a doubt he would take a bullet for her. It was around this time that Quinn had graduated from Yale and moved from New Haven to the city. She had made it a point to visit at least twice a month and had spent most of her school breaks with them but it was great that she was back in their daily lives. College had changed the former head cheerleader, she laughed a lot more now, she was fun to be around, and sure she could still turn on the ice queen glare when she need to but she rarely used it. He had really missed her. She had found a passion for photography in college and was determined to make a name for herself in that field. Finn knew she could do it, he didn't know a lot about what makes a good picture but he knew he liked hers and he had all the faith in the world that she would succeed. Quinn asked Santana to be her roommate when Quinn found a two bedroom apartment a couple of blocks from Finn's. Santana figured it was time to move out and let Finn and Rachel try living together with just the two of them. However, Finn spent a lot of time with them at their apartment as Rachel never seemed to be home, what with her rehearsals and vocal lessons.

And that lead up to now, thought Finn, more change on the way. He was going to be a father, someone's dad. He knew that things had changed in his relationship with Rachel since high school. She was still as determined as ever to succeed as a broadway star but she was different; more intense. When she was in NYADA she found that she wasn't the most talented person in her class and that had at first sent her into a depression that Finn couldn't break her out of and then she had become driven to be the best. She threw herself into her studies, she learned to play more instruments, she took more dance lessons and dialect classes. She was rarely home, when she was she was sleeping (alone). Finn had proposed the night she graduated, she had said yes but wanted to hold off on the wedding until she had started finding work. Finn thought that things would change after she graduated but the only real change was now she was obsessed with landing a role. She still took classes when she wasn't auditioning. She had gotten some minor roles in some small short run plays but her big break had come just a month and a half before; it was one of the lead parts. Finn didn't quite understand the play, it was a bunch of people living in an apartment building and no one seemed all that happy. Rachel played a want to be actress that worked part time as a call girl. Rachel had been thrilled and their relationship was looking up. As he and Santana walked around to the back entrance to the theater that was running the off-off broadway showing of Tenants (it was like Rent but not quite). Finn was having a hard time keeping his smile in check but knew he would have to unless he wanted Rachel to suspect that he knew something. Upon opening the doors they saw that the stage was dark and it appeared that all of the cast and crew had left but Finn saw that there was light coming from under the dressing room door. Both of them approached the door and expected to find the diva waiting impatiently for them, as they were a little late, but instead they found her with her shirt unbuttoned hanging off of her and her short skirt looking more belt-like with her legs wrapped tightly around a mostly naked man Finn recognized as her cast member Nick. Finn didn't have to fight back his smile anymore it was gone and he wasn't sure he would ever get it back.

A/N Okay what did you think? Reviews are awesome and much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Shorter chapter this time around but the next chapter is longer I promise. A big thanks to those that reviewed and that started to follow this story.

Chapter 2 This House is Falling Apart

Santana's pov

Once the grunting and moaning had stopped the room filled with unbearable silence. Finn looked like he was in shock, not a sound had escaped from him since he opened the door. Santana knew she was in shock as well but she was never one for being quiet. "What the fuck midget whore!" she screamed. She stayed standing next to Finn but it took almost all of her willpower to not rip the tiny limbs off of lying cheating piece of shit. Santana had mellowed slightly since high school but she was full of anger now and in full on Snix mode. She loved Finn as a brother and no one hurt her family, no one. In her cloud of rage she had a moment of clarity and removed Finn's off duty weapon from his waist before he did something that he would regret. She was sure he wouldn't do anything as stupid as killing the scum in front of them but she wouldn't blame him for wanting to.

She was surprised that he hadn't lost it by now and stormed out or karate kicked a chair or something. He hadn't even looked at the slimy James Franco look alike that was currently trying to pull up his pants. This whole time Rachel was crying and struggling to put her clothes on. When she finally responded to Santana's outburst it did nothing to help the situation.

"Finn, it meant nothing, he means nothing! It only happened a few times and you know that you and I are soul mates. I was just trying to get into character, you know how much being authentic to the role means to me." the diva tried to explain quite pathetically.

"Character! Really getting into character is the best excuse you can make for having your legs wrapped around limp dick here?" sneered Santana, who's willpower was fading with every passing second. "I mean I always knew you were on the selfish side but come on how could you do this?" Santana gestured towards the idiot trying to put a scrawny leg in his jeans.

"What about the baby?" the voice was barely audible but it snapped everyone's attention to the up to now silent man. Finn repeated "Rachel, what about the baby… my baby?" fear seeping into each word. His face was pale and Santana could tell he already knew the answer that was coming.

It wasn't Rachel who answered but the man who was still struggling with his zipper. "I thought you said you took care of that problem?" he asked the now bright red Rachel who could only nod her head that yes the 'problem' was gone.

"Oh you really have a death wish don't you pencil dick!" seethed Santana. She didn't bother to try and hold back Finn, but instead of lunging at the idiot he turned and left the dressing room slamming the door behind him. Santana however didn't have the restraint that her partner had; she marched right up to the pair and kneed the jerkoff, he wouldn't be needing that particular piece of equipment for a while anyway and punched her former roommate in the nose. "I hope you realize that you have lost the best guy, he loved you! You should have seen him when he thought that you were going to start a family with him. Hell you are going to lose everyone because of this. No one is going to take your side. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, fuck I bet even your dads will side with Finn when they hear about this." stated the pissed off latina. Rachel only whimpered at these words as she tried to stop her nose from bleeding. "I will keep Finn from the apartment for a couple of hours, get what you need and stay the hell away from him." said Santana in her best police officer voice, one that betrayed the anger that she felt.

"No." replied the diminutive diva.

"What do you mean no?" said Santana, clearly taken aback.

"I mean no, I'm not leaving the apartment, it is in my name." responded Rachel, tears no longer falling from her eyes, but a trickle of blood from her busted nose. Her voice was strong and had Santana wondering if the diva had faked the earlier tears. If so she was a better actress than she thought.

"You bitch! Finn pays all of the rent, if anyone should stay it's him!" anger seeping back into Santana's voice.

"He isn't going anywhere. He will forgive me. Finn loves me, we are fated to be together. Okay I know this looks bad but he will get over it. He forgave Quinn. What she did was worse; she lied to him about being a father. I didn't lie... I just never told him."

"You are delusional if you think he is staying and crazy if you think that you can compare yourself to Quinn. Yes, she lied about Finn being the father but she did it because she knew Finn was the better man but she was also sixteen years old. She was a scared kid, what is your excuse?" At this point Santana had reached her limit of restraint, if she didn't leave now she didn't think she would be accountable for her actions. "Tell me one thing; was there a chance that it was Finn's baby?"

After what seemed like forever Rachel looked down and gave a small shake of her head. "According to my journal Finn and I hadn't you know… but the time fits with Nick."

" And if it had been Finn's would you have kept it?" asked Santana.

"I don't... I mean I... my career and children, I..." she trailed off.

Santana understanding what the backstabbing diva was trying to get out. "You don't want kids. Not mini prick's kid, which by the way what are you still doing here?" her gaze turning to the man curled up in the fetal position on the floor holding what used to be his balls. "Nor do you want Finn's kid, the man who was born to be a dad. The guy who not an hour ago was so fucking happy he wanted to sing from the rooftops that he was going to be a father." Santana turned away from her ex-roommate and started for the door. "You be sure to hold your breath about Finn, I'm sure he will be running back to you in no time." she called over her shoulder before slamming the door.

Santana found Finn sitting against the brick wall by the back door, cradling his head in his hands. There were no tears but Santana could tell that they would be coming. Her heart went out to him. He had been as happy as she had ever seen him, happier than when he won the state football championship or nationals in glee but now he just looked broken, absolutely shattered. She gently touched his shoulder and said his name, "Finn" he looked up and the look in his eyes it broke her heart. "Come on partner we are going home."

A/N up next it's Quinn time! Reviews are like bacon, I just cannot get enough.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so sorry about the gap between chapters, I got promoted at work and my schedule changed, long work hours leave me less time to write but I will make time I promise you that. Thank you to all those that started to follow the story and to those that left reviews. Here is a little Fuinn for you patient people.

Chapter 3 Lean on Me

Quinn's pov

Quinn looked at the clock on the bookshelf. It was after seven almost eight. She thought that Santana, Finn and Rachel would be here by now. She knew that Finn and Santana's shift ended at six today. Of course the group going out to celebrate her cover shoot was supposed to be a surprise but Quinn knew her friends too well and knew that they would do something to show their support for her. Also Santana had texted her earlier to make sure would be home that evening.

She let her mind wander a bit as she sat on the couch. Moving to New York after college was one of her best, maybe the only decision that she had never doubted. She had missed her friends when she was at Yale. Sure she made new friends in school but in her heart she knew that no one could replace her high school gang. Sometimes she thought that the only way she had made it through college was the twice a month trip she made to the city. Yeah she had bought those train tickets for her and Rachel but truth be told she bought them because she knew Finn would be there too. Where Rachel was Finn wasn't far away. Not that she wanted to steal Finn away from the little diva but she liked who she was around him, she could relax. She couldn't believe her luck when she learned that Santana was moving in with NY glee clubbers. Quinn had worried about her fellow cheerio living alone in the big city. Not that she would ever tell Santana that but she knew that Santana had been scared too.

She spent her college years trying to figure out who she was; she was no longer the head cheerleader or the girl that got pregnant at sixteen she was Quinn the girl with a blank slate. Without her past weighing her down she learned to lighten up, there wasn't the pressure to be popular. She could actually have fun; she belonged to a drama club and joined the track team. Almost by accident she discovered her love for photography, she found in the student paper a nice camera for pretty cheap and decided to go for it. She figured new school new hobby. Soon she was taking pictures for the student paper and assisting a friend's older sister who happened to be wedding photographer. She was told that had a great eye for getting just the right shot so she started to take classes and even entered some photos in a local show. Finn and Santana had come to show their support, Rachel had a prior commitments. She had gotten great reviews and even sold the prints.

As much as she enjoyed Yale she loved visiting her friends in NY. She tried to time her visits when she knew that Santana and Finn had days off. Finn rarely had time off as he worked two sometimes three jobs but he always made time for Quinn when she came. She remembered her first time visiting just after school had started Finn had taken her, Santana and Kurt to Conley Island. They rode the rollercoaster and ate hotdogs. Finn gave her a Blondie tee shirt that he had found at a used clothing store because he remembered that it was one of her favorite groups. It had been a great weekend so whenever she had free time and sometimes even when she didn't she hopped on the train. She spent her Christmas break with Finn and Santana as well; her mom was spending the holiday with her sister. Kurt and Rachel had gone back to Ohio but Finn and Santana were staying in the city since they had to work. It had been wonderful, they got a small tree and Finn cooked a great dinner (who knew he could cook more than grilled cheese?) and they had all gone ice skating at the Rockefeller Center. She would spend her spring break with them too and when summer break came they invited her to stay with them as well. Quinn was thrilled to stay with them and found a job at a small coffee shop a couple of blocks from the apartment to help with rent. This was the pattern for the next four years.

So when she graduated it seemed like a no-brainer to move to the city. There were more employment opportunities and she wanted to be with Finn... she meant with her friends. Finn was her friend just her good, supportive, handsome very tall friend. Having Santana move in with her was also one of her best ideas. It was kind of amazing how well they got along now that they weren't competing with each other. Having Santana around was great because the latina was always brutally honest with her and Quinn needed that. Also with Santana living with her guaranteed that she would see Finn all the time since him and Santana had become best friends and partners. It was still a little weird thinking that Finn and Santana were not only best friends but also police officers. Who would have thought? Somehow though it felt right, seeing them interact they clicked in a very sibling like way. The whole policeman thing, well let's just say that Finn looked _really_ good in his uniform.

She rarely saw Rachel, what with Rachel's crazy schedule but that was alright, they had never really been close. Quinn had thought that they would get closer with all the time she spent with the group but Rachel always seemed to be somewhere else, whether it was in body or spirit. She did however see Kurt a lot because of work. Since Kurt had decided that his love of fashion outweighed his passion for performing he made the switch to working in fashion design. She had become his go-to photographer for fashion shoots and catalog work and brought her a ton of business. She loved him for it.

Quinn was jarred from her reminiscing when she heard her cell phone alert her that she had a text message. The blond figured that it was Santana sending her a warning that they were almost there and to be prepared for hugs and kisses. She laughed at the thought that maybe Finn would pick her up like he was prone to when he got excited and she would pretend to be annoyed with him when she secretly loved it. So her heart fell when she saw that while it was a warning message it wasn't a good one. It said "be home soon finn with me make cocoa".

Quinn knew something bad had happened if hot cocoa was needed. What could have happened she thought, if someone was hurt Santana would have told her. If Finn was with her maybe he had had a fight with the diva, which was possible, things had been tense with the couple but it would have had to be pretty major for them to not put on an act for her sake and still celebrate. No something was really wrong she thought as she put the milk to warm on the stove top. Whatever it was she would be there for her friends.

She busied herself in the kitchen putting away the breakfast dishes that Santana had neglected earlier in the day. As much as she loved the girl it kind of drove Quinn crazy that she never put things away. She would wash them and then leave them on the counter. "Who does that? Why go to the trouble and not finish the job?" thought the blond. Quinn heard the telltale noise of keys in the door so she walked back into the living room just in time for the door to open. Santana was standing beside a clearly devastated Finn; the latina nudged him through the open door and guided him to the couch. She motioned with her eyes to Quinn to go to the kitchen.

"Finn, you just sit there and Q and I are going to get you something to drink. Okay?" spoke Santana in a calm voice, as if she were taking to a child or Brittany. He didn't say anything but nodded as he sat down. Santana hurried Quinn into the kitchen. Quinn wanted answers; what was going on, why did Finn look like that and where was Rachel? Okay that last one wasn't that important but she needed to know the first two.

"Wha..." she started before Santana stopped her.

"Long story short, I accidentally found a positive pregnancy test in Finn's bathroom today." started the very agitated latina.

Quinn stayed silent, "Wow, Finn a father, Rachel was giving him the child he always wanted. But that didn't explain the scene set before her. Finn should be thrilled not looking like his life was over." she thought. Santana continued.

"He was so excited until we walked in on midget whorehands fucking her co-star at the theater." she said in a hushed tone.

"Oh my god! What!" Quinn almost yelled when Santana covered her mouth muffling the words.

"I'm not done. Can you stay quiet?" Quinn nodded and Santana removed her hand. "The dipshit diva's brainless fuck buddy let slip that she 'took care' of the baby and the whore confirmed that wasn't Finn's baby. Finn hasn't said a word since we left the theater."

Quinn hung her head "I can't believe it, poor Finn, he must feel like..."

"Like he has lost everything." finished Santana. "In a little over an hour he lost his baby, fiancé and home."

"She kicked him out?"

"Yep, the heartless bitch said that it's her name on the lease and she isn't going anywhere. She seems to thinks he will come running back to her." Quinn mixed the cocoa into the milk while trying to come to terms with this news. She was about to speak when once again the latina beat her to it. "I have to go to pack some Finn's stuff before shitmuncher gets there." Santana headed for the living room. "He is staying with us" she said as she opened the door. It wasn't posed as a question as much as a fact. Quinn said nothing and nodded her agreement as she sat down next to Finn placing a cup of cocoa in front of him. With that settled Santana left.

She didn't know what to say to the heartbroken man beside her. Should she tell him that things would be fine? Or that he would get through this? None of these platitudes seemed like they would comfort him so instead she took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze hoping that he would know that the action was worth more than any words she could offer. Finn looked at her hand and started to sob quietly, he laid his head down on Quinn's lap. She stroked his hair and tears came to her own eyes. "How could anyone hurt this man like this?" she thought and then remembered that she had hurt him almost exactly like this only years before.

"I'm so sorry Finn" she choked out as tears started streaming down her face. "You don't know how much I wish this hadn't happened... and that I hadn't hurt you before."

With his head still on her lap Finn looked up at her and spoke his first words since the theater "I forgave you a long time ago Quinn" he wiped the tears from his face and continued "it hurt that you lied and I love... loved Drizzle, I mean Beth, but I understood why you did it. You were a scared sixteen year old who had made a onetime drunken mistake. I knew that you loved me. I wish I had reacted better at the time but please don't compare what happened when we were teenagers to what Rachel did. She is an adult and made a choice to cheat on me many times, she lied and hid it. The baby... well the baby even if I only knew about for less than an hour I loved it or at least the idea of it and she took that away." his voice cracking.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness but thank you, Finn I want you to know that I'm here for you, Santana is too. Whatever you need we are here." Quinn said in a soft voice.

"I know. Can we just sit like this for a while?" he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sure we have all night." she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise celebration dinner, maybe we can do it later." He looked up again "I really am proud of you" he said with as much of a smile that he can muster.

"Thank you and don't worry about the dinner" Quinn said as she goes back to stroking his hair. A few minutes later she hears soft snoring coming from him. Looking down at the slumbering man she knew without a doubt that she never stopped loving him, she could lie to herself and pretend that she only had friendly feelings for him but when it came down to it she had never really moved on. She thought that she was willing to do whatever she could to take his pain away and maybe along the way he will find a way to love her back. She falls asleep thinking of that future.

A/N So what do you think? I really enjoy reading any reviews that you post and while I have a plan on where the story is headed I would like to hear where you want to see the story go. I am not above bribery the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter goes up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Two chapters in one day because I feel guilty for the delay between chapters 2 and 3. It will be either tomorrow or next week that chapter 5 is up. I forgot to mention this in the last couple of chapters but I don't own glee, I am in negotiations but until then enjoy this Fuinny chapter with a little Santana thrown in.

Chapter 4 The World Still Turns and Yet I'm Stuck Here

Finn's pov

His pillow didn't feel right, not that he wasn't comfortable because he was, but it didn't feel like his pillow. Finn slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his bed let alone his house and his 'pillow' happened to be a sleeping Quinn's lap. After a brief smile the events if the day came rushing back to him; Quinn's good news, the positive pregnancy test and Rachel... Rachel screwing another guy right in front of him. It hadn't been a dream, it was a living nightmare.

It was darker in the girls' apartment and Finn wasn't sure how long he had been asleep in the blonde's lap but he figured he should probably move. Finn slowly tried to lift his head but the sleeping girl blocked his way out with her hands resting on his chest. Not wanting to wake her up Finn laid his head back down. At least the couch was comfortable; when the girls were first moving in they had insisted that he help pick out a couch that would fit him. That had turned out to be a fortunate thing since he had spent quite a few nights on said couch over the last year. Rachel didn't like her sleep disturbed, so when he and Santana worked the second shift (3 pm to midnight) he slept over.

He could see that they still had their Halloween decorations out, wow had it only been a week since the girls had hosted their costume party at Quinn's studio? It seemed so long ago now. Santana had decided that it was going to be a themed costume party with everyone dressing up as heroes. Finn came as Captain America, Rachel as Dorothy of the Wizard of Oz, Santana as Katniss of Hunger Games, Kurt as Harvey Milk the politician, Blaine as Freddie Mercury complete with real mustache, (he is one hairy little guy to grow it in less than a week) and Quinn as Black Widow of the Avengers. Everyone thought Quinn and he were together because of our costumes and that had pissed off Rachel since she had wanted them to wear matching costumes. She wanted him to go as the scarecrow or Toto but he had pointed out that neither was a hero of his and that if he showed up in a dog suit everyone was going to think that he had dressed up as that dog from the show Wilfred. Thinking back she spent most of the night hanging out with Nick, who came as himself, the tool. They had disappeared for a while during the party. "God I'm such an idiot!" he thought. He continued to mentally berate himself until Quinn shifted her position.

Looking up at Quinn he saw her eyes flutter and hint of a smile graced her lips. He wondered what she was dreaming about that made her happy. She deserved to be happy thought Finn, after everything that she has gone through she has earned it. She hadn't had an easy time of it in high school but during college she seemed to get her life back on track. It dawned on him that he had been a big part of that turmoil during her roughest time. Okay, he hadn't been the one to get her pregnant but he reasoned that if he had been a better boyfriend she wouldn't have put herself in the position to cheat.

"Everyone cheats on me" thought Finn, "I'm the common thread, I must be doing something that leads the women I love to cheat on me."

"It's not you Finn." came a quiet voice above him. Finn didn't realize that he had spoke out loud. "I don't know why Rachel did what she did but I don't believe for a second that you drove her to it. As for what happened with us, we were young and kinda stupid. We both were looking for attention from people that were more than happy to give it to us; me with Puck and you with Rachel. I let things go too far and I paid for it." stated Quinn with her eyes glistening with tears.

Finn sat up and hugged Quinn tears falling from his face. He wasn't sure which failed relationship he was crying about but at the moment it didn't matter. He pulled back from the embrace after a few minutes and looked at the woman before him; even with a tear soaked face and rumpled clothing she was beautiful. She always looked beautiful to him. Finn immediately chastised himself for the thought, the drama of Rachel was still fresh on his mind and heart; he certainly didn't need or want to drag Quinn into his screwed up emotional state. He had promised himself a long time ago whatever happened with Rachel he wouldn't go back to Quinn; he had burned that bridge when he broke up with her at a funeral. Finn knew that he had hurt her horribly and was so surprised that she was friends with him now. He figured that if he cared for her then the best thing he could do would be to let her be, she was happy. What was he even thinking about his six year relationship had ended less than three hours ago! There is no way he should be thinking about Quinn like that, she was just trying to be a good friend. "Bad Finn, stupid Finn!" he thought. He backed away a little bit from her and rested his hands on his knees. "What happens now?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Quinn turned to Finn and gave him the only honest answer she had. "I don't know... but I do know that you won't be alone while you try to figure it out."

Finn gave her his signature half smile and while it wasn't a full hearted smile it was a start; something to build on.

"Come on Finn I'll make you a grilled cheese, your stomach is growling." she said as she got up and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and a faint voice in the far reaches of his mind told him that it felt right, she felt right. Finn shook of the thought and followed her into the kitchen because he was hungry and honestly he really didn't want to be alone.

Santana's pov

Santana felt like she was on a mission; Operation Finnocence, get his stuff and get out before the skank got there. She couldn't help but think about all the times she had thought about Finn dumping the bitch; but in all these fantasy they had never ended with Finn being so hurt. Even when she got along with the diva she didn't think they were right together as a couple. Rachel was too absorbed in herself and what made her happy; in all the years that Santana had lived with the couple she never once saw manhands put Finn's happiness first. She was always trying to change him and not in good ways. But that was over and maybe now Finn could find someone that would love him and all his goofiness. She was so focused on the mission as she entered the building that she had called home for so many years Santana literally ran into Kurt almost knocking the well dressed man down.

"Whoa Satan, what's the rush? Why did you guys stand us up and why is nobody answering their phones? demanded Kurt as he followed her into the elevator.

"We came here to see what was going on." stated Blaine who fidgeted with his bowtie.

"Shit, I totally forgot that we were supposed to meet up with Kurt and Blaine at the resturant" Santana thought.

"It is a long story but come with me and I will fill you in." replied Santana. Using her key that Finn had insisted that she keep, she let them into the apartment. She headed to the room that Finn occupied and grabbed his police duffle bag. She opened his closet and started to grab his uniforms. "Blaine could you find Finn's checkbook in the desk over there?" she asked.

"Santana what is going on? Why are you packing up Finn's things? I want answers." Kurt said in a strong voice. "The truth."

"Okay you want the truth... the troll has been screwing her co-star, Finn and I caught them in the act but not before we discovered that she was pregnant with what turned out to be the pricks kid that Rachel had aborted." she managed to say in one breath.

Both Kurt and Blaine stood shocked and silent. Immediately Kurt began to pack up his brother's belongings into a backpack. After about ten minutes of silence Blaine spoke up, "How is he holding up?"

"Honestly I don't know, I left him with Quinn, I figured if there was anyone that could comfort him it would be her." Santana answered and both boys nodded. Giving the room a quick once over Santana saw the framed picture of Finn as a baby with his father. There was no way she could leave without that, she picked it up and carefully wrapped it in a tee shirt. Blaine had grabbed all of Finn's important papers and Kurt had gotten his movies, xbox and playstation from the living room. The trio realized that Finn really didn't have a lot of stuff. It fit in two duffle bags, a box and a couple of garbage bags. All that was left in the apartment screamed diva, sure Finn had probably paid for 90% of it but he wouldn't want it. Santana lead them out the door with what they came for and closed the door knowing that she wouldn't be coming back.

While waiting for the elevator Kurt spoke for the first time since learning what happened, "Did she have an explanation for doing what she did?"

"Yeah, she called it getting into character, being authentic to her role, if you believe that shit." scoffed the latina.

"I can't believe she would do it again." said Kurt barely above a whisper.

"Again! What do you mean again Porcelain?" said Santana in a raised voice dropping the duffle bag she was holding.

Kurt took a deep breath, this was a secret that he had seriously hoped would never surface. "Last year when you and Finn had gone to a training thing and Blaine had gone home for a visit, Rachel came by for a sleepover. After a little too much wine we got to talking about our first times. I told her how perfect it had been for me and I commented that we were so lucky to still be with our firsts. She let it slip that Finn had not been her first."

"Not Puck, please not Puck." thought screamed Santana knowing that if Finn found out that Puckerman had swiped both of his girlfriend's v-cards he would lose it.

Reading her mind Kurt clarified "Not, Puck... Jessie. According to her when Finn refused to help her with her getting into character for the play senior year she went to Jessie and he was more than willing to help."

Santana felt sick, the little bitch had been lying for years and Finn had been clueless. Well Finn was naturally a little clueless but manhands had taken advantage of his trusting nature and it was truly unforgivable. If she hadn't already broken the slut's nose she would have smashed it again.

"I know I should have told Finn, he is my brother, but the morning after Rachel told me she begged me not to, that it had been a huge mistake and that it was a one time thing that had never been repeated." He hung his head again "I didn't want to hurt him."

Santana wanted to yell at Kurt but she could tell that he was beating himself up as well as she would have. Instead took his hand, "I know that you thought you were looking out for him I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same in your position." she said calmly.

"No, you would have told him after you broke Rachel's nose. You would have been honest." Kurt said while shaking his head.

"I think you know me to well Porcelain, I did break her nose after we caught her." smirked Santana.

"I'm not one to condone violence but she deserved it." replied Kurt.

"I second that." commented Blaine. "Let's get back to your place, it is getting late."

Kurt shoulder bumped his boyfriend shoulder and gave a small smile. "Sounds like a plan, let's go Satan."

Quinn's pov

Color had returned to Finn's face as he inhaled the grilled cheese sandwich she had made him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter and looking into space. It wasn't an unusual look for the boy but she wondered what was going through his mind. Earlier he had given her a strange look, one similar to a look he had before they had started dating. A sweet and shy look. He had been the first person she met at McKinley and she liked how shy and awkward the 6 foot freshman was. He had a great smile that was a little on the goofy side and oh god his eyes, his dark chocolate colored eyes felt like he could see into her heart and soul. It would take almost seven months before he had the courage to ask her out but it had been worth the wait. He gave her the best Valentine's Day ever. It hadn't been fancy, just dinner at Breadstix, but he was so sweet with bringing her favorite flowers and taking her ice skating but it was the way he looked at her throughout the night, that look, it made her feel special.

"Uh, Quinn, you alright? You were zoning out on me." asked Finn snapping her out of her trip down memory lane.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were saying?" she said coming back to the present. Finn looked nervous and was fidgeting.

"I was just thanking you for the sandwich, it was great. I guess I was hungry." he looked around the kitchen like he wanted to say something else but he was having trouble finding the right words. "Quinn I think I might move back to Lima."

A/N Oh cliffhanger! I promise I won't leave you hanging long. Also any mistakes are mine I work the night shift and I only got a few hours of sleep today. Reviews make me happy, so happy that my fingers dance over the keyboard and write more Fuinn.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N And I am back! First off thank you for the positive reviews! Second I have been getting quite a few requests for a Santana verses Rachel beat down, what do you guys think? I have to admit that I can't believe that only Quinn has slapped her once during the course of the show. I still don't own Glee but that is probably for the best, people might get tired of them performing mashups of Linkin Park and The Cure, hey don't judge I am weird that way.

Chapter 5 No One Leaves, No One Follows

Santana's pov

"Oh, like hell you are you big Finniot!" Santana yelled as she entered the kitchen. "I will ends you before I let you move back there!" Noticing the shocked looks on everyone's faces she decided to try and calm down. "I know that you are hurting right now but don't be making stupid decisions based on pain, there is nothing for you in Ohio." she said in a more normal tone while touching his arm. The rest of the room was quiet as Quinn and the two other boys were in shock over Finn's statement and Santana's reaction.

"I just don't think there is anything left for me here; besides I didn't want to move here in the first place I had a plan before Rach... before Kurt talked me into coming with them." Finn tried to explain.

"Nothing left for you here? What do you mean nothing for you here?" Santana's voice raising yet again, her face reddening. "What about us? What about me? You are my partner, we are your family." she gestured to the people standing in the room. "We love you and really don't want you to go. Besides your parents are not even there half the time. What is there for you?"

Finn said nothing so Kurt spoke up. "You really didn't want to come with us? Why?"

Finn looked at his brother and thought hard about his next words, he knew there was no good way of saying it. "The both of you were following your dreams and I was just following you." He started shuffling his feet, something Santana knew he did when he was nervous. "I was set to join the marines, to follow in my dad's footsteps you know, I had the paperwork filled out and everything when you and Rach… when you said that you needed me to come with you guys that you wouldn't go without me. I couldn't let you pass up your dream because of me. You left me no choice but to come along."

No one knew what to say, no one knew about him almost joining the marines. Kurt looked at his brother in sad surprise. "Finn I only said that because I didn't think you had a plan, I didn't want you wasting away in Lima. I thought you would be happier with us. I didn't mean for you to go if you really didn't want to. But is really so bad here? I mean, we had a lot of fun especially our first year here."

"Kurt I think you mean you had a lot of fun your first year here because my first year here sucked! I worked 18 hour days working two jobs to pay for rent and food." retorted Finn who was looking more than a little upset. Santana remembered Finn and his working all those hours, he never complained and rarely slept.

"I'm sorry Finn, I didn't realize, I thought you just liked to keep busy while we were at school." said a now ashamed Kurt.

"No Kurt I wasn't trying to keep busy, did you honestly think that I liked working that much? Do you have any idea how expensive our apartment was? How pricey vegan food is? Or how much utilities are? No, no you don't, when you moved in with Blaine he paid for everything, you never saw the bills. Let me tell you the money that Burt sent every month barely covered the water bill. The money the Berrys sent went to vocal lessons and dialect coaches and that left me to cover the rest. Thank god Santana moved in and helped pay rent or we would have been on the streets!" Finn was red in the face and was shaking slightly. "The only reason we could afford the apartment when you moved out was because I started working as the handyman for the building manager." Santana never knew the pressure he had been under. He had never let on that things had been so difficult. She knew he had been relived when he had gotten a raise back when he worked as the bouncer at the bar but she had no idea that the money was so needed. She too had taken him for granted.

Finn took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down it wasn't his brothers fault that he felt this way. He looked around the room and said "All of you got to follow your dream, do what you wanted to do. Santana you came here because you wanted to, Kurt, Blaine you both came here to go to your dream schools and Quinn you followed your dream to Yale and then here; what did I do?"

"Finn I know that you worked crappy jobs, hell we both did, and this isn't what you planned but you can't tell me that you don't love being a cop. You were born to be one, I know that you would have made a good soldier but you are a great cop." replied Santana pleading with him. She couldn't imagine him leaving.

"Just give it a month. Stay with us one month and if you still want to go back to Ohio I will even pay for the ticket" stated Quinn. She had been so quiet throughout all of this, Santana thought she had seen tears in her eyes but it could have been the light. "And if you still want to join the marines I... I mean we will support you, right guys?" the blonde continued everyone nodded.

"Fine one month." he turned to Santana. "And yes I do love being a cop and you guys are my family that would never change. I'm not saying that everything has been bad, not by a long shot. But it's just that with all that has happened I feel like the ground is gone from under me. I just need to do something for me you know?"

They all solemnly nodded, "Okay, in one month you are going to decide to stay and you are going to do it for you. I know it." She said confidently. Finn gave her a slight half smile. Santana looked at the time on the stove it was after eleven and her and Finn had first shift in the morning meaning they had to be at work in six hours. "We need to call it a night, some of us have an early morning." she said to the tired looking group. The evening had been an exhausting emotional rollercoaster. Kurt and Blaine gave hugs to everyone and told Quinn congrats on her big news. Kurt lingered a little and apologized again to Finn for taking him for granted.

Finn hugged his brother tightly and said "I did it because I love you, I wouldn't change that." Kurt had tears in his eyes as he left.

"What a drama queen!" joked Santana as she led Finn back into the living room. "Okay, I'm going to grab you some bedding for the couch, I brought your stuff from the apartment, it's in the corner over there."

"Thank you San, and thank you too Q, I really appreciate you taking me in, I don't know what I would do without you both." Finn said sincerely as the two girls came back into the room bearing blankets and sheets.

Quinn gave him a big hug that almost knocked the wind out of him and mumbled "Goodnight Finn, get some sleep." She then quickly headed to her room.

"We are just returning the favor Finnocence, remember at one time you had brought both of us in as strays." Santana said half jokingly but turned serious. There were still matters to be taken care of. "I know that you don't want to think about right now but tomorrow you need to go to the bank and pull your cash out of the joint checking account and call payroll to redirect your paycheck to a different account. Have you paid the rent yet?" Finn shook his head he hadn't thought to do any of this. "Good, that's good it's about time Manhands took care of herself." Finn grimaced at his ex-girlfriend's nickname but nodded in agreement. "Alright then get some sleep, tomorrow is a new day, and it will get better." Santana told the exhausted man as she walked to her room. "At least I hope so," she added to herself quietly as she saw her friend lay down on the couch, "I sure hope so."

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter I think the next one is longer. You know you want to write a review, give into the feeling. Tell me good or bad I can take it. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So here is chapter six, I had written a different one but rewrote it based on the reviews that you gave me, so here is some more Fuinn action. I hope you like it.

Chapter Six What Do You Know the Sun Came Up Anyway

Finn pov

The morning started with a thud as Finn accidentally rolled off the couch at the sound of an alarm clock. "Ugh what the hell?" he thought as he shook the last bits of sleep from his head. He felt strangely rested and was kind of amazed that he had slept at all. Finn heard the familiar sounds of Santana cursing the alarm clock and knew that if he wanted a shower he had better hurry. He looked in one of his duffle bags for his bathroom stuff and grabbed his razor and travel kit. The bathroom was super girly with fancy soaps and candles but what did he really expect when two girls lived there. At least they kept a tooth brush for him and a manly blue towel so he didn't have to use a violet one. Finn stripped off the sweats and tee shirt that he had worn to bed and waited for the water to warm. As he waited he glanced in the mirror at himself; he had grown up a lot in five years. The hard physical labor had trimmed had down his weight and added muscle and definition. He no longer had pillowy pyramid nipples as Santana called them. He looked pretty good if he said so himself. He stepped into the water and it felt awesome, he knew he had to make it fast but he enjoyed the beads of water washing away the previous day. As he got out and wrapped his towel around his waist he realized that he hadn't brought any other clothes in with him. Finn decided to dart out and grab his duffel and run back before anyone saw him. His plan would have worked except he ran right into a still sleepy Quinn; knocking the both of them down, losing his towel in the process. "Oh my god Quinn I'm so sorry!" Finn stammered as he looked down at her wearing tiny boy shorts that barely covered anything and a tank top before realizing that he was lying on top of her naked and it was starting to turn him on. "Oh shit! Sorry...sorry!" he stuttered as he rolled off of her trying to cover himself. He moved with a speed he didn't know he had to the living room and grabbed his uniform. "I'm going to change in your office, okay?" he stammered to the still stunned blonde in the other room.

Quinn's pov

"Huh? Yeah sure, okay." she said back as she picked herself off of the floor. She started into the bathroom again when Santana came around the corner and tried to cut ahead of her.

"Q I need it first, I have to be at work in 45 minutes. Hey are you alright you look flushed?" questioned Santana.

"I'm fine Finn accidentally ran into me, take the bathroom first, its okay." responded the distracted blonde as she walked into the kitchen replaying the image and feeling of Finn on top of her. It had been the first time that she had ever seen him without clothes and damn he looked hot. She would definitely need a cold shower. She had seen Finn in his boxers before but he hadn't been as fit then. In all the time she had stayed with him and Santana he always had covered himself up. With any luck there would be more wardrobe malfunctions in the future hoped Quinn.

"Is there any coffee?" asked Finn nervously. She nodded and passed him the coffee pot, he took it and asked "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Because I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was going. I can be so clumsy and stupid sometimes."

"Finn stop you are rambling. I am fine, no harm done, I was just surprised and I should have been looking to where I was going too." She said trying to calm him down.

"I bet the last thing you wanted this morning was a big naked me crushing you." He joked since the tension had been lifted at least on his side.

"You would be surprised, I wouldn't take that bet" murmured Quinn under her breath as she walked away to the bathroom. She pounded on the door. "Get a move on it San, I need the bathroom too."

Santana poked her head out of the steamy bathroom, "two more minutes and it's all yours."

As she waited be the door Finn came up to stand beside her, resting his head on the wall next to the door. "I almost forgot how San likes to take long showers, we used to have to race in the mornings to get in there first." He joked. "I was wondering since your celebration surprise dinner didn't work out yesterday maybe we could do something tonight, I know that Kurt and Blaine are busy but Santana and me could take you out or order in. Your choice; whatever you want." Finn offered.

"Oh if you only knew what I wanted." Thought Quinn but she answered "That sounds great; you think maybe we could order some pizza and watch movies."

"Zombie movies?" smirked Finn.

"Of course, with you here we can out vote Santana, she never wants to watch them."

"Sounds perfect; I will tell San tonight's plans, well I will leave out the fact that they will be zombie movies. We can let that be a surprise." He said with a slightly evil chuckle. Quinn was happy that he seemed to be in a pretty good mood considering the events of the night before. She had expected him to mope and be distant but here he was joking and teasing her like normal. Maybe he would move on quickly, she could only hope.

Santana then emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel, a trail of steam following her. "Sorry Q I don't think there is any hot water left." She said as she headed for her room. Quinn started to enter the bathroom when Finn leaned in close to her and said "But shouldn't you wait for more hot water?"

He had no clue how just his proximity raised her body temperature; she felt flushed again and answered "I like a cooler shower anyway."

"Okay, enjoy. I better get Santana; we need to leave now if we are going to be on time."

"Have a good day, be safe, remember zombies tonight."

"How could I forget zombies? And I am always safe. Santana would kill me if I got hurt." He joked.

"Zombies?" questioned Santana as she came back into the hall dressed in her uniform.

"Nothing, let's go." replied Finn giving a wink to Quinn as they left.

"Yep, definitely need a cold shower now." Thought Quinn as she turned the water on, this could be a tortuously long month of cold showers.

Santana's pov

"So at lunch we can stop by the bank and change your accounts and call payroll." Said Santana as they walked to the subway entrance.

"Okay, oh I made plans with Quinn tonight for the three of us pizza and a movie to celebrate her magazine cover." Finn replied.

"Cool, you know we like having you around, right? It may take a little getting used to the living arrangements but we will make it work because there is no way I am letting you move back to Ohio."

"I know, I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, like I did Quinn this morning. She told you about that?"

"Yeah, she did."

"I cannot believe that I fell on her naked like that."

"What! Naked! As in bare ass NAKED! No she conveniently left that out." Laughed Santana knowing she was going to tease her blonde roommate relentlessly about it later.

"Quiet there are people around. I guess she didn't want to embarrass me." was his reply looking very red.

Santana was still laughing as she imagined a naked Finn knocking down Quinn. "Come on naked boy this is our stop."

Finn grumbled "Don't call me that."

"I can call you anything I want partner."

"Okay but not in the station please."

"Since you said please I will refrain from using that particular name but the other ones are game."

"Fine; let's go serve and protect."

"You are so cheesy Hudson."

"Ahh but you love me." Laughed Finn as he held the door to the station.

"I may love you but you keep up lines like that and I may have to find myself a new partner." Teased Santana.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Said Santana as she entered the women's locker room effectively have the last word.

"She wouldn't, would she?" wondered Finn as went to his own locker. "Nah."

_Later that same day_

Quinn's pov

Quinn was trying to stay busy at her studio but her thoughts kept returning to a certain tall man. She knew that she needed to keep her feelings in check at least around him. She turned on the radio to distract her. One of her favorite songs came on and she couldn't resist singing along.

"_I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)  
I'm hella positive for real, I'm all good no  
I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)  
It's kinda complicated that's for sure._

_But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_  
_And I really mean it this time_  
_And you know it's such a trip_  
_Don't get me started_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_

_Get get get in line, and settle down_  
_Get in line, and settle down_

_No big deal (I can handle it)_  
_It'll bounce off me (I can handle it)_  
_In or out, moved block before, doesn't matter anymore_  
_Here we go again, are you insane?_  
_We're underneath the avalanche so heavy again_

_I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)_  
_I'm hella positive for real, I'm all good no_  
_I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)_  
_It's kinda complicated that's for sure_

_But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_  
_And I really mean it this time_  
_And you know it's such a trip_  
_Don't get me started_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_

_Get get get in line, and settle down_  
_Get in line, and settle down_

_I'm a rough and tough, i'm a rough and tough_  
_And nothing's gonna knock this girl down_  
_I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough_  
_And nothing's gonna knock this girl down_  
_I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough_  
_And nothing's gonna knock this girl down_  
_I'm a rough and tough, I'm a rough and tough_

_But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_  
_And I really mean it this time_  
_And you know it's such a trip_  
_Don't get me started_  
_I'm trying to get a hold on this_

_Gotta get a hold on this_  
_Trying to get a hold on this_  
_Don't get me started_  
_Gotta get a hold on this_

_Get get get in line, and settle down_  
_Get in line, and settle down_

_Get get get in line, and settle down_  
_Get in line, and settle down."_

"Woo Hoo! That was awesome!" came a voice and applause that startled Quinn. She turned and found Jeremy, the owner of the gallery downstairs. "I didn't know you could sing. That was great."

Oh, I didn't think anyone would hear. Sorry I will keep it down. Did you come up because I was too loud?" asked Quinn clearly embarrassed as she turned down the volume.

"No, I really enjoyed it and I came up for a different reason. I am having a dinner party next Saturday and was wondering if you would like to come, it is casual."

Quinn thought it over for a minute before responding, Jeremy was tall, but not as tall as Finn, and good looking but a little too slick for her taste. He had been trying to get her to go out with him since she moves into the studio. "I don't know Jeremy, I think I have plans with my roommates that night."

"Bring them along, the more the merrier! I promise it will be fun and you really should meet my other guests, they are big collectors; you could make some good business connections." He quickly countered.

"Okay I will ask them, but no promises. I will let you know."

"Fair enough. I better go but let me know when you plan on performing your next impromptu concert; I will come up and wave my lighter around." He joked as he left.

"Well I guess I should actually get some work done." Quinn said aloud to herself as she turned up the radio.

Santana's pov _that evening_

Santana and Finn were walking up to her or as she now thought of it their apartment building. "Alright you got all of the money things done? Furby can't access any of it?"

"Furby? That's a new one; but yes everything is taken care of my money is in a new account, my paycheck has been redirected and I let my old building manager know that I wouldn't be living there anymore so no more handy man services." Answered Finn as he pressed the elevator call button.

"Good, I am proud of you Hudson, you didn't mope or pout once today. You just need to put all the drama behind you and before you know it…" she said going into the elevator.

"I will be happy San," Finn interrupted, "I will, it won't happen overnight but even now I feel relief. I know I should hate her or be sad but relief is what I'm feeling most right now. The relationship wasn't really working I was just too scared to end it I think."

She stopped him at their door, "I don't think I have ever heard you sound so mature Finn, but I think that you are right, it will take time and you can feel whatever you want. If you feel relieved that it great, but if that changes you know you can talk to me about it. I promise not to make fun of your girly feelings." She gave the Boy Scout salute and then amended, "much."

"Thank you San, I appreciate it, now let's go in; Quinn should have already ordered the pizza and I have been looking forward to zombie movies all day."

"Zombie movie oh hells no! Quinn you know I hate those movies." Santana pleaded.

"Oh I know but see its two against one and we want to watch some undead wreck havoc." replied Quinn with a huge smirk as Finn gave her a high five.

"This could be a really long month." Sighed Santana as she watched her two best friends laugh at her expense. "A really long month.

A/N Okay so no Santana/ Rachel brawl this time but it's is coming. The song that Quinn sang if you didn't know is Settle Down by No Doubt, it has been stuck in my head for a week and I got caught singing it out loud at work, there was a little applause but I think they were just laughing at me. There probably won't be another update until next week; I have twelve hour works days ahead of me for the rest of the week and then a road trip to Idaho. Reviews are super. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I found a little time to get this chapter out before I leave, so I hope it meets with your approval. I don't own Glee or any of its characters but I do own an original Atari so while you read this and hopefully enjoy it I will play some space invaders.

Chapter 7 Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Finn pov

Finn looked at his watch; it was almost time to leave for this dinner thing that Quinn had been invited to. She said that they all were invited and that it could help her career so he agreed to go, Santana had a headache so she was sitting this one out. Quinn told him it was casual dress so he wore a simple gray button down shirt, jeans and he wore his black chucks because they are comfortable and classic. "Q are you almost ready? We should leave soon." he called to her closed bedroom door.

"I will be out in a minute. Can you grab my bag? I think it's in the kitchen."

"Sure." Finn could see that Santana sitting at the table, her head in her hands; she looked miserable. Finn picked up Quinn's purse and sat down next to Santana. "Are you going to be okay? I can stay if you want." he asked gently rubbing the base of her neck in a soothing pattern.

"As good as this feels, you should go. I will be fine. I think I will run a bath and try to relax. Go have fun, eat some yuppie hipster food and you can tell me all about it tomorrow." replied Santana with a small smile.

"A bath huh, very badass San." teased Finn.

"Yes, a badass bubble bath. I might even light some candles. You got a problem with that?" while her voice had Snix like qualities to it, her eyes said that she was teasing back so Finn laughed and gave her a hug.

"Take it easy badass, you should eat something, there is some leftover pasta in the fridge…" Finn was about to tell her drink water but he never got to because at that moment Quinn entered the kitchen and his mind went blank. She looked incredible. She wore a black cocktail dress and black and gunmetal high heels (all that time around Kurt some fashion knowledge was bound to sink in).

Quinn noticed his silence and looked nervous. "Is something wrong, do I look alright?"

Seeing that Finn was having trouble forming words Santana answered "Damn Q you look hot! You know if you get drunk and lonely tonight don't hesitate to climb into my bed. I wouldn't mind one bit."

"Why thank you San but don't you have a headache?" Quinn teased.

"Oh you just might be the cure I'm looking for." she teased back.

Finn couldn't take much more of their banter as he was getting a little turned on. "Okay we have to go, feel better San" he said as he rushed Quinn out the door.

Quinn laughed at him for he was obviously embarrassed at what he had just witnessed and had to rub it in a little. "Is there something wrong Finn? You look a little red, is it too hot in here?"

Finn frantically pushed the elevator call button trying not to look at the blonde, knowing that his face must be scarlet red, the doors finally opened and he let Quinn in first. One look at her and her smiling face he just laughed "I feel fine and the only thing that is hot here is you." It was a cheesy line but it worked, Quinn turned a light shade of red as the elevator descended. "I mean it Q you look incredible. I look like a slob next to you."

Quinn regained some composure and looked him up and down as the doors opened. "Thanks Finn and you look great too, shall we go?" she offered him her arm and with a nod Finn accepted it and led her out to the street to call a taxi.

Once at the party Finn could see that he was completely out of his element; everyone was talking about abstract art and the latest poetry reading of some guy from Russia. If only someone would bring up sports he could join in but the closest anyone got to that was a lively discussion about the upcoming ballet season. Finn wasn't an idiot, he watched the news and in most situations holds his end up in a conversation but not here; so he stuck by Quinn and nodded along whenever anyone would look at him. Santana was right it was yuppie food, most he couldn't tell what it was except for the canapés since Kurt had them at all of his get togethers.

Finn watched his host carefully, something seemed off about him. Maybe it was his cop-sense picking something up but the guy rubbed him the wrong way. Jeremy was always trying to pull Quinn away from the group, away from him, but Quinn wouldn't leave Finn's side. It was like she could tell that he was uncomfortable and gave his arm a squeeze and whispered to him "Just let me say goodbye to some people and then we can leave. I am starving." Her smile lighting up her face.

Finn bent down a little to whisper back "Thank god, I was worried that people would hear my stomach growl."

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Go grab our coats; I will meet you by the door."

Finn gave a quick nod and went off in one direction and Quinn left in the other.

Quinn's pov

Quinn turned and watched Finn disappear around the corner; he had been a good friend to stick it out this long without complaint. The party was so boring, and while she recognized the food as things her mother had served at parties when she was younger she didn't care for it. The potential clients that Jeremy had wanted to introduce her to never showed up. It was still early, her and Finn could pick up some food and watch a movie at home. She was about to say goodbye to Jeremy's assistant Laura when Jeremy grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Oh I was looking for you, Finn and I are taking off, I am not feeling that well and need to go home."

"You should stay, if you need you can lie down in the bedroom for a bit. I really wanted the chance to talk to you tonight in private." said Jeremy still holding her arm.

"Thank you but no thanks, we really should get home and Finn is tired, he worked all day." Quinn was starting to feel very uncomfortable being alone with him.

"Fine, Finn can go home, he didn't really fit in around here anyway, but you could stay." he pressured, squeezing her arm just a little tighter. "Come on Q you know you want to stay." It was the use of her nickname that was the final straw, only her close friends could use it and Jeremy certainly didn't qualify.

She tried to pry his hand off of her and said coldly "Finn and I are leaving now; enjoy the rest of your evening." He wouldn't release her as she started to pull away from him.

"What is so special about the dumb giant, he writes parking tickets for a living? I invited you here with your hot female roommate not Andre the Giant." He said in a harsh tone, still gripping her arm.

"He is so much more than you could ever hope to be." She slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark. "Now let me go." She demanded.

Jeremy was shocked by her slap and started to raise his free hand when a different hand grabbed him from behind pulling it down and behind his back. "What the hell is going on here? Let her go." Finn demanded in a low voice. Jeremy winced in pain as he followed the bigger man's instructions. "If you ever raise your hand to Quinn or any other woman again I will come for you." Threatened Finn, anger rolling off of him in waves. "Are you okay Quinn, did he hurt you?" he asked in a calmer tone.

Quinn rubbed her wrist but said "I'm alright; let's go. I want to go home." Finn nodded and helped her put on her coat.

As he led her to the door he said "I am thinking burgers and "Zombieland' tonight, what do you say?"

"Sounds perfect, you read my mind." She answered while holding his hand. Maybe this night was salvageable afterall.

_Mean while at their apartment_

Santana's pov

Her badass bubble bath felt wonderful, she could feel the headache melt away. She closed her eyes and started to drift off when her peace was interrupted by someone banging loudly on the front door. Santana grabbed her towel and quickly wrapped it around her body. "Someone had better be dead or they are going to wish they were." She thought as she peeked through the peephole. There in all her annoying glory stood Berry still pounding on the door. Santana threw the door open and glared at her. "What the hell do you want midget whore?" she demanded as she dripped water on the floor.

"Where is Finn? I need to see him. I know that you are keeping him here away from me." Replied the diva. Santana took a long look at the girl, she had to fading black eyes and a splint on her nose, before she responded.

"First Finn isn't here, second you haven't tried contacting him all week and third Finn is free to do what he wants, I am not keeping him from you. Now what do you want with Finn?" Santana was getting mad but was trying to keep herself in check.

Rachel pushed her way into the apartment "Finn are you there?" When she was met with only silence she continued. "I discovered a notice on the apartment door saying that Finn hadn't paid rent and when I logged into our checking account almost all of the money was gone."

"You bitch! Finn has been gone a week and you don't even ask if he is alright just where is the money? My god you are such a fucking bitch!" Santana yelled, not caring if the neighbors heard.

"Stop calling me a bitch you whore!" Berry yelled back getting into her face.

"Whoa you better step back! Who do you think you are calling a whore, I wasn't the one caught fucking another guy." Warned Santana.

"I call it like I see it whore. I can't believe Finn would ever bring such a filthy slut into our home."

"I am warning you take it back."

"Make me." Retorted Rachel as she gave Santana a push.

"You asked for it." And just like that Santana grabbed her shoulder and spun her out of the doorway back into the hall. She slammed the diva up against the wall and held her there for a moment. Rachel struggled to break free but Santana had been trained to execute these exact moves. Rachel bit Santana's arm and clawed at her towel, loosening it. Santana while not exactly the most shy woman in the world really didn't want her neighbors, that had left their apartments because of the commotion, to see her naked. She re-secured the towel giving Rachel the perfect opening to try and hit her but Santana was too fast for her and blocked the punch with her forearm causing her elbow to smack the midget whore's already broken nose. Once again blood poured from her face. Santana had had enough. "Leave. Don't come back." She said sternly at the cowering girl. "Leave Finn alone." And with those words Santana turned and went back into the apartment slamming the door. She heard faint applause coming from her neighbors. She went back to her bath, it had gone cold and all of the bubbles were gone. "Fucking Manhands, she ruined my bubble bath." She thought as she drained the tub. Her arm was starting to bruise wear the smaller woman had bit her but at least she hadn't broken skin. On the plus side her headache was gone. Who knew that violence against Berry worked like aspirin? Normally the stuck up bitch just gave her a headache.

Santana turned the shower on to wash the remnants of the bubble bath off of her and decided to not tell Finn about the encounter at least not right now. It wouldn't help to know that his ex was only concerned about his money. As she dried off she gave herself a mental pat on the back; she could have destroyed the other woman. She could have gone all Lima Heights Adjacent on her or gone into full on Snix mode but she held back. She was proud that she could show some restraint even when she didn't want too. She dressed in a pair of old sweats and hoodie and settled on to the couch. She heard the door unlock and Finn and Quinn laughing at something. She also smelled burgers. She looked at the time, it was early, the party must have been a bust.

"Hey you look like you are feeling better." Said Finn with a goofy grin on his face. " I hoped you would because I got you something."

"I am feeling a lot better. Does that something greasy and come with cheese and bacon?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"But of course it does! I wouldn't bring you a subpar burger. What kind of friend do you think I am?" teased Finn in a fake hurt tone.

"The best kind." Santana said going into hug him but grabbed her burger instead. "So dinner and a movie?"

"Yep. And tonight's feature is… wait for it… 'Zombieland'!" exclaimed Quinn as she entered the room having changed out of her dress and into some old yale sweats.

"Again with the zombies! What is with you guys and the undead? Can't we watch some living people for once? If you really want to see Emma Stone we could watch 'Easy A'."

Finn and Quinn shared a look and turned back to her and said together. "Nope 'Zombieland'."

"Fine but next time it's my turn to pick and we are watching 'D.E.B.S'." snapped Santana who really didn't like being outnumbered.

"I have no problem with that." Replied Finn as he settled himself in between the two girls.

"No I didn't think you would have a problem with a girl on girl action movie" She joked as she leaned back into the couch. The night would be so bad after all.

A/N Okay so there was a small Rachel beat down. There may be more to come. No new chapters until next week when I get back. I have another story up, it's a Finntana story if you are interested. So until then write me some reviews that I can read on my eight hour road trip.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here is the latest chapter; this was really hard to write and took many drafts before I was satisfied. I hope you like if not let me know where I went wrong.

Chapter 8 What a Difference a Month Makes

Finn's pov

Finn poured himself a cup of coffee as he waited for Santana and couldn't believe that it had been a month since the incident at the theater. He was genuinely surprised how little he thought of Rachel. Over the last four weeks he realized the diva had so little involvement in his life that she just wasn't really missed. Six years with her and he should feel something right? A sense of loss maybe? Sure he still felt hurt by what she did but he was moving on. The hardest part of the break-up had been telling his mom that he and Rachel were over. She wanted to know why and he for the life of him couldn't find the right words to tell her. Santana however had no problems telling her that Rachel had cheated on him when his mom called her looking for the full story, thankful she had left out the baby part of it, the last thing his mom needed to deal with was the loss of a potential grandchild.

Living with the girls had a lot to do with his moving forward with his life. They kept him from dwelling on the breakup. It amazed him how easy living with them was, with the exception of a couple of bathroom mishaps things ran smoothly. He figured a big part of that was he had lived with them before and knew their habits but he also knew that he had never felt more free or at home than with them. It just came easy. They had made routines, Finn cooked on nights that they were all home together, they had movie night at least once a week and went running together at least three times a week. Finn couldn't remember laughing or smiling as much as he had in the last month. He knew that everyone was waiting on whether he had a made a decision about staying or leaving. It was two weeks before Christmas and he realized looking around the decorated apartment that he was home, he couldn't leave. He didn't want to leave, his family was here. He thought about staying up late with Quinn watching movies and her teasing him every time he jumped in surprise and how she would lean into him on the couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. The thought alone brought a smile to his face.

"Earth to Hudson! Hello Hudson! We have gots to get going." taunted Santana, "We can't be late for work. Move it boy."

"Hey it's movie night tonight, pizza or chinese?" asked Quinn as she grabbed her bag. "I don't have a shoot today so I will be home early and can grab food on the way home."

Finn and Santana looked at each other and said in unison "Pizza!"

"You know it's a little scary when you do that." joked Quinn. "I know meatlovers extra cheese and bacon."

"You know us too well! See ya later Q!" Finn called as they left the apartment. He didn't see the big smile on the blonde's face.

At the station Finn and Santana waited for the sergeant to give them their assignment for the day. Over the last couple of weeks they had been loaned out to vice and helped with drug busts and a few sting operations. Santana got to use her acting skills to make a very convincing hooker while Finn proved to be very useful acting like a strung out junkie. It had been pretty awesome and they were getting pretty well known around the station. Sergeant Riley could have been Coach Sylvester's not so evil twin but without the track suit. She walked up to the front of the room and cleared her throat. "Excuse me people! I hate to interrupt your coffee and doughnut time but bad guys are running amok and I think you are getting paid to catch them. Remember that we have an abundance of Christmas shoppers and tourists out there right now so be on the lookout for muggers. Jones and Lewis foot patrol, Ross and Green north of 15th, Sinn south of 15th", she rattled off some other names and said "Be safe out there, come back in one piece." With that she abruptly left the podium.

Finn chuckled under his breath at his and Santana's nickname, Sinn, somehow it was perfect for them. He tried to regain his professional composure and turned to Santana and said " Officer Lopez I believe it is your turn to drive today, please and try not to drive into pedestrians or get me killed, it is movie night after all."

"Oh I know you are joking mister I hit a mailman!" seethed Santana.

"He jumped in front of the car I swear."

"Right, I'm sure he did." she said as she got in their patrol car. As per their work routine they drove along their sector looking for any sign of trouble and listening closely to the police radio for any call outs. This particular sector was pretty quiet most of the time but with the holidays there was a lot more activity. After breaking up a fight at a little clothing boutique over a pair of shoes it was quiet and Santana decided to bring up the elephant in the room. "Finn today is the day, what the hell are you going to do?" He remained silent so she added "I am just saying right now that if you leave I may be forced to handcuffing you to the radiator until you change your mind."

"Keep your handcuffs to yourself Santana. Yeah I have decided…" he said pausing for effect.

"What?! What have you decided!" Santana demanded growing frustrated with him.

"I have decided to stay San, this is home to me now. Besides you need a partner and everyone else is too scared to be paired with you." Finn smirked.

"Damn right you are staying! I knew all along that you couldn't leave me. Q is going to be thrilled, she was a little nervous that you were going. Someone has to watch those stupid dead person movies with her." She said while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey I figure that by next month I should have saved enough money for first and last month's rent and deposit on a small place near you guys, so if you don't mind me sticking around until after the new year, I would appreciate it." Finn said with a smile on his face.

Santana hit him again in the same spot. "What the hell was that for Santana! Both hands on the wheel please, you are supposed to drive not assault me. I can move out sooner if that is what you want. I can crash on Kurt's couch." Finn said grimacing while rubbing his shoulder.

"I will stop hitting you when you stop saying stupid things Finniot. You are not going anywhere boy. Quinn and I have been talking about what to do when you finally made a decision, by the way she was totally for me handcuffing you, but we decided that if you were going to make the only right choice then we would clean out Quinn's office and make a real bedroom for you. Your home is with us. You are stuck with us."

"I don't want to get in your way…" He tried to finish his sentence when Santana shut him up.

"You are not in anyone's way. I want you there, Quinn wants you there and you know that you want to stay with us. Where else are you going to find two extremely hot girls willing to spend time with you?"

"Okay you got me." Finn laughed. "But I still want to talk to Quinn about me staying, I need to hear her say that she wants me there."

"Fine, we can all talk tonight over dinner. So now that that is out of the way I do believe that it's my turn to start the game today." To keep themselves entertained during the slow times in the car Finn had come up with a game, you had to sing parts of three different songs that had something in common with each other and the other person had to guess what the song was and what tied them together. Today it was Santana's turn to start first. "Okay I got it, listen close."

She started singing "_Sex is natural - sex is good,_

_Not everybody does it,  
But everybody should  
Sex is natural - sex is fun  
Sex is best when it's... One on one."_

"That's an easy one George Michael- I Want Your Sex." Answered Finn, "Come on make it a challenge."

"I'm just getting started, here goes the next one-

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now"_

Finn started laughing so hard that he started to choke, he was having a hard time getting his words out after hearing Santana attempt to rap but after a minute he said "Bloodhound Gang- The Bad Touch. I am getting a little worried about the theme here San."

"I have one more before your guess Hudson. Okay last one-

_Don't you want somebody to love?  
Don't you need somebody to love?  
Wouldn't you love somebody to love?  
You better find somebody to love  
Love"._

"Wow, you went all classic rock on me there, Jefferson Airplane-Somebody to Love. The only thing I see in common with these is that they are about sex and finding someone."

"Ding Ding Ding you are correct. That brings me to what I wanted to talk about next… you need to start dating again, you need a rebound girl. You don't even need to date just find someone willing to sex you up a little." Santana said in a mischievous tone.

"San are you saying what I think you are saying because I don't think that that is a good idea, it's not that you aren't a beautiful woman…" Finn choked out before Santana stopped him.

"Whoa, I never said anything about me getting nasty with you; I am strictly all about the ladies. What I am saying is that there are plenty of straight girls that I'm sure would want to get naked with you. You have been doing so good moving on from Manhands emotionally but it's time to physically get over her. And that means getting under someone else. That is not me." She clarified.

"I don't think that I am ready to date anyone yet and I don't want to just hook up with girls. Sex is more than getting sweaty with another person to me. I am not like you San."

"What is that supposed to mean? You are not like me? I am awesome, you should want to be like me."

"I mean that ever since you and Britt broke up after graduation you haven't had a real relationship, you bounce around different girls that don't last more than a month and you have quite the harem of ditzy blondes." Answered Finn knowing he was about to get hit. "Hell your nickname is Lick em and Leave em Lopez."

"Hey now! Wait people really call me that? Who came up with that, it was Kurt wasn't it? I will get him for that." Yelled Santana.

"It's true though."

"I don't care if it's true or not besides what about Katie? Our relationship is still going on and it has been three years." Countered Santana.

"You don't have a relationship with Katie; you hooked up with her one summer and have booty calls when she comes to town. She lives three hours away. A relationship is when you commit yourself to another person; you don't have that with her."

"Okay it's more of an open relationship but it still counts."

"When was the last time you called her up just to talk? When is her birthday? Does she have any brothers or sisters? Where did she…"

"I get it, I don't know any of that. Fine. It still doesn't change the fact that you need to put yourself out there and try to find a new someone. If you don't want random hook ups that's fine. And for your information, I have been trying to find someone that is more than a quick fuck but I haven't found her yet."

"I know you want more San, and you will find her but maybe you should stop looking for her at the badge bunny bars. You know the cop groupies are not good for you. Why don't you ever get on Quinn's case about her not dating?"

"I like the badge bunnies; they hang on your every word and look at me like I am their hero, it's awesome but I get your point. The thing with Quinn is that she doesn't want to date, I tried setting her up on dates and she will go but she never agrees to a second date. She told me that she wants to be alone right now, that her main focus has to be on her work." Retorted Santana as she pulled up to the curb alongside 'Tony's Deli and Sandwiches' "I'm hungry get me a sandwich."

"Get me a sandwich…?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Get me a sandwich please jerkface." Santana said smiling sweetly.

"That's better, let me see if I can remember, turkey club on wheat extra pickles and ranch instead of mayo. Right?" said Finn as he got out of the car.

"With hot chocolate." Santana called to him as he headed into the deli.

"Hiya Tony, it looks like I beat the lunch rush today." Finn said to the man behind the counter.

"It should pick up soon. What can I get for you Officer Hudson?" asked Tony as he started to open the refrigerated case.

"I want a ham and cheddar cheese sandwich on sourdough with everything on it and a turkey club…"

"A turkey club on wheat with extra pickles and ranch. Your partner orders the same thing every time." Finished Tony. He started to make the sandwiches when his three year old son came out from the back room.

"Hi TJ." Smiled Finn, "Are you helping your dad today?" The small boy nodded and stepped behind the counter. He was a little shy. "Oh also I need to get a hot chocolate too, make sure that is on the bill." Finn said as he walked over to the hot water dispenser on the back wall where the cocoa mix was kept. He heard the jingle bells chime as the front door opened. Next he heard a man clear his throat.

"I will be with you in a moment sir." Replied Tony as he wrapped up the two sandwiches.

"I need you to give me your money." Demanded the man in a shaky voice as he pointed a gun at the man behind the counter.

Finn quickly realized that he was standing in the middle of his first robbery and that the perpetrator didn't know that he was there. A thousand thought flew through his mind in that moment but he knew what to do. He quietly reached up to his walkie talkie mic and clicked out the code for robbery in progress send back up. He knew that Santana would hear it and come help him. He left the channel open on the radio so that it would record what happened. Finn slowly stepped forward, going towards the counter until he was standing directly behind the gunman. "Put the gun down. I am Officer Hudson and I really don't want to have to shoot you. Please set your gun on the floor." Finn said in a strong confident voice even if he was scared out of his mind. He really didn't want to shoot this man. This was the first time he had ever taken his gun out of the holster on the job.

The man didn't move so Finn walked slowly, with his gun still pointed at him, until he could see the man's face. It was at this time that Santana entered the store, her gun trained on the gunman, she showed no fear. "Look we can end this peacefully, okay? All you need to do is put the gun down. Right now you are looking at armed robbery, you don't want to hurt anyone and make it worse. Look I am going to put my gun down so we can talk but Officer Lopez over there is going to keep her gun on you, she doesn't want anyone to get hurt either but she is my partner and she is a little protective of me." Finn set his gun on the floor next to his feet. "See now we can talk."

With the gunman looking at Finn, Tony reached under the counter and brought out a small handgun and shakily pointed it at the gunman. "Whoa there Tony! We have this handled put the gun down. He isn't going to hurt anyone right?" Finn asked his eyes darting between the two men. Tony with his shaky hands dropped the gun to the floor. The gunman looked terrified so Finn continued to try and calm him down. What's your name?" he asked.

"Tim…I don't want to hurt anyone but I need the money." The man's gaze drifted to the cash register. I just need enough money to buy my kid a Christmas gift; I can't go home without one."

"I understand Tim, no one wants to let his kid down, especially this time of year but doing this isn't helping your kid, it only hurts them. What do you have?" prodded Finn.

"A girl, she's six. All she wants is this doll, but my job cut my hours and I don't have enough cash to get it." Tim said looking beaten.

"Listen I know that when it is about taking care of your little girl there is nothing that you won't do, I get that, I know that from personal experience but this isn't the right way." Finn said sincerely. "Put the gun down and we will work something out. You haven't hurt anyone, we will explain to our boss that you cooperated; you just need to give me the gun. I promise you that your little girl will get her doll, I will buy it myself."

Tim turned and looked at Finn, "You mean it? You will help me?"

"I will." Promised Finn. Tim slowly bent over and placed the gun on the floor between him and Finn. "Gently kick it over to me." Finn said while nodding to Santana to approach. Tim kicked over the gun and Santana moved to cuff him. Finn picked up the gun and discovered that it was a toy, a very realistic toy but very much fake. "This isn't real." He said to the cuffed man.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." Tim said hanging his head. Santana started to read him his rights while Finn motioned for Tony to come out from behind the counter.

"Tony why in the world did you pull that gun out? You could have hurt someone. I need to see the gun, it has to go in my report." Finn said to the rattled man.

Tony started to look on the floor for the dropped gun when he stood up and announced "I can't find it. It was right here but it's gone." Said the confused sandwich maker. Finn wasn't sure what made him turn and look over to his right side but what he saw made his blood run cold. Little TJ was holding the gun and it was pointed right at Santana.

Finn wanted to yell at Santana to move but knew that bad things could happen if he startled the toddler so instead he started to walk over to the boy. He was a few feet away when he saw that the gun was cocked and TJ's pudgy little finger was on the trigger. The boy looked at Finn and said "Bang." In what seemed like an eternity for Finn but lasted a split second, Finn rushed Santana and knocked her to the ground. He might have yelled at her to move but he wasn't sure.

Santana pushed Finn off of her yelling "What the hell Hudson!" She realized that she had just heard a loud pop when Finn had hit her. She rolled Finn off of her; they needed to find out where it had come from. She started to stand when she saw that her hands were stained red, blood red. She knew that she was fine but then looked down, Finn hadn't gotten up. She knelt down to him and rolled him onto his back. Santana could see a pool of blood forming by his side. He had been shot.

Her first instinct was to help him but her police training told her to find who shot him. She turned and saw the terrified little boy, the front of his pants was soaked and he was in tears, the gun lay on the floor next to him. She ran up to him and grabbed the gun all the while yelling into her radio that there was an officer down, that she needed assistance now. She knew that other cops were on the way because of Finn's first radio call and they should be there any second but Finn needed her now. She rushed back to him after securing the handgun. She yelled for Tony to bring her some towels and for Tim to stay where he was, not to move. "Stay with me Hudson, you hear me? Look at me, open your eyes." She pleaded. Finn opened his eyes but just barely. "Good now keep them open. Talk to me Finn." She could hear the sirens and knew that help was close as she applied pressure to his side but the towels were soaked and the blood was gushing out of him.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Finn weakly. "My lack of sex life?" he said with a strained smile. Santana could see that his teeth were stained red. He started to cough up blood.

"Okay, don't talk. Just stay with me, don't you dare close your eyes." Santana said fear leaking into each word.

"I am not going anywhere, you said if I tried to leave that you would handcuff me." Finn choked out, his face so pale that the blood spatter stood out even more.

"I said no more talking, you know your mom will never forgive me for letting you get hurt and Quinn, well Quinn is going to kill me." Right then four cops rushed in to the deli with their weapons drawn. "It's all clear. Help Finn he has been shot." Santana said trying to keep her voice calm. One of the officers motioned for the paramedics to come in and they moved Santana aside so that they could work.

"He has lost a lot of blood." Said the older paramedic to the younger one.

"It looks like a single gunshot wound to his right side just under his armpit, right above his vest." Said the younger one as she put absorbent gauze on the wound, pressing hard against him. Finn gasped in pain.

They got him on the stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance. Finn reached for Santana. She looked at the other officers and said in her scariest voice "I am going with him." No one stopped her as she climbed into the back. She took a seat next to Finn, who looked even paler if that were even possible. It looked like he was trying to speak so she leaned in closer to him. "What is it Finn?"

He licked his lips and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Santana leaned in even closer until her ear was almost pressed up against his mouth. He tried again. All she could make out was a single word before he went unconscious. "Quinn."

A/N Okay so I ended the chapter with a really mean cliff hanger. I think the next chapter will be up Wednesday but don't hold me to that. Send me reviews maybe it will make me type faster.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N First I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to post this chapter but unfortunately a little thing called work has kept me really busy. I know it is no excuse but until writing fanfiction pays my rent and for my dog's kibble I have to slave away at work. Thank you to everyone who wrote reviews, I hope this chapter makes up a little bit for the cliffhanger in the last one.

Chapter 9 Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Quinn's pov

Quinn knew she was just killing time until it was an acceptable time to head home. She had already finished developing the film that she had shot the day before and had confirmed her appointments for the next week. She kept looking at her watch willing the hands to jump five hours ahead. Tonight Finn would tell her his decision about whether he was staying or not. She was sure that Santana would get him to spill his news to her and she would text her with the news but she would rather hear it from him. God, how much did she want to hear him say that he was staying for her? But she would settle for him staying period.

The month had been a type of pleasurable torture for her. To have Finn so close all the time and not to tell him about her feelings for him was getting seriously nerve wracking. She knew it was too soon to tell him anyway, he was just getting out of a long term relationship after all but there were moments where she could feel herself cracking and on the edge of telling him. It didn't help that there were times that they already felt like a couple and Quinn had to remind herself that he was just being Finn; Finn was a touchy feely kind of guy. He was hugging her all the time or giving her a kiss on her forehead. Finn liked to pull her next to him on the couch and let her cuddle with him but he also did that with Santana. He also had the habit of sneaking up from behind her and tickling her. He wasn't giving her mixed signals so much as hope.

All that hope had spurred her subconscious into overdrive and she had been have some pretty intense dreams that had lead to many cold showers over the last few weeks. Most left her breathless with a smile on her face. She felt a little guilty for having such hot sweaty sex dreams about the unsuspecting man who was sleeping on her couch but it wasn't like she could control them. One had had her moaning so loud in her sleep that Santana had come into her room to make sure she hadn't hurt herself. When the latina saw what the situation really was she teased Quinn without mercy. That had been a really awkward conversation, one that had run over and over again in Quinn's head.

_Two weeks earlier_

"Can we drop it please, I'm sorry that I woke you." pleaded Quinn to her laughing roommate. She was so thankful that Finn was out having his once a month breakfast date with Kurt and wouldn't overhear any of this.

"I don't think I can drop it Q, besides it was super hot watching you. Did anyone ever tell you that you make the cutest sex noises? Not to mention your face. It was so hot that I felt the need to take shower after to cool off. Anyway you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it's natural to have those kinds of dreams, it's not like you can stop them from happening. Especially when it has been a while since you got any. Girl you need to get laid." smirked Santana with a knowing smile. "When was the last time your toes curled without the help of your own hand? Battery operated items don't count either."

"Truth?"

"No lie to me Quinn, of course the truth. Look I know that you haven't had a lot of luck dating in a while so don't be embarrassed. Not everyone can have a spectacular sex life like me." gloated Santana. Quinn remained silent prompting Santana to guess. "Okay so it's been a while, six months?" Quinn shook her head. "A year?" Once again the blonde shook her head. "Come on not two years?" This time Quinn looked down as she shook her head. "Three?" With no answer Santana practically choked, "Holy fuck Q you haven't gone four flipping years without action have you!?" Quinn gave the slightest of nods.

"It was during my sophomore year when I was dating Lee."

"That douche baseball player? He was such a creep; you actually let him touch you?" Santana gagged a little at the thought.

"It only happened the one time. It was not good." Quinn shuddering at the memory.

"What was the problem, was he on the small side? I mean after Finn everyone looks tiny." Santana chuckled.

Quinn shook her head nervously. "I never was with Finn like that but yeah Lee was smaller than I thought he would be for such a big guy, not that I had a lot to compare him too but that wasn't really the problem."

"Back up! What do you mean you were never with Finn? You didn't jump him when you got back together junior year?" Santana questioned, not believing her friend.

"No, I felt so self conscious about my body after the baby... Finn never pushed and then things ended before I could tell him that I was ready." Quinn said quietly. She really wanted this talk to be over.

"Oh girl you missed out. I mean it was only the one time with Finn and it being his first time it hadn't lasted more than a few minutes but he had a lot of natural talent. You know that saying that it's not the size if the boat but the motion of the ocean? Well, he has an aircraft carrier in his pants and the ability to make waves." Quinn blushed at the thought. "So what did douche boy do that made the sex so shitty?"

"For one he kind of pressured me into it. Not like that San, he didn't force me, he just made it sound like I was leading him on and if we didn't do it then he was going to leave me. I know I should have dumped him right then. I knew I didn't love him or anything like that but..."

"But what?"

"I guess I just wanted to have a little control about it unlike the last time. Sex was going to be on my terms, I had the power. But when it happened it was all about him. It was a good thing that it was over quick because hearing him moan his own name was really annoying." cringed Quinn.

"He was moaning his own name? Eww."

"Oh not only that but he kept giving himself atta boys. Oh Lee, you are so good, harder Lee, right there Lee, oh god Lee!" Quinn mimicked in a deeper voice before she broke into laughter. "When he finished I just stared at him and told him to leave and to not bother calling."

"Wow, but wait you said unlike the last time, who did you sleep with before if not Finn? I know that you didn't hook up with Trouty Mouth, and trust me no great loss there. Please tell me that it wasn't weird hair cult boy, what's his name?" question Santana.

"His name was Joe but no, we went out once before he tried to convert me to his religious cult, that was definitely the end of that."

Santana looked deep in concentration as she tried to think back to high school, Quinn had only publicly gone out with a few people. "I give up who?"

"I thought it was obvious…Puck."

"You slept with Puck again after all that he put you through!"

"No, I only had sex the one time with Puck, but it wasn't for lack of trying on his part." sighed Quinn.

"So you have had sex twice in your whole life?" asked Santana in a state of disbelief.

"I don't even really remember my first time. I was so drunk. I remember Puck pulling my skirt up and then some pain. Next thing I knew he was leaving, the whole thing lasted like two minutes. Nine months later I had Beth."

"I am so sorry Q, that really sucks. So are you like super picky about guys since you have had such lousy luck with exception of Finn or is it something else that keeps you from going further with anyone?"

Quinn was shocked, did Santana know about her feelings about Finn? She thought that she was hiding them pretty well. "I don't know what you mean. I just haven't found anyone that I liked enough."

"Quinn do I need to spell it out for you? Have you ever thought that maybe you aren't into guys? Maybe you need some lady lovin?" said Santana giving her a goofy seductive eyebrow wiggle. "I could help you out, show you the ropes, you know be your own personal guide to the world of lady land."

Quinn tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. "Lady land? Seriously San? That is what you call it?"

"I haven't had any complaints, hey, don't laugh! I mean it. You are not that hard on the eyes. Fuck, you are a hot piece of ass, I bet after a couple of lessons with me we could find you a great girlfriend, hell you could have your own harem like me." Santana was starting to get excited at the prospect of a gay Quinn. "We could be each other's wing-girls."

"Hold on San! I am not gay! I love you but in a totally sister type way. I am attracted to guys. Not that I don't appreciate your offer but no thanks. It is nice to know that I have options though. A hot piece of ass? Really?"

"Seriously hot Q. I wouldn't lie to you. You change your mind, you let me know." Santana said with a wink.

_Present Day_

Quinn shook her head at the memory and looked back at her watch it was only 11:30, she had to wait at least another four hours. She turned to go check her prints in the darkroom when her phone rang with Santana's signature ringtone. "_Promiscuous girl, _ _wherever you are I'm all alone and it's you that I want." _Quinn had changed it after the sex talk.

"Hey San, I take it you got Finn to spill his guts about his plans. Don't tell me, I want to hear it from him tonight, okay?" Quinn could hear sirens over the phone and had trouble hearing Santana, "San I can't hear you speak up."

"Don't freak out Quinn, but I need you to get to Faith Memorial Hospital, Finn… Finn has been…"

It was too late for Quinn not to panic the words Finn and hospital did not put her in a calm place. "Finn what! Please Santanta, Finn what!" Quinn cried into the phone as she grabbed her bag and slammed the door not even thinking to lock it. "Finn what!" Please don't be dead, god you cannot take him from me! She prayed in her head.

"Finn was shot, he isn't dead; Quinn but it's not good, there was so much blood. Please I need you here." Santana said in such a strained voice that Quinn knew that she was crying.

"I am on my way. Have you called Carol or Kurt?"

"I can't reach Carol, it goes straight to voice mail, I will call Kurt now."

"I will be there in ten minutes… San don't you let him die." Scary Quinn was talking since scared out of mind Quinn wasn't being helpful.

Santana's pov

"Okay Quinn is coming, she would help make sense of things." Santana thought as she stood outside of Finn's hospital room as she watched three doctors work on her partner. "Hold it together Lopez, Finn needs you to be strong." She muttered to herself as she called Kurt getting his voice mail. As much as she didn't want to tell him that his brother had been shot in a message she didn't have a lot of choices in the matter. "Kurt I really need you to call me back immediately, Finn has been hurt, the doctors are working on him now. I tried calling your parents but I can't reach them. We are at Faith Memorial Hospital." She felt like crap for leaving him the message but what could she do? She wasn't leaving this hospital until she knew that Finn was going to be fine. She saw a doctor leaving Finn's room and she rushed up to him for answers.

"How is he Doctor? Will he be okay?" Santana asked trying to steady the shake in her voice.

"I am sorry officer but I can only give that kind of information to family members."

"I am his sister." Seeing the look the doctor was giving her like he didn't believe her. "Finn was adopted okay? Our step brother is on the way as is his fiancé."

Okay, Officer Hudson was shot in his side just above his vest; the bullet nicked an artery and passed through his lung causing it to collapse. The bullet lodged in a rib. We can repair the damage but our concern is the amount of blood that he lost. He has AB- blood and it is rare, only about 1% of the population has it and we only have two units of his blood type in the city. We are contacting other hospitals in nearby states to find some because we cannot go into surgery with less than six units. We have been using O- blood but type specific is needed."

"So as long as he gets the right blood he should be fine?"

"I won't make any promises but I think so."

"Test my blood." Santana demanded.

"The chances that you are a match are extremely slim." The doctor warned.

"Do it anyway, I need to do everything to help him. Do you understand?"

"I understand, I will send a nurse right away. Now please excuse me I should go back in." he left quickly and just then she heard Quinn arguing with a nurse.

"Where is Finn Hudson?!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn over here." Santana called to the anxious blonde. She looked out of breath like she had run from the studio. Quinn ran to Santana pulling her into a hug.

"What happened? How is he? Is he…"Quinn asked trying to contain her tears.

"I just spoke to the doctor, he has lost a lot of blood and has a collapsed lung but they think they can fix everything, as for what happened… it happened so fast. I am still trying to make sense of it, one minute I am arresting a would be robber and next Finn is knocking me down and he is bleeding. By the way if anyone asks you are Finn's fiancé and I am his sister." Explained Santana as a nurse walked up to them.

"Dr. Jacobs said you wanted to get your blood test to see if you are a donation match for Officer Hudson. If you could come behind this curtain I will do a blood draw." The nurse gestured to a exam area.

"He needs blood?" question Quinn as she followed Santana.

"I guess he has some really rare blood type, the hospital doesn't have enough, so I wanted to get tested to see if I am a match." Santana answered while rolling up her sleeve.

"What type?"

"AB- I think that's what the doctor said." The nurse nodded at Santana's answer.

"Take my blood." Quinn demanded.

"I am sorry but he needs a specific type of blood, the wrong type could kill him miss." The nurse said in a apologetic tone.

"I know I am AB-, I had to have blood taken and set aside when I was pregnant just in case there were complications. Take my blood." Quinn said in the scariest voice Santana had ever heard.

"I will do a quick draw to make sure, okay?" the nurse said quietly clearly shaken by scary Quinn as she finished up with Santana. After finishing up with Quinn the nurse ran out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Where is he San? I need to see him." Quinn said in a whisper. Santana lead her to the room where the doctors were still monitoring Finn while he was waiting for surgery.

"They won't let anyone in right now." Santana said as she stared at Finn. He looked so pale and somehow he looked smaller in the hospital bed. She looked over to Quinn, she expected to see tears, but she didn't expect to see Quinn look so broken. Never in her life had she seen Quinn look so inconsolable. It was in that moment that it dawned on Santana that her best friend wasn't crying for their friend and roommate. How could she not have seen it sooner? All the looks and weird behavior all made sense now. It was obvious. Quinn was in love with Finn, Quinn was crying for the man she loved and it was heartbreaking.

Santana pulled Quinn away from the door and asked "How long?"

Sniffling Quinn wiped away some tears, "How long what?"

Taking a deep breath Santana plunged ahead. "How long have you been in love with Finn?"

"Oh that… A while." Quinn said quietly.

"Exactly how long is a while?" prodded Santana.

"Ah I guess it was around the time we went to Coney Island the first time."

"My god Quinn that was your first visit! That was five fucking years ago!" Santana said raising her voice and getting some stares.

"San please be quiet!" Quinn said in a hushed tone pulling her further away from Finn's door. "I was never going to act on my feelings as long as Finn was happy. I swear I never did anything when he was with Rachel. But then things ended with Rachel and I was trying to give him space to sort out his feelings." Tears had started to flow again down the blonde's face.

"Oh Q, I can't believe you held that in for so long, no wonder you have no interest in dating or sex, you already know who you want." Santana said while taking Quinn's hand. "He will be okay."

"He better or I will kill him." Quinn tried to joke but her words fell flat.

"We will kill him together." Santana said as she pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"Um, excuse me but I have the blood draw results. I had them run them twice just to make sure, you both are type AB-. What are the odds? If you still want to donate please come with me." Both women nodded and followed the nurse. "Normally we would only take a pint of blood but if you consent we will take a pint and a pint of platelets each. The platelets will help Officer Hudson keep up his blood volume."

"Okay" said both girls as another nurse came to place the collection needles and bags around the beds that they were sitting on.

Quinn watched her blood flow into a bag beside her. It was almost poetic that Finn would get her blood since he already had her heart.

A/N Don't hunt me down and shoot me I know that I didn't resolve the cliffhanger but I will soon. The next chapter we get to see Finn's mom and a certain diva makes a return with a surprise guest. Please review and I will try and have the next chapter up before the weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N I am trying to get new chapters up as I write them so please be patient with me. A huge thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I wasn't so sure about how well that one would be received. I don't own glee or any of its wonderful characters but I would love to borrow some of them for the weekend.

Chapter 10 I Have a Bulletproof Heart You Have a Hollow Point Smile

Quinn's pov

A couple minutes had passed since the nurse had taken her and Santana's blood but time seemed to creep along so slowly that it felt like hours. Both girls jumped when Santana's phone rang with Kurt's ringtone- _I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans. _Santana looked scared to answer the phone so Quinn took it from her. She needed to take control of the conversation immediately if she was ever going to get a single word in, she knew that Kurt would start freaking out and ramble at a thousand words a minute if she let him so she took a deep breath and hit the accept call button. "Kurt don't say a word and listen; first Finn is going into surgery soon, he was shot in the chest, the doctors are really optimistic about him making a full recovery, he isn't awake right now and we haven't been able to reach your parents. Okay you can talk now."

Quinn waited for the rapid fire words to come but she only heard a sigh of relief. "He is going to be okay?" were the only words that she heard from Kurt.

"They think so, he lost a lot of blood but they said that they can repair the bullet damage. Is there any other way to get in touch with Carole or your dad?" Quinn said as she ran her hand through her hair looking in on the still unconscious man.

"They are in Washington D.C. this week, I have my dad's assistant's number he should be able to track them down. I am in a cab now and should be at the hospital in fifteen minutes, ten if I can get this driver run some lights. Blaine is out of town but I will call him once I get there. Is there anything that I can do?" Kurt asked sounding a lot older than his twenty-three years.

Quinn looked at Santana and said "Just get here in one piece, don't you dare run any reds. The nurses know that you are coming, just say that you are his brother and they will let you in. If anyone asks Santana is his sister and I am his fiancé. Don't ask it was Santana's idea."

"Okay, hang in there Quinn, I will be there soon." Kurt said as he ended the call.

As Quinn sat back down a tall woman in a police officer's uniform rushed up to the nurses' station waving her badge around, she seemed very familiar as she shouted "Where can I find Officer Finn Hudson's room! Look you lazy babies I got a man injured and I need to see him NOW!"

Santana jumped to her feet and walked quickly to the woman who Quinn realized was Finn and Santana's boss. Santana was right she could be related to Coach Sue. Santana brought the tall loud woman over to her. "Sergeant Riley this is Quinn Fabray." She said introducing the two women.

Sergeant Riley shook her hand as the woman looked her up and down as if judging her fitness. The woman then turned to Santana and asked in a stern tone, "What the hell happened Lopez? Wait don't say anything yet, I need to get your official statement but I need another officer here as a witness so sit tight." She walked to the door of Finn's room and looked in. "I was told that they can't start his surgery until they find enough blood, is that right?"

Santana nodded as her sergeant continued talking, "I sent out an officer needs assistance call to all of the stations here in the city and nearby stations in New Jersey, asking for everyone available to donate blood. Hopefully someone will be a match, I heard you were a match Santana."

This time it was Quinn who answered, "We both were."

"Good, he is lucky to have you both in his life. What is your relation to Finn Ms. Fabray?" asked the sergeant.

"I am his…" Quinn wasn't sure how to finish her answer so as usual Santana answered for her as a nurse approached them.

"Quinn is Finn's fiancé."

"I thought I heard that his fiancé was a mean little woman named Rachel. I also remember hearing that they broke up." The Sue clone stated.

"Well that is right, he was engaged to a Rachel and they did break up, Quinn and he got engaged last week." Santana said quickly. Quinn hoped that the topic wouldn't be pursued as the nurse tried to get their attentions.

"Excuse me, I wanted to let you know that we are bringing Officer Hudson to surgery now, we have the needed blood and the doctors' don't want to wait any longer. If you want to go in and say anything to him now would be the time."

"Can you wait just a few minutes? Please his brother should be here any minute." Quinn asked knowing that Kurt would want to see him before he went up to the O.R.

"We really can't wait…" the nurse's words were cut short as Kurt ran past the nurses' station and almost collided with Santana.

Out of breath he exclaimed "I am here, where is Finn?" The two girls lead the winded Kurt to Finn's room. Santana took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The room was quiet except for the sound of machines. Machines that were helping Finn breathe, machines that were monitoring his heart rate and machines that Quinn didn't know what they did. The nurse gestured that they had to be quick that Finn needed to leave so they wasted no time. Santana went first; she whispered a few words to Finn before placing a kiss on his forehead. She left the room trying to hide her tears. Kurt went next, he held Finn's hand. Quinn couldn't help but flashback to a similar scene where Kurt had held his father's hand the same way. Kurt leaned down and softly said that his mom was one her way, to be strong and that he loved him. Kurt stood straight again and let go of Finn's hand before walking over to Quinn. "Tell him." He said simply. She must have looked confused because Kurt expanded his statement to "Tell him that you love him. You don't want to miss this opportunity and don't even try to deny it, you have for years." With that he left her.

Quinn stood there shocked for a few seconds. "Did everyone know?" she thought as she walked up to the bed. Finn's hair was plastered to his face with sweat; she smoothed it back with her hand as she cupped his cheek. She could swear that she saw a hint of a smile grace his handsome face. She leaned in close, so close that her lips grazed over his ear. "You will get through this surgery Finn, you will get better and you are going to be mine again. I love you and when you wake up I am going to prove it to you." She then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Come back to me." She said as she motioned for the nurses and doctors to take him.

_Four hours later_

Santana's pov

Santana hated waiting, it didn't matter wait she was waiting for, she hated waiting for the waitress to bring their drinks, she hated waiting line, she even hated waiting for her pop tart to finish heating in the toaster but know she knew she hated waiting in the hospital. There hadn't been an update in a while and she was restless. She knew that her fidgeting on the couch in the waiting room wasn't helping but she couldn't sit still, so she started pacing. Carole and Burt had arrived at the hospital about 45 minutes before, catching the first flight that they could. The sergeant left an hour ago after taking her official statement of the incident. She promised to return later. Burt ran out to pick up some non-hospital coffee for everyone; hospitals made him nervous.

Kurt was currently on the phone with Blaine, who was trying to find a flight back. So far Santana had fielded calls from Mike and Tina, Brittany and Artie. Everyone said basically the same thing: that their thoughts were with Finn and that he was strong. Mike said that he wished he could be there but Tina was eight months pregnant and couldn't fly. Santana promised to keep them updated. Meanwhile Quinn had called Mercedes, Mr. Shue, and Sam. They had pretty much the same conversation as Santana had. Mr. Shue had promised to tell Coach Bieste about Finn and told her that it would be okay; it would take more than a little bullet to bring Finn down. No one had bothered to call Rachel and neither could reach Puck, his phone said that it had been disconnected.

"Sit down San, you are making me nervous with all of your pacing." Ordered Quinn as she stared at the door. Carole patted the seat next to her.

"Here sit with me sweetie." Carole said in her mother tone. Santana had always liked Carole, as a kid she loved going to Finn's house because it didn't matter how busy she was as a working single mom she always had fresh baked cookies on hand. Over the years of living with Finn she had seen Carole and Burt more often than her own parents so she readily accepted parental comfort. She sank in to the couch and Carole's waiting arms. "It really is going to be okay, I know my son, he did what he had to do. I am sure that he wouldn't want us worrying about him." She said as she rubbed Santana's back. She lowered her voice and asked "Is Quinn alright? She looks so lost." Santana looked over to the waiting room door where Quinn stood vigilantly by the window so she would be the first to see anyone with an update. She hadn't moved from that spot in the last two hours.

Quietly Santana answered, "She will be once Finn is out of surgery. She needs something to do, something to take her mind off of things."

Carole nodded knowingly, "She is in love with my son isn't she?" Santana didn't want to break Quinn's confidence and stayed quiet as she tried to figure out how to answer when her adopted mom patted her leg and said, "You don't need to answer hon, one look at her face and it's as plain as day to see." It was true; one look at Quinn and you could see what Santana had missed for such a long time. She wondered if Finn had any idea of Quinn's real feeling but quickly decided that he couldn't. Finn was a lot of things but when it came too recognizing when girls liked him he was clueless. "Quinn, could you come over here?" Carole asked breaking the blonde's concentration. Quinn walked over as she kept glancing over to the door. "Can I ask you to do me a favor? A nurse said that she needs Finn's insurance card, it's probably in his wallet can you find it for me? His things should be at the nurses' station." Quinn nodded and after one last look at the door headed for the elevator.

"Wait up! I will go with you." Santana called as Quinn got in the elevator. "I need out of this little room. How are you holding up Q?"

"I don't know San, I just keep thinking that right now we should all be eating pizza and arguing about what movie to watch." Quinn confessed. "I know that watching that door isn't going to make the doctors work any faster but I don't know what to do."

"I know, I hate this waiting, I feel like I should be doing something, anything really but nothing helps. I am just glad that Carole and Burt are here." Santana said as the door opened. They headed to the nurses' station to ask about Finn's belongings.

Quinn knocked on the divider glass and got a kind looking woman's attention. "Excuse me, could I have Finn Hudson's belongings please." Quinn asked politely.

The nurse gave Quinn and her a once over and saw Santana's uniform. "Oh, the police officer that was hurt, yes, let me find it. Some other officers took his clothes but here is the rest of his things." She started to pass the bag through an opening but then stopped. "I am sorry but I can only give this to a family member."

Almost automatically Quinn said "I am his fiancé." The nurse gave her a sad smile and gave her the bag. Santana was a little surprised how natural it sounded for Quinn to say that. They headed over to some chairs so Quinn could find the wallet.

Finn's wallet was a little worse for wear, he had had since high school, it had belonged to his dad and he said he wouldn't replace it. Rachel had tried many times. Finn was the sort of guy that carried pictures in his wallet, and Quinn started to flip through them. There was a picture of his dad in uniform, one of the glee club in Chicago, one of him and Santana at their academy graduation, next to it was one of the three of them at Quinn's yale graduation. She flipped to the next pair of photos and gasped. Santana looked down and realized what had surprised her friend. There next to each other was a very familiar picture, one that had made the rounds in high school, the infamous Lucy Caboosey picture. But it was the picture next to it that had shocked Quinn, it looked like a six year old Quinn but it wasn't her because this girl had a different smile.

"Why does Finn have a picture of my daughter in his wallet?"

Santana wanted to play dumb, she wanted to be anywhere else but here, in fact she would give anything for the floor to open and swallow her whole, anything to not answer the question. "Well, why does he? Santana if you know please tell me." pleaded Quinn as she held the wallet open.

"I shouldn't, it's not my story to tell Quinn."

"It's my daughter San I need to know."

Quinn deserved the truth so Santana relented. "Okay a few days after the whole babygate drama I was hooking up with Puck in his truck when Finn knocked on the window, sorry about the hooking up by the way, but anyway Finn opened the door and shoved an envelope into Puck's hand and just said that it was for the baby and walked away looking disgusted. The envelope had money in it, a couple hundred dollars. Puck explained that Finn had caught him in the mall buying video games, and had accused him of not taking care of his responsibilities. Puck confessed to him that he didn't have the money, that he wasn't buying the games but returning them. There weren't enough pools to clean and he couldn't find another job." Santana paused to let the news to sink in before she continued. "I guess Finn kept his job at Breadstix and found some work doing odd jobs in his neighborhood. He gave Puck money every week."

After a few minutes of silence Quinn asked "Why would he do that after I had hurt him so badly?"

"Quinn can't you see? You breaking his heart didn't change how he felt about the baby. He had loved her for six months; it not being his didn't change his feelings. You should have seen him in the hospital after she was born, he couldn't have been a prouder looking papa."

At that Quinn started to cry, big fat tears flowed as Santana held her. "But the picture..." she choked back a sob as she continued, "How did he get that picture? It is the same picture Shelby sent me of Beth's first day of first grade."

"Puck sends a copy of every picture that Shelby gives him." Answered Santana as she took the wallet from the other girl's grip. She found the insurance card and walked them both back to the nurses' station. "Hey I was told you needed to see this for Officer Hudson." She passed it over to the nurse as she looked back at Quinn. She had stopped crying and had a look sad peacefulness.

"He never told me, I can't believe that he would continue to take care of us after what happened."

Santana debated telling her about how Finn talked about knowing how he would do anything for his little girl earlier in the day but decided against it. Quinn was already reeling from everything else; she didn't need more things to think about. The nurse handed back the card and the girls headed back to the elevator to rejoin the vigil in the waiting room.

In the elevator Quinn attempted to straighten her clothing and wipe the tear stains from her face; Santana knew that she wanted to appear strong. Quinn had changed a lot since high school but she still struggled with showing weakness. "Hey Q, this day is hell for everyone, you don't have to hold everything in."

"I know, I … I just don't know how to feel right now. If I start crying I might not stop, I want to scream but I don't know what for, there is so much spinning around in me I just don't know what is going to come out." Quinn confessed. Santana hugged her as the doors opened and both were shocked to see who was waiting to enter. There in all his mohawk glory was Puck. Neither girl had seen him for two years, he hadn't changed much.

"Whoa! How are you here Puck? No one could reach you. I thought you were in California." Santana said in her interrogation voice.

Puck got in the elevator and looked a little uncomfortable but then turned to Quinn, "I am here to support Rachel, I can't believe that you could do this to her. After everything that has happened she still wanted to come here and make sure the sleazeball is okay."

"What the hell are you talking about?! You are here with the Muppet reject?" Santana said raising her voice. She grabbed Puck by the shoulder and spun him around to face here. "What did she tell you? And where the hell have you been? No one has heard from you in months."

"About six months ago I hooked up with this fine ass cougar, I was pool boy with benefits and one of those benefits was borrowing her corvette. Unfortunately her husband had a different word for as did his good friend distract attorney; grand theft auto. Thankfully the judge was on the lenient side and sentenced me only four months for a first offense. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in prison." The elevator doors opened to their floor and the trio paused outside of the waiting room for Puck to finish his story. "When I got out last week, I picked up my mail and found the invite to Rachel's opening night and I figured a change of scenery would do me good so I hopped on the bus east and made it in time for her show. To my surprise none of you were there to support her. I found her backstage and she told me how you all betrayed her." Puck said with a tone of disgust tainting his voice.

"First whatever she told you is complete bullshit, second the only person who betrayed anyone is her and third how stupid are you?!" Santana growled. Quinn stood by looking for Rachel.

"She told me that Finn has been hooking up with you and Quinn for the last year, that he was always sleeping over at your place and just announced that he was ending the engagement. She also said that he tried to get her kicked out of her apartment, and stole all of the money from her checking account." Puck said, looking slightly unsure of his convictions.

Santana and Quinn both shook their heads at his words. Quinn rolled her eyes and said "All false, he would sleep on our couch sometimes when he worked late but that was because she didn't want him to wake her. There has been no hooking up with anyone."

"As far as everything else, Finn and I caught her with her skirt up around her furry armpits, so yeah he broke off the engagement. The only money he took was his and she kicked him out of the apartment that he paid for." Santana explained to the confused looking man.

"She was cheating on him? She left that detail out. Who was he?" Puck questioned as he tried to wrap his head around the new information.

"I bet she did, she has to be the victim. It was one of her co-stars in the play, we caught them at the theater." Said the latina.

"The guy with all the piercings or the guy with the funny high pitched voice that walks with a limp?"

Quinn laughed for the first time in hours and Santana joined in. "The guy with the limp." Said Santana as she tried to control herself. "So how did you know that Finn was here, no one here called her?"

Puck ran his hand over his mohawk and answered, "She got a call from the hospital, I guess she is listed as his emergency contact person." They went into the waiting room to find it empty except for two. Rachel was arguing with Kurt. If it had been under different circumstances it would have been entertaining to watch them have a diva off but right now it wasn't the place.

"You should go, you don't belong here." Kurt said in a surprisingly menacing tone. Neither noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

Rachel stood her ground and said, "No, Finn would want me here, if he didn't he wouldn't have let them call me."

"He forgot to change his emergency person contact, he didn't tell them to call you, he hasn't been awake yet. Just go before anyone sees you. Unless you want your nose busted again." Kurt threatened. He started to say more when a doctor came in.

"Hudson family?" everyone rushed up to the doctor to hear her news. "Officer Hudson, made it through the surgery just fine, there were no complications, he is expected to make a complete recovery. In fact he should be able to go home in a few days. We have him in a private recovery room right now and should be waking up in the next fifteen minutes or so. He will be groggy and is only allowed two visitors at a time. I need to speak to his fiancé for a moment about his home care." Both Quinn and Rachel stepped forward. They glared at each other until the doctor said "Come find me when you figure it out. He is in room 312, end of the hall."

"Fiancé!" shrieked Rachel a couple octaves higher than her normal annoying voice. "I thought you said that nothing was going on between you."

Quinn grabbed her roughly and pulled her aside, "Shut up you are making a scene, we only said that I was his fiancé so that I could wait with everyone. But what should it matter if I was marrying Finn, he can do anything he wants, you lost your right to have a say in his life." Rachel started to speak when Quinn cut her off. "Not a word, if you want to see Finn, I am not going to stop you but one more word and I am going to make Santana look like a pussy cat." Santana arched her eyebrows in surprise but nodded her consent to the blonde. Carole and Burt came into the waiting room.

"We saw the doctor outside, it is such a relief." Said Carole with a sigh of relief and then her tone shifted lower, "Rachel what are you doing here?"

Santana answered for her, "The hospital called her, Finn forgot to change his emergency contact, she is just going to peek in on him and then leave. Right Rachel?" The small woman nodded, not making a noise.

"Okay, I guess that will be alright. We can take turns in the room; I would like to go first if no one minds." Carole said in a little more normal tone. Everyone nodded as they headed down the hallway. Some chairs were placed outside the door so everyone could wait there instead of the dreaded waiting room. Carole and Burt entered the room and they heard Carole start to cry as she saw her boy for the first time since he was shot.

Kurt, Santana, and Quinn took their seats as Puck just looked uncomfortable and Rachel looked on guard, like at any moment she could be attacked. Everyone stayed quiet for what seem like forever to Santana so she spoke. "So, Puck you got here what four days ago?" he nodded. "Okay so let me guess you have been fucking Berry for four days then." Rachel looked sick and Puck looked ashamed. But neither denied it. "Puck, you are an idiot, maybe you should leave. I am not telling you to go but I don't think that it is going to help Finn get better if he knows what you did."

Puck took a minute to think it over before saying, "Yeah, you are right, tell him to get better for me, don't tell him that I am here. I will be in town for a little while if you need me, I will call later to see how he is doing. Rach I will wait for you in the lobby downstairs." With that he left, leaving Rachel alone to fend for herself.

Rachel was saved when Sergeant Riley came down the hall. "I just heard that our boy made it through surgery and is going to be fine."

"Yes, he should be released in a few days." Santana said as she stood.

"Good, Hudson is a hero. He saved your life. The lab geeks were able to obtain the deli's surveillance video and it matched up with your statement. The geeks did some computer stuff and did a bullet trajectory and found that based on your position and the angle of the bullet path had Hudson not tackled you the bullet would have struck you right in your temple." said the stoic officer, she glared at Rachel and glared causing her to jump a little. "I won't intrude on your family time, let him know that we are proud of him and that I will stop by tomorrow. Oh, and Lopez I don't want to see you until after the new year. That is an order. Goodnight." The woman left as quickly as she came.

"He is awake!" cheered Carole as she pushed open the door. "He asked for Santana and Rachel to come in." Santana could see the clear look of hurt on Quinn's face hearing that Finn wanted Rachel and not her but tried to hide it. Rachel smirked proudly as she walked into Finn's room pushing past Santana. She could see Carole take her vacant seat next to Quinn and hold her hand. Santana turned and went into the room.

Finn had regained some color but still looked very pale. He had thick bandages wrapped around his bare chest and he had iv lines all over him. He had a goofy look on his face. They must have given him really good drugs. "Hey Finnocene don't you ever scare me like that again or I will end you." Threatened Santana as she kissed his forehead.

"I am so sorry that I scared you like that but are you okay? You didn't get hurt?" he said as he tried to sit up a little. He groaned in pain as he adjusted himself.

"No, you saved me, I am fine." She then added with a roll of her eyes, "You are my hero Hudson."

"You would have done the same for me." He said giving her a smile before turning to Rachel. "Rachel you are here, I thought my mom was kidding when she said that you came."

Rachel rushed to his bedside like a relieved spouse and knocked Santana out of the way. Santana headed towards the door to give them some privacy when Finn called to her, "Stop, San I want you to stay. I am pretty drugged up right now and I probably won't remember this later so I need you to witness this." Santana took a seat in the corner. Finn continued, "Rachel a lot has happened over the last month besides me getting shot I mean. I have had time think about us and what we were. And I have come up with the conclusion that we should have broke up a long time ago." Santana smiled as Rachel looked shocked, she clearly had been expecting him to take her back. "I don't think either of us was really happy, clearly you weren't if you had to 'get into character' with someone else. I don't want to be mad at you anymore but I also don't want you in my life, we both need to move on, so don't stop by the girls' apartment again, yeah San I heard about the beat down from one of the neighbors, and don't call." Finn said looking tired.

"But honey, we can work past this, try again, I know mistakes were made but I am will to forgive whatever you have done since we took a break." Rachel said in her weird little girl voice that she used when she was trying to get her way.

"First I have done nothing that needs forgiving, and I don't like you implying that I have been sleeping with Quinn or Santana. How many times have I had to reassure you that there is nothing between us but friendship, whatever romance I had with either girl was in the past." He said loudly, so loud that Santana was sure that everyone outside heard him. "Second, there is nothing to work out, we are over. Now please leave I don't want San to feel the need to break your nose again."

Rachel started to protest but the saw that Santana had stood up and was lightly pounding her fist into her open hand. Rachel turned and headed to the door, "You will miss me, we are soulmates…" she probably wanted to say more but she ran when she saw Santana make a move towards her.

Finn laughed, "You wouldn't really have hit her again, would you?"

"I will neither confirm or deny that." Smirked Santana. "Do you want me to get Kurt and Quinn now?"

"Just Quinn please, can you tell Kurt that I will see him in a little bit, I am really tired." Finn asked. Santana nodded and left the room.

Everyone in the hall looked a little embarrassed for eavesdropping on Finn and Rachel's conversation but tried to pretend that they hadn't heard anything. "Kurt, Finn said that he is really tired, would you mind waiting to see him?"

Kurt shook his head, "I needed to go anyway, Blaine's flight should be landing soon, let me know if there are any changes, okay?"

"Sure thing, I don't think we are going anywhere tonight." Santana said as she looked at Quinn who nodded that yeah they were staying.

"If you both are staying Carole and I will check into our hotel, you have our numbers. We will just let Finn know that we are leaving. Could you grab us a cab son?" Burt said as he guided the exhausted Carole into her son's room, leaving the two girls alone in the hall.

"So you heard what Finn said didn't you? I don't think he meant it the way it sounded; he was just trying to shut her up." Santana tried to reassure her friend.

"It doesn't matter; it wasn't like I was planning on telling him." Quinn said looking down as if she were studying the tiles.

"Of course it matters, you love him. Maybe he needs a little time but I am sure that he has more than friend feelings for you he just needs some time to sort them out." She took Quinn by the shoulders and made her look at her. "Don't give up on him. Now he wants to talk to you so get it together."

Carole and Burt left his room and gave each girl a hug and a word of thanks before leaving. "Okay get in there before he falls asleep." Santana said as she gave Quinn a gentle push towards the door. Santana sat down in the plush chair and made herself comfortable. For the first time in hours she let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. She closed her eyes and thought about how she had a new mission, operation fuinn.

Quinn's pov

Quinn quietly entered the room, the lights were dimmed and it looked like Finn was already asleep. She turned to leave when she heard, "Quinn don't go."

She turned to face him and smiled at him, "I am not going anywhere." She would never deny him anything she thought as she stood by his bed. He patted the place next to him.

"Could you lay with me until I fall asleep? Don't tell San but hospitals scare the crap out of me." Quinn looked at the small bed and all of the lines attached to him and shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt you Finn, I could sit here in the chair and hold your hand."

"No, please I know that you won't hurt me. Please just try." He said giving her sad puppy eyes.

"Fine but if I hurt you, it's your fault and you can't blame me." Quinn said rolling her eyes good naturedly. "Scoot over a little."

"Deal" Finn said as slide over as far as he could go. Quinn as slowly and as gently as she could climbed onto the bed. Finn had eased himself into lying down and Quinn positioned herself on Finn's un-bandaged side. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in a little closer. "That feels better." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Finn, I am so glad that are going to be okay, I don't think I have ever been that scared before. You are not allowed to get hurt anymore." She said softly.

Finn chuckled "Santana said almost the same thing but she threatened to end me."

"Oh I would help her end you and it's not a threat, it's a promise." Giggled Quinn as she finally relaxed.

"So what is this that I hear that you are my fiancé? I now I was out of it for a while but I am pretty sure I would have remembered that. We haven't even gone out on a third first date." Finn joked.

Quinn knew he wasn't being serious and that he wouldn't remember any of this conversation so she felt a little brave. "Oh Finn it's a long story but let's just say that I would gladly be your fiancé anytime you need me. Even if we haven't had a third first date."

"That's good to know, I…" he never finished his thought as slumber over took him and his words were replaced with light snores.

"Yep anytime." Quinn said mostly to herself. She saw light from the hallway come into the room and saw Santana enter.

"You guys okay?" she asked from the foot of the bed.

Quinn not wanting to move gave a small nod. "We are going to just fine."

"I know you will, I will be in the hall if you need me. Goodnight." Santana said as she left the room.

"I have everything I need right here." Quinn thought as she closed her eyes and let sleep embrace her.

A/N Okay so long chapter. I hope you a like it, if not tell me why. I am always trying to improve. It will be next week before I post the next chapter. I look forward to reviews almost as much as new glee episodes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Okay it is a little later than promised but it is a long chapter and I know that it will make some people happy. I don't own glee but wish I did so I wouldn't have to wait for the new season.

Chapter 11 Alive With The Glory Of Love

Quinn's pov

_Two days before Christmas_

Finn's doctor was true to his word, Finn was released only two days after being shot. He had given Finn strict instructions to rest and not to move around too much. He would need to take a month off of work but would be back to normal soon. Carole and Burt stayed until he was sent home, Burt was needed back in Columbus, but they promised to be back for Christmas. Finn was happy to be home and even happier to have his own room instead of the couch. Santana wasn't as happy since the she was getting assigned a temporary partner until Finn returned. Evidently the new guy did not appreciate her humor and looked like he was about to cry most of the time.

Quinn watched Finn stretch out on the couch as he watched an episode of Mythbusters. She couldn't be happier, Finn was alive and after his conversation with Rachel he seemed to be freer. Quinn wasn't sure how to take what she had accidently when she heard Finn say that his relationship with her was in the past. True it had been years since they had been a couple but Finn kept pulling her in, both emotionally and physically. Since his waking up at the hospital Finn wanted her at his side. He told her how scared he had been in the deli, not for himself but for Santana. He kept blaming himself for not securing the gun, he cried when he said that he was having dreams that the toddler had shot himself or that he wasn't fast enough to save Santana. Quinn wasn't sure what to say to him when he talked like that but found that she could calm him down by holding him.

"Hey Finn you think you could tear yourself away from the exploding shark long enough to help me decorate the tree? I do believe that you promised to help." Quinn said playing up the damsel in distress voice. "I can't reach the top since someone broke the foot stool."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? I really thought it folded up. But yeah I would love to help." He got up gingerly, favoring his side as he strode over to the tree. For the first time in years Finn hadn't helped pick out the tree, Santana along with Kurt and Blaine had stepped up and found this one. He admired the tree a moment before placing an ornament near the top. "They picked out a nice tree. Not too tall but not dinky either."

"Dinky?" said Quinn smirked.

"Yes dinky, small, tiny, okay I heard it on Phineas and Ferb." Finn confessed as he gave her his lop-sided smile. They finished decorating the tree and Finn went to his room to take a nap before his parents came, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

She wanted to tell him about her feelings but it felt too soon. He was very emotional about the shooting and his closure with Rachel, she really didn't want to pile more on him. She was trying to keep a little distance between them but Santana was not helping. The latina kept arranging situations that pushed her and Finn together. There was the mistletoe incident a few days before that thankfully ended with Quinn having to kiss Blaine. Santana volunteering her to be the one to help Finn with his sponge bath was particularly nerve-wracking. She tried very hard to not take pleasure in scrubbing his back with a damp cloth. Santana had also claimed to have a phobia concerning bandages so Quinn had to help Finn with changing his wrap twice a day.

Quinn remembered how she took Santana aside after the first sponge bath over a week before. Grabbing her arm, "San what the hell are you doing?! I am trying to get a little space from Finn and you keep shoving us together. Please don't tell me that we have become one of you stupid missions." Quinn said grinding her teeth.

Santana smoothed her shirt where Quinn held her, "First you should be thanking me and second my missions are not stupid, they are genius."

"There is nothing I can do to stop you is there?" the blonde said with a sigh of surrender.

"Nope, you want to hear the plan?" not waiting for an answer her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm, she started, "At first I had separate missions for the two of you before finding about your undying love for Finnocence. His was called Operation 4F, it stood for Find Finn Fuck Friend. Yours was called Mission M.O.A.N." Santana smiled broadly at her creativity. "Want to know what M.O.A.N. stands for?"

"I am sure you would tell even if I said no, so go ahead." Quinn said shaking her head.

"It stands for Multiple Orgasms All Night."

"Very classy San. So you abandoned these missions for a new one?"

"Yes, I call it Operation Fuinn. It stands for…"

Quinn held up her hand, "Wait let me guess. It stands for Fuck Until I Need Nourishment."

"Whoa, I like where your dirty mind goes Q but I just put together your names and got Fuinn but I like yours better. I think I will use that from now on. Anyway before the missions were to get you guys laid but now that has changed. I think that if you are around each other enough sparks will fly and then hopefully clothes will fly off too." Santana smirked clearly proud of her plan.

"Not to burst your bubble Santana but I don't think it will work. Finn needs to heal up, he needs time. The last thing he wants or needs is me in that way. Besides he doesn't see me that way anymore." Quinn said trying her best to sound stronger than she felt.

"I think that you are wrong, it might not happen overnight but it will happen. Have you noticed that Finn isn't complaining that you are the one helping him?"

"Oh come on he is just being Finn, Finn doesn't complain, he wouldn't say anything if it were you helping him or Kurt."

"Finn might not be a complainer but I don't think that he would look forward to his baths as much if it were Kurt, he lit up when I said that you were doing it." The conversation had ended there when Finn called from his room needing help up.

Quinn hadn't minded one bit helping Finn over the last week and a half, she had enjoyed the one on one time with him. Quinn snapped out of her thoughts when she heard voices in the hallway. She went to the door and opened it to find the Hummel clan, well Hummel-Hudson clan. "Quinnie! I know it was only a week ago that I saw you but you look more beautiful every time I see you sweetheart. Is Finn up?" Carole asked as she hugged Quinn.

"Thank you Carole, he is sleeping at the moment but should wake up soon. I am sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport." Quinn said blushing slightly.

"Nonsense, Kurt was closer and he didn't mind." Burt said as he ruffled his son's perfectly coiffed hair.

Kurt tried to fix his hair as he said, "I didn't mind at all, we already got them checked into their hotel. So we are waiting for Santana to get off work? I told Blaine to be here in a half hour, he was picking up dinner for everyone."

"Santana should be here any minute, she was dropping off some gifts for a little girl that Finn had promised her dad she would get." Quinn said after looking at her watch. As if on cue the door opened and Santana stepped though looking worn out.

"That is the last time I go to a toy store. Little hell monsters everywhere, demon kids! I got bit! Bit!" she said in an exasperated tone pointing to her leg. "I bought the last doll they had; I almost had to fight a crazed grandma for it. Hudson and I are even as far as I am concerned. He may have taken a bullet for me but that was insane. I wouldn't wish that on the little gremlin." Everyone stared at her a moment. "What? You guys didn't like it when I called her a furby, which I thought was very fitting, but gremlin works too." Santana scoffed as she sat on the couch. No one argued.

Finn woke a few minutes later when he smelled food enter the apartment. After hugs from everyone and a visual inspection from Carole to satisfy her mother's need to make sure her baby was healing, they settled down and ate the lasagna that Blaine brought. Everyone had a good time and the rest of the holiday went pretty much the same. People were in good spirits, Christmas came and went in a blur and before anyone knew it the Hummel-Hudsons were headed back to Ohio, but not before Carole had a heart to heart with Quinn. "Honey I know that you have feelings for my son, I really couldn't be happier if you found your way back together. Whatever issues you had in the past are in the past, leave them there. Just promise me that when my son comes to his senses you will be honest with him, let him in." She gave Quinn a big hug and said "Goodbye, I hope to get a phone call from Finn soon telling me all about his third first date." Quinn smiled and nodded, she didn't know what to say.

_Two weeks later_

Finn's pov

He was going crazy. After he couldn't take staying in the apartment any longer and he had begged Quinn to let him go with her to work. He could come as long as he stayed quiet and didn't touch anything. He had never watched Quinn work before and he was amazed. It was so much more than point the camera and press a button. He knew that she was talented but he had no idea that she could create such pieces of art, just by adjusting a light or changing an angle of the camera. He spent six hours today just watching her arrange a photo shoot for a motorcycle riding clothing catalog. She flew around the studio moving lights and models to showcase the products in the best way. He tried to help as best he could but he didn't have Quinn's eye so he mostly stayed out of the way. He loved watching her work, seeing her that alive and happy. He couldn't remember ever seeing her like that. When the shoot was over she looked exhausted but happy. "Have you ever thought about getting an assistant?" he asked as they walked home.

"Are you volunteering? Because as much fun as it is having you around I don't think that you should quit your day job." Quinn said as she bumped into him laughing. "But yeah, I have been thinking about finding one, work has been picking up and I am having trouble keeping up with all the day to day stuff. So your cousin flies in tomorrow?" she said changing the subject.

"Yep, Alex's flight gets in around six tomorrow night. I can't believe that it has been six years since I saw my cousin. Can you tell that I am a little excited?" he said with a little bounce in his step.

"Nope, you are as cool as a cucumber." She said rolling her eyes. "Alex doesn't mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Nah, Alex as spent the last six years sleeping on a cot in a barracks, the couch will be an upgrade." They spent the rest of the walk home in comfortable silence.

Santana's pov

_The next morning_

Santana was rushing around the kitchen trying to find her to-go coffee cup. "Finn you need to hurry your ass up and heal so you can get back to work I swear I am going to kill Officer Numbnuts if I have to keep riding with him." Finn handed her the cup she was looking for, already filled with her wake-me-up juice. "Bless you Finnocence. My hero in flannel jammies." She said as she took a big sip of the coffee. "So the house will be overrun with Hudsons when I get home tonight?"

Finn was scrambling some eggs and turned and said, "Nope, Alex called while you were in the shower, flight got delayed until eight tonight. Want to go to the airport with me?"

"Not really, but I will help Q make some food for you guys. After a long flight Alex will probably be hungry." Santana said as she grabbed a piece of toast as she headed for the door. "God help us two Hudsons under one roof." She called in mock desperation.

"Come on you know you love me and I am sure you will love Alex…" he didn't finish since Santana was already out the door. "I know you will." Finn said to himself with a smirk as he turned the bacon over in the frying pan. "Q breakfast is ready!"

_7:30 p.m. that night_

Quinn was chopping up lettuce for the salad while Santana was stirring the spaghetti sauce that she had made from scratch, no sauce from a jar tonight. "So San thanks for backing off a little on your mission."

Santana put the spoon down and pulled herself up onto the counter to watch Quinn work. "Oh I didn't back off, I am merely onto phase 2 of the mission."

Quinn gave her a confused look as she went back to her work. "I hate to ask but what is phase 2?"

"I thought you would never ask. Well it is quite simple, now that you have been spending more alone time together Finn has become accustom to being with you. Soon he will realize that he wants to spend all of his time with you. Ideally he will come to his senses and grab you and carry you over his shoulder to his room and have his way with you for several hours but I will settle for him to ask you out." Santana said as she picked at the salad bowl eating a piece of tomato.

"You are insane! You know that right? If you put even a quarter of your energy into finding someone for yourself you would have a girlfriend of your own." Quinn said as she swatted Santana's hand away from the salad. "I know that you miss Britt but that ended a long time ago, she is happy with Artie. There are other women out there that you could be happy with."

"You are going to lecture me about holding onto a past love Q? Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Besides I know that Britt is happy and I am happy for her. It isn't so much that I am holding onto Brittany it's the feeling that I had with her that I can't let go of. I could be myself with her; there was no hiding behind the badass mask. Not that I am not a badass mind you but you know what I mean." Santana said as she slipped off of the counter and walked over to the fridge.

"No one doubts your badassery San. I just want you to be happy. I know that you have plenty of admirers but you don't let them get to know you, not the real you, only the naked you. You deserve more." Quinn said as she set water to boil for the noodles. "Can you get the salad dressing out?"

Santana looked in the fridge and came back with empty hands. "It looks like we are out. I can run to the corner store and get some." she offered.

"No I will go, you don't have shoes on. Put the bread in and don't let it burn. I should be back before Finn and Alex get here." Said Quinn as she put on her coat and headed for the door. Santana did as she was told and prepared the garlic bread and put it in the oven. After a few minutes she heard the front door open. Santana remembered that they needed the strainer for the noodles and went to grab it from the bottom cupboard, she practically had to crawl into it to reach it. She heard someone enter the kitchen.

"So Q what do you think Finn's cousin will be like? Think Alex will be like another Finn, all giant and goofy?"

"Nah, I take more after my mom's side of the family. But I am told we have the same eyes." Came a definitely female voice, a sexy female voice at that.

Santana stood up in shock and hit her head on the edge of the counter causing her to curse but otherwise she was speechless. The girl that stood before her was tall, not Finn tall but at least 5 foot 7 or 8. She was well toned as far as Santana could see but not all muscley. She had a short haircut like Quinn's but her hair was dark, not as dark as Finn's and it also had reddish highlights to it. She had a similar smile to Finn but unique to the girl. Her face looked a lot like one of her favorite actresses Julia Stiles. She also noticed that the girl was kind of dancing, shifting her feet. "You must be Santana, Finn sent me up ahead of him. I really need to pee." When Santana didn't say anything. She asked "Bathroom? Where is it?" Without saying a word Santana pointed down the hall. "Thanks." Called the girl that had rendered her speechless. She was pulled from her daze when she heard Finn and Quinn at the door.

Finn set down a large duffel bag by the couch and asked "Did Alex find the apartment? She really needed to go."

Santana nodded and gestured towards the bathroom. She walked silently back to the kitchen with Quinn following her. "Are you alright San? You look like you got hit by a truck. Did Alex say something that upset you?"

Santana finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper, "Alex is a girl." It was said like a question and Quinn was confused.

"Of course Alex is a girl, you knew that." Quinn stated.

"I don't think so. I think I would remember Hudson saying that his smoking hot girl cousin would be sleeping on my couch!" she said still in a quiet voice but clearly getting a little worked up.

"I don't think Finn would ever refer to her as his smoking hot cousin but he did say that Alex was a girl. Come on he talks about her all the time."

"I guess I must have missed that."

"You like her. You think she is hot. You want to have little Hudson babies with her." Quinn said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up. I just think that she lucked out on the gene pool lottery and didn't end up looking like She-Finn."

"No I can see it in your face San, you like her. I haven't ever seen you like this. Just remember that this is Finn's family, his only cousin. Don't screw this up." Quinn warned. "Now let's get this food on the table." Santana could hear Finn and Alex talking as she headed out of the kitchen.

"So that was the infamous Santana, the same Santana that you lost your virginity too? Damn Finn, she is hot, way to go! Wait is she also the one you turned gay?" Alex asked in a cheerful voice causing Santana to blush.

"I didn't turn her gay Alex." Finn protested as Santana came into the room. She hoped that her face wasn't too red.

"Finnocence didn't turn me gay, I think it might have been the cheerleader uniforms." Santana joked as she set food on the table. "We haven't been properly introduced, Santana Lopez, your cousin's roommate and partner." She said offering her hand.

Alex smiled her own version of a half smile and took the hand and grasped it and shook it but didn't let go. "Alex Hudson, Finn's cousin, marine helicopter pilot. Well former marine pilot." After about a minute both girls realized that they were still holding the others hand. Finn laughed, clearly amused at the girls reaction to each other.

"Well I am hungry, can we eat now?" He asked. Everyone sat down, and Alex was bombarded with questions.

Santana was playing with her spaghetti and asked, "So what kind of name is Alex? Is it short for Alexandria or Alexa?"

"Nope its just Alex, Alex Jamie Hudson." Alex said as she grabbed another piece of bread. She obviously had the Hudson appetite.

"That's weird, I mean that is a guy's name." Santana scoffed.

"Well I think Santana is a strange name too, it's what the last name of a guitarist from like over 30 years ago." retorted the dark haired girl with sparkling eyes. "Anyway I was named after my dad's mentor. The sonogram was wrong and my dad had already monogrammed a silver cup with the name Alex on it. When I came my parents didn't feel the need to change it. Besides I like my name. But I like your name too, I like unique names."

Santana was once again left speechless, there were few people that stood up to her and they were all sitting at the same table. Yeah she liked Alex she admitted to herself. This girl would challenge her, it didn't hurt that she was gorgeous.

Quinn broke the silence, "So what do you think you will do now that you are discharged? Any plans?"

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "I don't really know, I have been in the marines since I was 17, it is all I know. I suppose I could try to find a job flying helicopters but I don't know if that is what I want."

Finn spoke up, "That isn't true! I remember you were always taking pictures when we were kids and you were your school's photographer for the paper and yearbook. You loved it and you were good."

Quinn looked over to Finn's cousin who was blushing from the praise. "I don't know if Finn told you but I am a photographer, I have my own studio. I have been thinking of taking on an assistant. If you would be interested we could try it out on a temporary basis."

Alex laughed, "Of course I knew that you are a photographer, Finn wouldn't shut up about how good you are in his letters. But seriously you would give me a job without seeing any of my prints?"

It was Quinn's turn to blush, "Actually I have seen some of your work; Finn showed me the picture you took of your grandparents' farm. It was great, you captured the light perfectly. You have talent and maybe I could help you get better."

"Seriously?" Quinn nodded. "I accept. I really appreciate this Quinn, you don't know me and this is huge for me." Said Alex as she looked at Quinn with a big smile.

"You can start Monday if that works for you." Quinn said as she picked up her plate.

"Here let me help, I also wanted to thank you all for letting me crash on your couch. I will be out of your hair as soon as I find a place." Alex said as she took Quinn's plate as well as her own to the kitchen. She started to fill the sink with water. Santana came in with her own plate and set it in the sink.

"You don't have to do that, tonight its Finn's job to do the dishes. And don't worry about finding a place; you can stay as long as you want." Santana said trying to sound confident.

"I really don't mind doing some chores." She then flashed a heart stopping smile in Santana's direction and arched her brow, "So you want me to stay." It wasn't a question and the statement made Santana bite her tongue. She fought the urge to kiss the girl who was currently up to her elbows in soap suds. Doing the dishes had never looked sexier. Santana left the room speechless.

Santana walked quickly into the living room and grabbed Finn by the arm and pulled him in the direction of his room. Once inside she closed the door. Finn looked very confused. "What is the deal with your cousin Hudson!' Santana whisper yelled.

"What do you mean?" asked Finn, who looked like he was enjoying himself.

"I mean is you cousin playing for my team or is she flirty with everyone?" Santana said as she flopped down on his bed.

Finn sat next to her. "Do remember me telling you in high school about how I knew what a big deal it was for you to come out because I had helped my cousin come out to her family?"

"Vaguely, mostly I remember being mad at you." Santana said as she hugged Finn's pillow. "So?"

"So, I only have the one cousin, Alex. She came out to me when we were twelve years old. When she was fifteen she was ready to tell her parents. It wasn't easy, my uncle is a career marine and it took a while for him to come around."

"So she is gay?" Santana said hopefully as she sat up.

"Very. She might actually have more notches on her belt than you. You have harems of girls she had platoons. You like her don't you? I knew you would, that is why I wanted her stay here. I had my own mission." Finn said with a smirk.

"You planned this? I hate you!" Santana said as she smacked him with the pillow.

"I even had a mission name. S.N.A.P. it stands for Santana Needs A Paramour." Finn said proudly.

"Paramour?" Santana questioned.

"What I used the thesaurus Kurt got me a few years ago, it means girlfriend." Finn defended his word choice. "Anyway Operation S.N.A.G. didn't sound that good."

"It's not your word choice, it's that you care enough to make a plan. But I swear you and Q are made for each other with your ability to come up with mission names." Santana than winced hoping that Finn hadn't heard her slip up. No such luck.

"What did you just say San? Quinn and I are made for each other? What did you mean by that?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Finn pov's

Finn looked at Santana expectantly, needing to hear her answer. Santana fell back onto her back and covered her face with the pillow. "Any chance you could forget I said anything? No, okay. I have been trying to get you and Q together for a few weeks now. I told Quinn about my mission when she confronted me when we brought you home."

Finn fell back on the bed next to her, he was stunned. It took a few minutes before he could speak. "So Quinn knows that you are trying to hook us up and is okay with it?" he asked trying not to let on how excited he was.

"I wouldn't say that she was completely for the plan." Santana watched her partner's face fall. "I don't mean like that, she didn't want to force the relationship. She wanted you to want to be with her without interference from me." Finn had a small smile start to form on his face when Santana continued. "Now that you know you have to make up your mind and do something."

"She has feelings for me? Not just friend and roommate feelings?" Finn needed clarified as he sat up on an elbow and looked down at Santana.

"She has I want to take you into a room with a locking door and make passionate love to you feelings." Santana said with a sly smile. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Finn laid back down and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know, I promised myself the last time we broke up that I wouldn't go back to her if things ended with Rachel. I didn't want to yo-yo between them. I hurt her really bad last time San."

Santana sat up this time and sat crossed legged next to Finn; she pulled him up to a sitting position. She placed her hands on his knees, "I understand that Finn, you don't want to hurt her again, and I promise that if you do I will end you, but this is different. You are not teenagers anymore and there is no chance of Rachel coming back into the picture, right?" Finn shook his head enthusiastically. "I guess what you have to ask yourself is if Quinn is what you want. Do you see a future with her? I know you have feelings for her; I can see it when you are together but are they enough? If they aren't then you need to put the girl out of misery but if they are then you need to take action. The girl has waited a long time for you. Don't screw this up." She got off the bed after kissing his cheek, "You are one of the few good guys out there Finn, Quinn would be lucky to have you. Now let's get out of here before they get suspicious."

Finn ran his hand through his hair and said, "You go, I will be out in a little while, I have some things to think about."

_One month later February 14__th_

A whole month had gone by and Finn was still trying to sort out what Santana told him. He still couldn't believe that Quinn liked him maybe even loved him. His heart told him to grab her and never let her go. His head told him to take his time but he knew that his heart was winning the tug-of-war.

Finn had been back at work for the last three weeks now, to both his and Santana's relief. Santana's temporary partner had hugged Finn when he came back and mumbled something about being free at last. It was Finn's turn to drive and his turn at the song game.

"So San I think I got one that will stump you." He sang:

_Should they catch us and dispatch us to those separate work camps, _

_I'll dream about you. I will not doubt you with the passing of time. _

_Oh yeah. Should they kill me, your love will fill me, as warm as the bullets yeah  
I'll know my purpose. This war was worth this. _

_I won't let you down._

"That is a tough on but it's Say Anything – Alive with the Glory of Love. Try again." Santana said proudly, Finn never stumped her.

Finn turned on the next block it was near the end of their shift. "Okay how about this,":

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights, I hate them  
Lets start this again for real_

_So here I am I'm trying_  
_So here I am are you ready_  
_So here I am I'm trying_  
_So here I am are you ready_

Santana laughed, "Oh way to easy Finnocence, Blink 182- Always.

"I know that was a gimme, this last one is harder." He sang:

_I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be._

Santana thought for a while, she didn't recognize the song and she hated that he had stumped her. "Fine I give, what is the song?"

Finn raised a fist in victory, he never won. "It's from the eighties, a band called New Order and the song is Bizarre Love Triangle."

"I am not sure how but I think you cheated, anyway I know what they have in common. You finally decided to tell Quinn how you feel. It's about time." Santana said as she punched Finn on the leg.

"Ouch! I thought we agreed no more hitting San." Finn said as he rubbed his leg.

"No we agreed I wouldn't hit you when I am driving. So how are you telling her? Are you going to do it tonight, isn't that a little cliché?"

"Well it is the anniversary of our first date but no, I don't think I will tonight she said that she wanted to have a quiet evening since it has been a hectic week at the studio." Finn answered as he pulled up to the station. "What about you? Alex finally agreed to go out with you. I thought she would never give in."

"I know right? I can't believe she wanted to wait until we got to know each other for a whole month before agreeing. Your cousin is mean Hudson, teasing me and making me beg. I don't beg for anyone." Santana pouted but then perked up. "But I have the whole night planned, dinner, dancing and hopefully we end up at her place so don't wait up."

"La la la la! I don't want to hear about you and my cousin like that. At least she has her own place now and I won't walk in on you two doing things on the couch." Finn shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah she was lucky that there was an opening in the building." Santana agreed as she grabbed her bag from the trunk. "See you in there."

Finn grabbed his stuff and headed to the men's locker room. He was genuinely happy for Alex and Santana, he had watched them grow closer and they seemed like a good match. Both were very strong women who needed someone willing stand up to the other. Finn changed out of his uniform into street clothes. He gave his daily report to the sergeant and waited for Santana in the lobby. He knew that she was excited, he had never known her to go a month without hooking up with someone so he knew that Alex meant something to her. "All set let's go." Santana said as she hooked her arm with his. "I want to get some flowers for your smoking hot cousin."

At the apartment Finn helped her get ready, meaning he watched her try on a dozen outfits, well he didn't see her change but he saw her in a dozen different outfits before she settled on a above the knee black strapless dress. Her hair was down and Finn let out a whistle. "You look amazing San."

"I know. Now let's hope that your cousin feels the same." Santana said as she smoothed the dress and checked herself out in the mirror.

They heard a knock at the door. "Well you won't have to wait; it sounds like she is here." Finn said as he went to answer the door. When he opened it he found his cousin standing there looking a little nervous. She was wearing a dark green above the knee dress with thin spaghetti straps (he really needed to hang out with more guys than Kurt and Blaine). "Hey Alex, San should be out in a minute. You look great."

"You think? Quinn let me go early so I could get ready. It still feels weird to wear a dress instead of fatigues." She said looking around the room.

"How is going working with Quinn? She says that you are a natural." Finn asked as he tried to distract his cousin.

"Oh working with Quinn is great, she is so patient with me, I am learning a lot. She is even letting me take some of the shots. She should be finished in a couple of hours. So what about you and Quinn?"

"Not you too." Finn groaned.

"Hey I cannot help it, I know you Finn, and I have never seen you look as happy as when she comes in the room. Besides what do you think Santana and I talk about?" Alex said smirking at her cousin's discomfort.

"Remind me to have a talk with San about private things" Finn said shaking his head.

"Private parts? I would never talk about your privates with your cousin Finn. That is just gross." Santana laughed as she entered the room.

Finn groaned again, "Not my private parts, my private things!"

"Oh, private things, that is different, those I would discuss with her. You and Quinn are like our very own soap opera." Santana smiled at Alex. "You look fan-fucking-tastic, let's go before the Finniot says anything else."

"Thanks San, you look pretty tasty yourself. By the way I love the nicknames for Finn, do you have anymore?" Alex said as they headed out the door. "Bye Finn!" the girls called back before closing the door.

Maybe it wasn't Finn's best idea to get those two together.

Finn put a dvd on and made himself comfortable on the couch. He watched the movie but was not really paying attention to what was happening on the screen. What he needed was a plan to tell Quinn how he felt. He wanted to do some grand gesture to show her but nothing sounded right. It had to be perfect. The movie ended and he decided that he needed to get his mind off of the planning since he was getting nowhere fast. He decided on watching The Princess Bride. It was one of his favorite movies; it had sword fighting and rodents of unusual size not to mention Andre the Giant. It was the perfect movie. He was about twenty minutes into it when Quinn walked in. She collapsed on the couch next to him. "Long day?" he asked.

"Very, but it was good. Alex and I got a lot done. Princess Bride?" she said as she stretched.

"Yep, it's one of my favorites; I can start it over if you want to watch with me." Finn said as he discreetly admired her body as she stretched.

"I would love that, it's one of faves too. It has everything a movie needs, romance, pirates and Andre the Giant. Let me go change into something more comfortable." She said as she rose from the couch and headed to her room. Finn got up as well.

"Okay I think I will change too." He hit the back button on the remote and headed to his room. He came out wearing some flannel pajama pants and a Yale track team sweat shirt that Quinn had given him years before. He saw her coming from the kitchen with snacks, she was wearing sweats and a NYPD tee-shirt that she had stolen from him last year. "Nice shirt, I used to have just like it." He teased.

"You are just jealous that it looks better on me."

"You are right it does look better on you. So is it weird that Santana, who I think of as a sister, is going out with my cousin?"

"It is a little weird that you think of the girl that you lost your virginity to as like a sister." Countered Quinn as she sat down.

"Good point. You ready to start the movie?" he asked as he sat on the couch. Quinn settled in next to him, putting her feet on his lap.

"Now I am." They watched the movie in silence but Finn kept stealing glances over to Quinn when he thought she wasn't looking. They were at the part of the movie where the Dread Pirate Roberts and Buttercup are approaching the Fire Swamp. Quinn reached for the remote and turned up the volume. "This is one of the best parts." She shivered a little and Finn noticed, he got up and went to his room. Quinn paused the movie. He returned with a blanket.

"You looked cold." He said as he draped it over her. He sat back down next to her, pushing play on the remote.

Quinn was touched at his gesture. "Sit closer to me? Keep me warm?" she asked.

"As you wish." Finn said with a smile and pulled her into his lap. On screen they watched Buttercup push the pirate down the deadly hill as he yelled "As you wish!" It was almost at the exact moment that both Quinn and Buttercup realized what they meant with the line.

Quinn turned to look into Finn's eyes. "As you wish?" she said hopefully. She braced herself for disappointment but instead found Finn beaming back at her,

"As you wish." He said confidently not breaking her eye contact, he had hoped that she would catch his meaning when he said it the first time. Anyone that had ever seen the movie knows that 'As you wish' means I love you.

Finn wasn't prepared for Quinn grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. It took him a moment but that was all it took before he started to respond. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and Quinn didn't hesitate. She had her hands in his hair pulling him closer. Finn had his hands on her face, she pulled back to change positions to straddle him. The loss of contact causing both of them to sigh but they both started kissing again as soon as Quinn got in a comfortable position. Finn ran his hands down her back causing her to shiver at his touch his hands slipped under the hem of the shirt and she helped him pull it off leaving her in only her sweat pants and red bra, once again breaking their kiss, but they needed oxygen so it was okay. Quinn was breathing hard and shaking a little.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked also breathing hard.

"I am perfect, this is perfect. The only thing that would make this better is if you would take off your shirt." Quinn said as she licked her lips.

"Done." Finn said as he quickly stripped off the offending clothing. At this moment he would do anything the blonde asked. He pulled her into another kiss. His lips didn't stay on hers, they moved along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point. His hands were making quick work of her bra, he had it off with a flick of his wrist. Quinn was moaning and it was driving Finn crazy. He wanted to touch everything and kiss everywhere. He had never gotten this far with Quinn before. He flipped them so that she was under him. He started kissing down her neck until he reached her breasts. He admired them a moment before he began to place kisses around one while massaging the other.

Quinn's pov

Never in her life had Quinn felt like this, every touch, every kiss felt like it was pushing her towards a point of no return. She in no way felt like she needed someone like she needed Finn right now. The room could be on fire and she wouldn't leave this spot. She had one hand in his hair and the other was digging into his back, she was sure she was living marks but neither seemed to care. All either wanted was to be closer.

"Pants" she managed to say between the animalistic sounds that Finn had driven her to.

Finn looked up from what he was doing and said out of breath, "What?"

"Pants, our pants they need to come off."

"Right." Finn said his lop-sided smile. "I knew that." He quickly got rid of his pants, he looked down at his spider-man boxers and blushed.

Quinn laughed at him, "Finn you don't need to be embarrassed I got those for you remember?" Finn relaxed as he started kissing down her torso, he enjoyed how he was making her quiver at his touch. He reached the waistband of her sweats and hooked his fingers under and started to pull them down but then stopped. "What is wrong?" Quinn asked nervously. "Please don't have changed your mind" she thought as Finn sat up.

"This isn't right." He said.

"What isn't right?" she said praying in her head that he still wanted her.

"You deserve better than this. I wanted to something big to show you that I am serious about us starting over. We haven't even gone out on a date. What kind of man am I to just start this without really telling you how I feel?" Finn said looking down at her.

Quinn scooted back on the couch so she could sit up. "Finn first off, I kissed you and second you don't need some grand gesture to show me you care. I knew when you brought me the blanket. As far as a date goes, we can do that later. As to what kind of man you are, let me tell you. You are the best man I know, I have loved you since I was fifteen. I have never stopped. I need you to know that this, us I mean is as real as it gets for me. There is no one else that I want, only you. I need this to be real for you too." said Quinn as she placed her hands on his chest.

Finn put his hands over hers and brought them down to his lap. "There has never been anything more real to me in my life than you. It may have taken me a while but I realized that you never left my heart. It wasn't just that the love I had for you came back but I fell in love with this you. I loved high school you, I loved college you and I love the you that watches zombie movies with me and goes running with me. I love the you that steals the bacon off of my plate when you think I am not looking. I love you. I want no one else."

"Good, now that that is settled will you please kiss me?" Quinn said taking all of his words in. He loved her. Her heart soared. He picked her up and started to carry her to her room.

"Our first time will not be on the couch." He said as he kissed her.

"Okay, we can save the couch for the fifth or sixth time. Frankly I just want you, I wouldn't care if it happened on the floor or up against the fridge." She said between the kisses that she placed on his neck. He growled as he placed her on her bed and closed the door.

"We will have plenty of opportunities to christen the apartment but right now let's start with the bed." Finn said as he pulled down her pants kissing the exposed skin as he went.

"As you wish" giggled Quinn as he pulled the sweats off. Finn laughed as he looked down at her clad only in her red and blue boy shorts. They had spider-man on them. "What they came as a set when I bought yours."

"I love them." He said before capturing her mouth with his. She ground her hips into his and could feel him through his boxers. He was hard and it sent a rush of heat through her. She could feel moisture between her legs and she felt the need to feel more of him. She flipped them over and continued to roll her hips grinding deeper into him causing him to moan loudly. "Quinn, you don't know how good that feels but you need to slow down."

Quinn had no intention of slowing down; she had waited too long for this. She moved his hands from her breasts to her waist and he took the hint and pulled the soaking wet boy shorts off. All that was left separating them was the thin fabric of his boxers. She started to pull them off but it would seem that Finn had other plans. He flipped them once more and smiled at her as he placed kisses around her thighs, he parted them and kissed the inner part of her leg making her spread them even further. She felt him blow warm air over her core and it caused her to buck her hips. He placed a hand on her hips to calm her as he ran a finger between her slick folds earning him a moan from Quinn. He then placed an open mouth kiss over her opening before thrusting his tongue into her.

This was all new to Quinn but god did it feel amazing. She had both hands in his hair pulling him closer. "God Finn that feels sooo good. More please." She moaned, her words shaky as she was pushed closer to the edge. She felt his tongue be replaced by two fingers that thrust in and out of her in a fast pace his tongue moving to her clit where he sucked and nibbled it. Curling his fingers a little until they hit just the right spot to send her right over the edge. He could feel her inner muscles tighten around his fingers and he continued to pump in and out to draw out her pleasure. Quinn never knew she could make the kind of noises that erupted from her but she refused to hold anything back. When she stopped shaking she grabbed Finn and pulled him into a deep kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and that made her even hotter for him. This time when she grabbed his boxers he made no move to stop her. Once off she looked at him. Santana hadn't lied, he was a big boy. She wondered if he would fit. She grabbed him and started to stroke him making even harder. Finn's eyes rolled back as she did this, making her feel incredible to have this kind of power over him.

"Do you have a condom?" Finn said in a shaky voice.

"No but I am on the pill, besides I want to feel you, all of you." Quinn said as she positioned him over her. She gave him a loving kiss and nodded as he pushed himself slowly into her. He barely moved as he let her adjust before pushing in a little further. He could see that Quinn was in some pain as he went deeper into her.

"Should I stop?" he asked praying that she would say no. He had never felt this good before.

"I will kill you if you stop, just give me a minute." She said through her teeth. After a moment she urged to go on until he was fully in her. He gave her time to adjust before he started to move. At first it was slow but then Quinn started to match his thrusts. The developed a rhythm and began to go faster. They kept up the faster pace as Quinn could feel herself get close. "I am so close Finn, harder." Finn complied and thrust hard and moved a hand to fondle her clit. She came hard screaming his name. Finn continued to thrust a little slower in order to bring her down easy. Quinn felt like all of her bones had turned to jello.

Finn was perched on his elbows, smiling down on her; it was then that she felt that he was still hard inside her. He rolled them over still buried in her. With her on top she was in control. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself as she still felt wobbly from her last orgasm. She started to rock back and forth; she put his hands on her breasts. He rubbed small circles around her nipples and she could feel the now familiar sign that she was close to coming again. She wanted Finn to join her this time. "Come with me Finn." She didn't need to tell him twice, as her walls began to tighten around him he let go moaning her name. She could feel him explode inside her and she milked him until there was nothing left. She collapsed on top of him. He kissed her and wiped a strand of hair from her face. She saw so much love in his gaze.

"We should have done that ages ago." She said as she lifted herself off of him and snuggled next to him. Finn said nothing but ran a hand down her side drawing her closer to him.

"All that matters is that it is happening now."

"You are right, I am thirsty I am going to get some water, do you want some?" she asked as she slid out from his strong arms. He nodded as he watched her naked figure leave the room.

Quinn ran into the kitchen, not wanting to be out of his arms for long, and ran right into Santana.

"I leave for a couple of hours and look what happens!" Santana exclaimed as she took in the sight of a flushed naked Quinn. "Not that I am complaining but maybe next time you could grab a robe Q."

Quinn was beyond being shy at this point and opened the fridge to grab a couple of waters. "I am happy for you Q, both you and Finn. I don't want to say I told you so but I told you so." Santana smiled. "It was good wasn't it? I knew it would be. Who knew you could make noises like that." Quinn turned a deep shade of red that went from her ears to her toes. "Oh don't worry I only heard a little, I just got home and I am not staying, I will stay on Alex's couch tonight unless I can persuade her to share her bed. I ordered you a pizza, you will need nourishment. It should be here any minute. I am thrilled that Operation FUINN was a complete success. Never doubt my missions again Blondie." The door bell rang and Santana left the kitchen and came back with a pizza. "Okay I am leaving, I will want details tomorrow." She leaned in and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

For the first time since running into the kitchen Quinn spoke "What wouldn't you do?"

"Good question there is nothing I wouldn't do for the right person. Love you. Happy Valentine's day Q." with that she was gone. Quinn headed back to the bedroom. It was a great Valentine's day.

A/N I finally did it, some Fuinn action. Let me know what you think. I only have a few more chapters in mind before wrapping this story up. I won't be able to update until late next week so don't hate me. Evil work keeps getting in the way. Review and make my day.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N So a little more Fuinn action in this chapter. I apologize for not updating sooner but I haven't had a chance to sit down all week. I still don't own Glee but I will take credit for Alex, if Ryan Murphy wants her he can come find me.

Chapter 12 As Night Falls

Finn's pov

_Valentine's Day night_

Finn sat up in Quinn's bed as he watched run out of the room to grab some water. He couldn't believe that only a little over an hour ago he had been trying to come up with a way to tell her that he wanted to be with her and now they had just made the most incredible love that he had ever had. Everything with Quinn was amazing, the way she kissed him, the sounds that she made when he touched her, and the look in her eyes when she said that she loved him, he knew it was the complete truth. She hid nothing from him. He knew that whatever they had was new and needed to be defined but for tonight he would be content with making her feel as loved as humanly possible. Before he knew it he was making plans for their future, how he would try to give her anything she wanted, to make her know every day that he loved her, they hadn't even been a couple a day and he knew that it was the start of forever for them. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Quinn had returned with food.

She jumped on him and giggled a little at his surprised expression. "You looked a million miles away Finn." She said as moved to sit beside him with the pizza box on her lap. She handed him a slice, "Here you need to keep your strength up, I have plans for you later."

"I wasn't a million miles away more like a few years ahead." He said as he took a big bite of the pizza. "I was thinking of our future together." Quinn's eyes got wide at his confession. "That doesn't scare you that I am moving too fast, because I can slow down. I take it back I am only thinking of the here and now." Finn rambled.

Quinn put a finger to his mouth to quiet him. "I love that you are thinking of our future, I want you to, I think about it too. And you can tell me anything." She said kissing him before going back to her pizza.

"Oh good, I know that we are moving a little fast but I guess I am just so happy that I don't care." He said as he grabbed another slice. "Where did the pizza come from? I wasn't zoned out that long was I?"

"Santana came back from her date and heard us and figured that we would be hungry after. Don't worry she left, she staying with Alex tonight. And as far as I am concerned things came not happen fast enough for me I have waited five years for my chance with you." Quinn said as she kissed away a little sauce that Finn had on his jaw.

"San heard us, oh god I am never going to hear the end of that." He laughed as he pulled Quinn back on top of him. "Well since she is gone and I have carb loaded how would you feel about round two?" He asked arching an eyebrow suggestively.

"Why Mr. Hudson, that had to be the most romantic proposition that I ever heard." Quinn laughed.

"Let me try again. Lucy Quinn Fabray, you make my heart soar and my pulse race at the mere thought of being near you. Please let me show you how much you mean to me." He kissed down her neck before bringing his gaze back to her eyes. She could see that his usually dark chocolate eyes were much darker. His smoldering look was sending a bolt of arousal to every part of her body.

"Much better." She stammered, "Okay show me what you got." She teased as she kissed him and pushed him down on the mattress. Finn rolled them over so that he was above her. He kissed her hard and left her breathless before he moved down her body kissing and caressing everywhere. Quinn just lay there enjoying the attention; her hands were tangled in his hair, urging him to go lower. Finn smiled as he looked up and saw Quinn's face, the look of lust and need, he gave her a deep kiss before going where she desperately wanted him to go.

She was already so wet for him that his ego soared, he did that. He thought about teasing her but decided that any teasing could wait. His hand cupped her core and rubbed just enough to give her a healthy dose of friction as his mouth sucked on a nipple, his other hand was running down her leg. As he moved lower he raised both of her legs to go on his shoulders. Quinn bucked her hips at the new position and not so silently urged Finn to help relieve some of the tension that had been building up.

He slipped both hands behind her lower back, supporting her, cradling her, and caressing her with his fingertips all at the same time. His mouth was sucking, swirling, biting tenderly, and then lapping at all of her flowing juices. Finn moaned deeply into her, the vibrations against her clit caused her to shake with pleasure, when she instinctively lifted her hips up drawing him as close as possible. Quinn felt herself give way and came violently screaming his name. Finn looked at her in amazement; he had never seen anything quite as beautiful or extraordinary as Quinn at her moment of release.

Quinn's pov

As soon as Quinn was able to stop shaking, she reached for Finn. He was hard and ready for her. She ran her thumb over his sensitive head and lightly stroked him. "My turn." She said in a husky voice. She had never done this before and was so nervous that she was trembling a little but she was determined and there was no stopping a determined Quinn. This was all new to Finn as well so he was eager to let her try. Quinn knew that she would never be able to take all of him in her mouth but that didn't stop her from trying. She sucked and licked his shaft as far down as she could go, bobbing her head as she drew him nearer to release. She felt him shake a little. "Quinn I am so close." Finn stuttered as he for the first time in years thought about the mailman. Quinn removed her mouth and started to place kisses around the base and licked a line back up to his glistening head. She grabbed him and positioned him at her entrance.

"I need you now Finn." She said shakily. He can't form words so he nods and he watches as she lowers herself onto him. Her eyes roll back as she starts to move. She sets a fast tempo and he thrusts upward in time. "More Finn. I need more." She pants. Finn flips them, the change in angle causes Quinn to moan into his ear. "Yes! Oh god yes Finn!"

Finn's pov

He can feel that she is close and he is so close that it takes every bit of control not to lose it. Finn was completely lost in her; lost in the feeling of her walls clamping down around him, lost in the sound of her voice, and lost in the scent of her skin mixed with that of her wet sex. He drove himself into her relentlessly over and over again, each time feeling himself getting nearer and nearer that point of completely ecstasy. Quinn's nails were digging into his bare shoulders, but the pain only drove him on. This was his woman, his alone and forever. She could do whatever she wished with him as long as she was happy. He knew that her happiness would forever secure his own as well. And he knew without a doubt that right at this moment she wasn't just happy – she was ecstatic. And therefore so was he. All it takes is on last thrust and she comes undone, her screams captured by his mouth pulling her into a passionate kiss as his own release follows.

He almost collapses on her but manages to roll to his side to avoid crushing her. "Okay we will be doing this a lot. I am just going to warn you now." Quinn said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Agreed. I am at your beck and call, but do you think we could rest a little before the next round?" Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I suppose you earned yourself a nap." She giggled. Quinn stifled a yawn, she was a little worn out as well. It wasn't long before she heard Finn's breathing slow and soft snores come from him. She settled in closer to him. Her eyes closed and couldn't help but slip into a peaceful slumber.

_That same night Alex's apartment_

Alex's pov

"So my cousin is getting it on with my boss downstairs and you think that I am just going to let you spend the night here?" Alex asked in mock seriousness.

"You would subject me to listening to their grunts and moans? Fine but I am going to send you my therapy bill." Santana scoffed as she turned slowly back to the elevator.

"Enough about their sex sounds, yes you can stay…on the couch." Alex teased as she opened the door wide. Her apartment was smaller than the one that Santana shared with Quinn and Finn but a decent size for New York. It was sparsely decorated since Alex didn't have many belongings or time to shop. But she did have a nice big couch and television. One of the many things she had in common with Finn was a love of video games. "It isn't to late we could watch a movie if you want." She asked Santana.

"Sure, that sounds good." Santana said as she headed to the couch. She was now dressed in a pair of shorts and an old oversized tee-shirt. Alex had changed when she got home as well and was wearing a gray tank top and pair of boxers. Alex watched Santana stretch out on her couch; there was no denying it that the girl was beautiful. Alex walked over to the entertainment center and grabbed the handful of dvds that she had and handed them to her raven haired guest. "Zombieland, Resident Evil, 28 days Later, Dawn of the Dead and Fido. I am sensing a theme here. You didn't tell me that you were a zombie freak like Q and Finn! My god I am surrounded be undead lovers." Santana said as she fanned the movies out on the coffee table.

"Technically those are Quinn's movies I just borrowed them, but yeah I have a thing for the undead, I think they are just misunderstood. All they want is to eat brains and live their lives in peace. I borrowed a couple of other movies but they are in the bedroom, let me go check." Alex said as she left the room, Santana followed as she hadn't seen the other girl's room yet. "Ah, here…oh…you're here." Alex said as she turned right into Santana causing her to drop the dvds to the floor.

Santana relished the closeness in that moment and inhaled deeply taking in Alex's scent. She bent to the floor to pick up the movies and admired the former marine's physique from a new angle. "Here we go, wait I have been looking everywhere for these. These are mine." Santana held up D.E.B.S. and Jennifer's Body.

"Well now you don't have to look for them anymore. Lets watch D.E.B.S. I never got a chance to watch it. I haven't seen it in years. I love Jordana Brewster." Alex smirked as she grabbed Santana's hand and led her to the bed.

"I thought we were watching in the living room?" questioned Santana as she stood by the bed.

"Well we can go in there if you would be more comfortable but I want to stretch out and I like watching tv in here better." Alex said as she climbed on top of the large bed and patted the spot next to her. "Is big bad Santana afraid that she won't be able to control herself in my room?" She teased.

Santana's pov

"Oh it is on." thought Santana as she hopped up on the bed. "I am not afraid of anything except maybe clowns and spam." She said as she sat right next to her host.

"Spam?"

"Yeah, what the hell is it, it sure isn't ham." justified Santana. "Start the movie."

Alex laughed at her reasoning and pushed play. Both girls watched in silence for a while, enjoying the movie, but after a while Santana decided to do a little teasing of her own. Alex noticed that Santana's fingers had made their way to her hand. It had been a while for her to just hold someone's hand, it felt nice. Alex glanced over to her and Santana kept her attention to the screen as if nothing was going on. Alex squeezed her hand a little and that got her interest. "I am trying to watch the movie." Santana said in a huff.  
Alex raised a brow, "I believe you started this."

"Well I don't see you complaining." Santana retorted as she returned her attention to the movie.

Alex jerked Santana's hand and caused the smaller girl to fall onto Alex's lap. "I wasn't complaining, merely stating a fact. Now the way I see it you could let go or you could let me move forward with Operation S.N.A.P., yeah Finn told me about his mission."

Santana was torn, she was used to being the one in control and right now it felt like she had a handle on nothing. She didn't want to cave but she really wanted to go forward with Alex. For the first time in a long time she felt something more than simple lust. She actually like talking to her and was enjoying getting to know her. Granted the lack of physical contact was frustrating her a bit but if that is what it took then she could handle it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Alex waving her free hand in front of her face. "Hey San, you in there? I didn't break you or anything did I?"

Santana shook her head, "It takes a lot more than that to break me, so Finn told you about his plan to find me a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, actually he told me when he picked me up from the airport. He said that he thought we would be a good fit if we didn't kill each other first. That peaked my interest." Answered Alex.

"So you have been playing me for a month?!"

"No, nothing like that. You have to understand, I haven't been with anyone in a long while and the way Finn talked about you in his letters I knew I wanted to get to know you. Remember how I told you about my past relationships; if you could even call them relationships, I jumped into them with no thought. There was no getting to know the girl, half of the time I didn't even know their last names. I didn't care. But after hearing Finn gush about you for the last couple years I wanted to know you to try for something real with you. So I am sorry if you think that I mislead you but I was being honest when I said that I wanted us to take our time. I want more with you."

It was a lot for Santana to take in, part of her wanted to be angry on principle but a bigger part was pleased that the girl next to her liked her enough before even meeting her to want to have something more than a quick fuck with her. She looked at Alex and saw all of the emotion on her face, there was hope in her eyes and a little bit of a mischief smile that graced her stunning face. Santana did the only thing she could think of doing… she leaned in and gave the girl a kiss.

Now Santana had had a lot of first kisses over the years, some were scorching hot others were luke warm, some left her wanting more while others left a lot to be desired but this one was different. It was a simple sweet kiss that hid nothing, it wasn't a peck on the lips nor did it deepen, but it did what it was supposed to. This kiss was the start of something, it would certainly lead to more kisses, hopefully a lot more, but for now it simply said that Santana was on the same page, she wanted to be there, she wanted more. It didn't hurt that she felt sparks that made her whole body tingle. As she pulled back from the kiss she smiled at Alex's astonished face. "Okay I guess we are onto phase two of the mission, let's get back to the movie."

A/N Okay I have only planned for two more chapters for this story. I want your opinion should I write a sequel or start whole new story set in a different alternate universe? As always I get a little thrill each time I get a new review so keep them coming. I hope to be quicker with the next update but my work schedule is a little unpredictable right now.


	13. The Real Chapter 13

A/N I am so so sorry about the delay in this chapter, I could give you so many excuses but in the end it won't change anything so please accept my apology. Also I know that I promised you some story ideas to vote on but I changed my mind, I know what story I want to write next, you will just have to wait and see. I want to thank everyone for their kind thoughts while I had my break from writing. I appreciated them. Warning this chapter has almost no Fuinn it is mostly Finntana friendship. As always I don't own Glee and I don't own its characters.

Chapter 13 With a Little Help From My Friends

Three months later- May

Santana's pov

Santana sat in the back of an armored van with seven other officers, including Finn, waiting. She did a quick check of her gear: vest in place-check, armor-check, helmet and protective visor-check, extra ammo-check, weapon-check and partner-check. Santana glanced over to Finn who was doing his own gear check. "You ready for this?" he asked as he looked over her gear.

"I am. I am as ready as I'm going to get" she said as she took a deep breath. They had been assigned to help the tactical team with an arrest raid. If they performed well then this was a step closer to being given a try out for S.W.A.T., something that both her and Finn wanted desperately. The sergeant in charge of the raid entered the van and looked over the assorted men and women.

"Okay you all know your assignments; we have trained for this and you all can do this in your sleep. I expect you to be precise and fast, be safe and look out for one another. Here are the targets in case you need a reminder." He passed a sheet of paper with six pictures on it. "I want teams 1 and 2 to take the front, 3 to cover the back and 4 to take the fire escape. Remember there will be civilians around so keep an eye for them and be on alert, a tame situation can escalate in a moment." He looked at his watch, "Alright, coms check." Everyone checked their radio and nodded. "Okay get into positions and wait for the signal to breach."

Santana and Finn were team 4, they needed to quietly but quickly climb 8 flights of stairs on the fire escapes. Finn jumped up and grabbed the ladder, pulling it down and gave Santana a boost to climb up it. They had less than 3 minutes to be in place at the suspects' window. She kept a steady pace up the stairs, careful to not disturb anything placed on the landings, she didn't need to look back she knew that Finn was right behind her. They got in place with about 30 seconds to spare. Finn flicked the safety into the off position on his assault rifle, Santana did the same. Using hand gestures she told him to take the left hand side of the window and that she was going in first. Finn nodded and gave her small smile of encouragement. She squeezed his arm and heard her ear piece chirp, "Teams 1 and 2 go! Team 3 hold! Team 4 go!" the sergeant said in a clear voice." Santana gave a quick nod as she opened the window and climbed through just as team 1 and 2 came through the door. The suspects were confused and started to run in all directions, Santana took her position by the window and grabbed a skinny, dirty looking guy as he tried to push past her.

"Hey where do you think you are going buddy, you are under arrest." Santana said as she seized his arm and twisted it around his back to zip tie his wrists. She read him his Miranda rights as she patted him down.

"Bitch" he said as he tried to spit on her but all he managed to do was drool on himself.

"Oh my reputation precedes me, good to know." She said as she scanned the room, Finn had entered right behind her and was tangling with a man the size of a bear.

"Dude you are under arrest, settle down!" Finn hollered as he tried to pin the man to the ground. Finn is not a small man and this guy made him look puny. Santana knew that she should go and help him but it was pretty funny watching them roll around on the floor. Finally Finn got the upper hand and got three zip ties on the beast of a man's wrists. He quickly patted him down and when he found no weapons he said "George White you are under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon, sale and manufacture of illegal narcotics and 75 parking tickets, really 75 tickets? Wow. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present now and during any future questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you free of charge if you wish. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" he asked as he breathed hard. "You okay San?

"I'm good, it looks like everyone has been rounded up. Let's bring them down to the holding cars." Santana said as she looked at the other teams with their bound suspects.

"Teams check in" said the sergeant over her ear piece.

"Team one has Nico Robertiz and Joe Townsend secured."

"Team two has Chuck Keller and Ray Willis secured."

"Team three still holding no breach of perimeter."

Finn answered "Team four has George White and Grant Foster secured."

"Good job everyone, bring the prisoners down in three minute intervals starting with team one." Twenty minutes later Santana and Finn were back in the van heading back to the station. Everyone was in a good mood because of the successful day. Finn was having a hard time containing a smile and Santana knew that he couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

After giving their after action reports they went and changed into their street clothes. They were about to leave when the sergeant in charge of them that day stopped them. "Hold up a moment you two; I just wanted to say that you did a great job today. I wasn't the only who noticed either. Captain Lowery was in the command van and was very impressed with the two of you. I wouldn't be surprised if your request for S.W.A.T. is approved before the end of the month."

"Thank you sir." They said in unison, both trying to look professional when inside they were doing little happy dances.

"Well carry on, get home and enjoy your weekend. Come Monday be ready for more hard work."

"Yes sir." They said nodding and they turned to leave. As soon as they were out of sight of their commanding officers huge smiles erupted on their faces.

"How awesome was today?!" Finn exclaimed as he picked up Santana.

"Whoa, down boy! Yes it was awesome but put me down." Santana laughed.

"Oh come on if you could pick me up and swing me around you would and you know it." Teased Finn as he set her down.

"Are you saying that I am weak? I hear a challenge." Santana retorted.

"No, I know that you are not weak but I don't want you to hurt yourself trying." He said as they headed down the stairs to the subway.

"Oh no the challenge is on, when we get home if I can lift you and spin in a circle then I win and you have to give me the shower first every morning for the next month. And no cheating by joining Quinn when it is her turn to go first." Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"And if I win you go with me the Cincinnati Reds games when they face the Mets. And you have to wear a Reds' jersey." Finn said with a smirk. They got on the subway and found seats.

"Fine, but there is no way that I am losing." Santana said as she pulled out her phone that had chirped to let her know that she had a text message. A blush came over her face as she read the message and she started to text furiously back.

"Please tell me that you are not sexting my cousin while sitting next to me?" Finn groaned as he noticed her red face.

"Hey you don't get to complain I have to live with you and Q and your marathon sexapades. You can live with a little sexting. Besides I could be texting Q." Santana teased. Finn's face turned beet red and Santana could tell that his imagination had gone into overdrive. She patted his cheek, "Down boy! You had better get any threesome ideas out of your head Quinn already vetoed that plan. Anyway I don't think about Quinn like that anymore and I was sexting you hot ass cousin."

Finn came out of his smutty stupor. "For the record I wasn't thinking of a threesome, I really can't think of you in that way anymore."

"And why the hell not?! I am hot as fuck, you would be lucky to fanaticize about me!" Santana growled. She was a little put out that Finn didn't find her attractive, not that she wanted him to but come on who didn't find her sexy. Granted she wasn't attracted to him; he had fallen into the brotherly category a long time ago.

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that. You are a beautiful woman Santana. I just think of you as a sister and I think you would agree that it would be weird for a brother to think about his sister in a sexy way."

Santana arched a brow and gave him a small glare before smiling at him. "Okay I guess you have dug yourself out of that hole. It would be weird. So, what were you thinking of then if not the three of us in bed?" She smirked. He scratched the back of his head and Santana could tell that he was stalling. "Come on Finnocence, promise I won't laugh."

Finn blushed a little again and looked down and started to speak but his words were muffled. "What was that Hudson? I couldn't understand you." Santana prodded.

He looked up and spoke in a clearer voice, "I was thinking of this dream I had last night."

Santana waited for him to expand on his dream but he remained silent. "So what happened in this dream?"

Looking more than a little uncomfortable Finn said quietly after looking around the subway car to see if anyone was listening, "Well let's just say that I was a really nice dream of Quinn and a couple of Quinn clones. That is all I am saying."

Santana couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Oh my god you had a sex orgy dream about a bunch of Quinns!" she laughed so hard she snorted something she didn't do often.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" Finn hissed as he put his hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"I can't help it." She said through his hand as she pulled it away from her. "I just find it hilarious that you are so whipped that you would dream up an orgy and the only girl there is your girlfriend."

"I am not whipped, I am committed. There is a difference. Besides I can't help it if Quinn is the only woman that I want to be with." Finn said as he rose out of his seat. The subway had come to their stop. He offered his hand to help her up and Santana took a moment before accepting it. She grasped his hand pulled herself up and out of her seat and didn't let go; instead she held his hand and led him off the car.

Santana turned to face him and placed her hand that held his against his chest. "I was only teasing Finn. I actually think that it is incredibly sweet, almost sickeningly sweet, that you love Q that much." She let go of his hand and patted his hand that covered his heart. "You are a good boyfriend." She said before she headed up the stairs.

Finn smiled and ran to catch up with the latina, "Thanks San but I am still going to win our bet."

"You keep telling yourself that Finn, maybe if you say it enough it will come true." Laughed Santana. "So you have a boy's night out with Kurt and Blaine tonight?"

"Yep." Finn said popping the p. "Yeah if you count going out to a gay bar after watching a Channing Tatum movie marathon as a guy's night out."

"Well you shouldn't have bet Kurt at Mario cart. Oh you know that you are going to have fun. I know you love the ego boost you get when you get hit on by hot boys. And you liked 'Fighting' it wasn't that bad of movie." Santana teased.

"Okay I will admit that I liked 'G.I. Joe' and 'Fighting' but I think Kurt planned on watching the stripper movie over and over again. The gay bar is going to be the best part of the night; I do enjoy getting free drinks." Finn said as he held their building door open for her. "The 'accidental' falling into my lap I could do without."

"Thanks, I remember Blaine telling me about that." Santana giggled, "He said that guy was wasted and kept hopping in your lap and asking you to put him to bed. Wasn't there another guy that was spilling drinks on you so that you would take off your shirt?"

Finn shook his head as he pushed the elevator call button, "No he spilled his drink on my pants and then tried to pull up my shirt as he went to dry my pants. On second thought maybe the free drinks are not worth it."

Santana stepped into the elevator, "Poor Finnocence, he feels like a piece of meat. Well now you know what it is like to be a girl in a bar."

"Okay change of subject, you and Q are hanging out with Alex tonight?" Finn said as he pushed their floor's button.

"That is the plan but Alex texted me that they were going to be late."

"Was that before or after the sexting? Wait. I don't want to know." Finn said as he waited for Santana to open the door.

"Well it was part of the sexting if you must know."

"I said I changed my mind I don't want to hear about it." He said shaking his head and covering his ears.

Santana couldn't help but torture the guy as she said "Your cousin is very talented at twisting simple messages into smutty panty moistening verses."

Finn shuddered as he made a face, "Okay first eww! Second, I really don't need to know about the state of your underwear. And third, eww! Really San you had to tell me that?!"

Santana tossed her bag on the hallway table as she made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of juice, she grabbed one for Finn as well. She saw that he was waiting for her in the living room. He was on the phone and gave her a grin as he listened to the person on the other end when she threw a juice in his direction, "Heads up!" she said as he caught it easily and nodded a thanks.

"Yeah mom it went great, yeah both me and Santana are safe and sound, there were no problems. I told you there was no reason to worry. You want me to put her on so she can tell you? Okay hold on." Finn held his phone out to Santana. "My mom want to talk to you."

Santana couldn't help but smile, Mrs. Hummel had always been the super protective mom and she liked to be reassured that her boy was in one piece. She took the phone, "Hi Carole, how are you and Burt doing?"

"Hello Santana, we are doing great, in fact Burt just had a check-up Tuesday and the doctor said that Burt is healthier than he has been in years. So you both were safe today? No gunfights or people throwing machetes?" Carole said over the phone.

Santana laughed, "Nope, no guns or flying knives. Most of the guys were pretty gross smelling but was it. Finn did great and I was fantastic. When are you coming up for a visit?"

"Oh good, well not about the stinky criminals but good about the lack of guns and giant knives. I think we are coming up for Burt's birthday at the end of June. Blaine's play is closing so we want to catch the last show. Look at the time! I have to run. We are having dinner with the Shuesters tonight. Please tell Finn to be careful and give Quinn and Alex our best."

"Will do, say hi to Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury for us. See you next month." Replied Santana before she hung up. "Your mom said bye and to stay out of trouble."

Finn smiled and took his phone from her. "Sometimes I think she likes you more than she likes me."

"Oh no she definitely likes me more. She had to push your mammoth head out of her and I am perfect so I am definitely the favorite." Santana teased as Finn feigned hurt as he clutched his heart. "Let get this challenge going. You are so going to eat your words."

Finn shook head. "I never said that you were weak, you could probably lift me a little but I don't think you have the size to spin me. You can try but please don't hurt yourself, Alex would kill me, Quinn too."

Santana put her most determined look on her face. "Get over here Hudson, I won't hurt myself I got a bet to win." Finn stepped in front of her and stood still as she wrapped her arms around his waist and planted her feet to get a good sturdy stance. She focused all of her energy to lifting him up and managed to elevate him a little over an inch in the air. Her celebrating was cut short when she realized that she still needed to spin him, her strength was waning and it sadly dawned on her that stupid Finnocence was right; she could get him up but didn't have the momentum to rotate him. She dropped him and gave him a disappointed glare. "Not a word. As far as we are concerned this never happened."

Finn gave her a good natured smile and sat on the couch. "Just as long as you hold up your end of the deal, go to the game with me and this never happened." She nodded and sat next to him and took a long sip from her water. Finn's expression turned serious and he turned to face her. "I know that we see each other all day but this is something that I couldn't bring up at work. I really need to talk to you. I am going ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me. Don't hold back, even if you think it will hurt me; okay?" She nodded silently.

Finn's pov

He could tell that he had Santana's full attention and that she was waiting for him to continue. Finn took a gulp of his water and tried to calm himself. He could feel his body tense up and he was starting to freak himself out but he needed to do this and this was the right time. "Okay just let me get all of this out before you talk, if you interrupt I might not be able to start again." Once again Santana nodded. "Alright where to start, ugh… you know I had all of this worked out in my head but now it all sounds really dumb. Okay so you know that I love Quinn, I have since I was fifteen. Granted I screwed it up in high school but I think deep down it was always there. But that is beside the point; the point is that these last few months have been great. Better than great they have been awesome, I really cannot remember being happier. And I think she is happy too at least I hope she is. I spend most of the day thinking about when I get to see her at home, when I am with her all I want to do is make her smile or laugh. I think she makes me a better man. No I know she does. She is the one for me but what I need to know is if I am the man for her." Finn stood up and started pacing in front of the couch. "I know she could do better, someone smarter, richer, someone that can take her places and give her things that I can't. I want the world for her and all I can give her is me. Am I enough San?" He stopped in front of her. "Am I enough?" he repeated, his eyes pleading for her answer all the while knowing that it could break him if she said no.

Santana looked a little in shock at his words but came to her senses. "Finn sit down." She patted the cushion next to her and waited for him to sit. "First anyone with a pulse knows that you love Quinn, hell I think that those zombies you both love so much could see how much you love each other. Secondly I know that she is happy, I have known you both for what feels like forever and I have never seen either of you this happy. I see it on her face when I get up in the morning and she is waiting for you to come in with the paper. I see it in her smile; since you got together she has a whole new smile. I realized that all of these years she has been holding back but with you she has opened up. This is the real true Quinn. She does make you a better man and you make her a better woman. So yeah maybe you might not be the richest guy or the guy that can take her out on a private jet but don't ever doubt that you are not enough for her. You are the right man for her." Santana looked him dead straight in the eye. "You are more than enough." Finn released the breath that he didn't know he was holding and hugged her. While he was holding her she asked, "So what was this all about? Are you planning on popping the question or something?"

Finn pulled back and started to dig in his front jeans' pocket and pulled out a ring box and blushed a little. "Something like that, I know that we haven't been together that long but it feels right."

"So what was all of this?"

"I guess I want your blessing before I ask her." Finn said as he fidgeted with the box.

"My blessing?" Santana question as she made a grab for the box. She held it in her hands but didn't open it.

"Well it's just that normally I would ask Quinn's father but since they haven't spoken since sophomore year he is out and she isn't really close to her mom or sister… San you are her family. I don't know anyone else that loves her as much as you do." Finn could see tears forming in her eyes. "So can I have your blessing? Can I ask Quinn to let me be her husband?"

"Since you put it that way I suppose you can have my blessing. But my promise stands from before, if you hurt her I will ends you." She said wiping the tears away. "Can I see the bling?"

"The bling? I don't know if I would call it bling but sure go ahead." Finn said as started to relax a little. He watched her open the ring box. Inside was a simple but classic white gold ring with an emerald and two small diamonds flanking it.

Santana's pov

Looking at the ring she knew right away that the ring was an antique, the setting and cuts of the stones screamed vintage and Santana knew that Quinn would love it. The ring looked familiar but she couldn't place it. "You did good Hudson. I am so glad that you didn't try and reuse the rock you bought manhands. Where did you get this one and how long have you had it?"

Finn look a touch upset at the comment and answered, "Hey I would never give Quinn a ring that I had given someone else, besides I never got that ring back. To answer your other question I have had that ring for about three years."

Santana gave Finn a little push and tried to make sense of what he just said. "So little miss fuck around cheats on you and never gave back the ring? What a bitch. Did you ask for it back? And what do you mean you have had this ring for three years? You have only bean with Quinn for a little over three months."

Finn took the ring from her and gazed at it, he seemed to admire the way it caught the light. "I didn't get the chance to ask for it back, Rachel texted me a couple weeks after we broke up that she had sold the ring to pay for rent since I had abandoned her in her time of need. This ring I have had for three years ever since my grandmother gave it to me. Remember when I had to go back to Ohio because my grandpa died? It was during Quinn's spring break and she went with me. You had to stay for work and Rachel and Kurt had NYADA projects due."

Santana thought back and she remembered Finn getting the call from his mom that his Grandpa Hudson had died in his sleep. Finn had been devastated; they had been really close. "Yeah, I remember trying to switch shifts with Danny but he wouldn't do it. I thought you told me all about your visit. You went there to help with the funeral."

"That whole week I was in a daze, I mean I was trying to be strong for my grandma but I was lost. Quinn was my rock, she seemed to be everywhere helping with everything. She pretty much took charge of everything and kept me from losing it. After the service when everyone went home Quinn went into town to give me some time alone with my grandma. I will never forget it, my grandma took my hand and led me out to the back porch. You remember their old house? We visited it when we were five I think. Well anyway we sat on the porch swing that looks out on the apple orchard. We sat in silence for a little while taking in the sight of the pink apple blossoms that were beginning to appear on branches when she pressed this box into my hands. She told me that someday I would give it to Quinn, that she was my one. I guess during the week her and Quinn had bonded. I told her that I was with Rachel and not Quinn. I thought maybe she had gotten confused but she said that she knew that I was with the loud little girl but that I would end up with Quinn. She knew it and to not argue with her to just take the ring. It had been her ring and before her it had been my great grandmother's ring. I told her that she should keep it and give it to Alex but she said that this ring was for me that she had something else to give Alex. I didn't want to upset her so I took it." He closed the ring box and set it on the coffee table.

"If you had this ring why did you buy that other ring for the tramp? I mean you didn't exactly have a ton of cash lying around and I saw the ring you put on her finger it wasn't cheap." Santana asked.

Finn bit his lower lip before answering, "To be honest I never thought about giving this ring to Rachel. Rachel had been very clear about what kind of ring she would accept and she wanted a new ring. And yeah it took just about everything that I had saved up and then some to pay for it but at the time I wanted to make her happy. I guess some part of me always thought of this being Quinn's ring."

Santana picked up the ring box again and opened it she took the ring out and noticed that it was engraved inside the band. It read _'All I am is for you'_. "Did you do this?" she asked pointing to the phrase.

"No my great grandfather did that, when he and my great grandmother came from Ireland they had to sell her original ring to help pay for their tickets here and he bought her this ring with his first months wages from working two jobs. The lettering was worn so I had it re-engraved. It's okay isn't it?"

"It is perfect." She put the ring back in the box and placed it on the table. "I guess now the question is when are you going to ask?"

"As far as when I am not sure I am still working on how to ask. I want it to be special but not predictable. I don't know." He held the ring box in front of him and fumbled it as he heard people entering the apartment.

The ring box bounced a little on the floor in the direction of the oncoming girls and Santana sprang off the couch and dove to scoop it up before Quinn saw it. Santana glanced over to Finn who looked like he was about to have a stroke, she was on the floor when Quinn and Alex came into the living room. "What are you doing on the floor San?" Quinn asked as Santana got to her feet.

Santana mind raced as she tried to come up with a reasonable excuse but her mind was drawing a blank, thankfully Finn came to her rescue. "I bet her a week's worth of dish washing that she could do 50 push-ups in under a minute and she did."

Everyone seemed to accept that answer. Alex kissed Santana on her check to say hello and said, "That's my girl, you should know better Finn than to bet against Santana."

Quinn walked over to the couch and gave Finn a sweet but not exactly chaste kiss. "As happy as I am to see you and want to hear about your day you are going to be late for your boys' night and you know how snippy Kurt gets when you make him wait."

Finn returned her kiss and stood up, "You are right I should go. You enjoy your evening. I am off to watch Channing Tatum get naked. Wow that came out so wrong. I am just going to leave."

Santana couldn't resist, "Have fun at the bar and just remember just because they buy you a drink does not mean that they are entitled to anything."

Finn looked like he was about to reply when Quinn piped up with, "That is right honey, you can take their drinks but you are coming home to me and don't you forget it." She said as she slapped his butt as he passed by. All the girls laughed as Finn turned red. He grabbed his leather jacket by the door and hurried out without saying a word. He could still hear their laughter as he waited for the elevator.

Finn pov _A little later at Kurt and Blaine's apartment_

Finn sat a little uncomfortably in what was usually a comfortable overstuffed armchair watching the credits roll, finally the male stripper movie was over. It hadn't been that awful but he didn't see the point of the movie, there was no real plot just excuses for the guys to take their clothes off and dance. Finn started ask what was the point of the last hour and a half but Blaine beat him to it. "I may get my gay card taken away for this but was there any plot to this movie?" Blaine asked as he got up from their couch and stretched. "I mean I am not complaining all the actors looked great but nothing really happened."

Kurt also got up and cleared away the empty snack tray that he had brought out earlier, he was always the perfect host. "The point of the movie is the pretty actors. It didn't need a plot it needed pretty people and it had a ton of them. Okay so it wasn't 'Casablanca' but I seriously doubt may people wanted to see Bogart in a thong." Finn had to try extra hard to get that image out of his head.

"So to change the subject to something that doesn't involve nudity what are we doing next? More movies? Food?" Finn asked. He watched Kurt go into the kitchen and come back with a handful of takeout menus.

Kurt dropped the menus on the coffee table. "I am thinking order food first and then pick the next movie. It is still a little early to go out to the bar. You gentlemen pick the food, anything sounds good right now except Mexican or Chinese. Oh and I had Thai for lunch so none of that. Also no sandwiches from the corner place that woman that makes them isn't happy with me and before you say anything Blaine I think I had the right to know if they were using extra virgin olive oil or trying to pass off the plain old virgin olive oil in their salads. You can taste the difference. What?" Kurt asked as he was met with both Finn and Blaine staring at him.

Finn picked up the stack of menus and started to go through them. "So no on Mexican." He set aside two menus. "No to Thai or Chinese." He put down more than half of the stack. "And no to the deli or the corner. Gee thanks Kurt for letting us decide on dinner tonight, lets us see our choices are Italian, Italian, Italian, oh look at that Italian and surprise surprise Italian. Look Blaine I guess we are having Italian."

Blaine tried to hide his smile and took the menus from Finn and looked them over. "Well in your brother's defense one of these is a pizza place."

"Oh not Italian! All of those carbs..." Kurt started to protest.

"Suck it up sweetie, you can run on the treadmill later." Blaine said as he looked over the menus with Finn. "This place is pretty good it is almost like Breadstix."

"Sounds good to me. God I miss Breadstix. I think I will order the chicken parmesan. It comes with breadsticks right?" Finn asked as he handed the menu to Blaine.

Blaine looked it over, "No we have to order them separately but we can get a large order. I am going to get the alfredo. What do you want Kurt? The penne with red sauce like last time?" Kurt nodded. "Okay I will call in the order while you pick out the next movie." With that Blaine left the room.

Kurt held up two dvd cases in front of Finn. "I realize that you can only take so much Tatum so I am graciously giving you these options even though I won the bet. So we can watch one of these timeless classics 'Dirty Dancing' or 'The Wizard of Oz' your choice."

Finn looked back and forth at the two cases. 'Dirty Dancing' reminded him of the duet that Quinn had with Sam but 'Wizard of Oz' had always creeped him out, he really didn't like the flying monkeys. "I guess I will pick 'Dirty Dancing' if it is between those two."

Kurt arched a brow and smiled. "Interesting."

"What is so interesting about it?"

Kurt put the dvd in the machine and went back to the couch before answering. "It is interesting because I would have figured you for liking a children's classic over an eighties romance."

"Well both are musical types of movies and I like the music from 'Dirty Dancing' more." Replied Finn as he hoped Blaine would return soon so the topic of flying monkeys didn't come up. Much to his relief the smaller man came back into the room.

"I am going to have to go pick up the food, their delivery guy is out sick. It shouldn't take long. I am going to walk over there now and wait for the food. You boys behave." Blaine said as he pecked a small kiss on Kurt's forehead.

Kurt pushed stop on the movie and set the remote down. "Well I guess we have some time to kill, anything new and exciting happening in your life Finn?"

Finn wondered if now was a good time to bring up that he wanted to propose to Quinn, Kurt was his brother after all and might have some good ideas on how to propose but Kurt couldn't keep a secret to save his life so he decided against it. "Just work stuff, things went well today and we might get a shot at S.W.A.T. so that is pretty cool."

Kurt had a big smile on his face as he said, "Congratulations Finn that is wonderful. I know you will be an excellent swat type officer."

Finn chuckled at his brother's attempt at police lingo. "Hold on I am not in yet and it is just S.W.A.T."

"Well in any case I know that you and Satan will do a fantastic job. So things are going well with you and Quinn I hear. When I saw her Tuesday she couldn't stop gushing over the date you took her on that previous weekend." Kurt questioned.

Finn couldn't help but grin broadly at hearing that Quinn would gush over their date. "Yeah it is going great, she is incredible."

Kurt nodded, "She is, I just can't believe that it took you so long to see it."

Finn turned to face him, "Wait so are you telling me that you thought we should be together before and said nothing?"

"I wouldn't put it that way but for I long time now I could see that there was more than friendship between you two. I never said anything because you were with Rachel and I thought everyone was happy with the way things were. I love Quinn to death but for a longtime Rachel was my best friend you have to understand that I put her happiness ahead of Quinn's."

"I guess I have to accept that but I wish you guys could have told me sooner."

"Well Quinn kept her feelings hidden well, I didn't know that she was in love with you I just assumed that it was a harmless crush or a few lingering feelings left over from high school. I wasn't going to rock the boat because I suspected a crush." Kurt responded.

"Do you still talk to Rachel?" Finn asked hesitantly.

Kurt fidgeted on the couch awhile before saying, "No I haven't spoken to her since New Year's Day. She called wanting to go back to the way things were before…well you know. I told her that we couldn't just go back to the way we were before. I told her that maybe with some time we could be friends again but it would never be the same."

"I am sorry Kurt." Finn said as he moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"You lost your best friend because of me. If I wasn't your brother then you could still be friends with her."

Kurt looked like he was about to cry. "Finn stop, just stop before I lose it. Rachel ruined things not you. Yes I miss having her around to bitch about fashion and broadway things but I would always choose your side when it came to the two of you. I only wish I had seen the signs that things were going bad between the two of you. Maybe I could have stopped her before she hurt you the way she did."

Now it was Finn's turn to get misty eyed. "I don't think you could have stopped her, you know Rachel once she got an idea she ran with it. Thank you for having my back though I appreciate it." Finn pulled Kurt into a hug. They were still embracing when Blaine walked in carrying the food.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

Finn let go of Kurt and wiped his eyes. "Nothing. We just decided on 'Dirty Dancing' for the next movie."

"Oh okay, are you sure that is all that is going on?" Blaine asked as he watched his boyfriend wipe his eyes.

Kurt nodded. "Yes that is it we were discussing how Johnny Castle is a true hero for not letting anyone put baby in a corner."

Blaine didn't look convinced but knew that Kurt would tell him later so he let it go. "Well grab some plates and let's get this movie started."

Santana's pov _Around the same time at the Hudson/Fabray/Lopez Apartment_

After having a 'Grey's Anatomy' mini marathon it was time to find food and none of the women had any desire to cook. It was decided to order cheeseburgers and fries from a place down the street the only catch was that it was carry out only. "Rock paper scissors to see who goes to get it." Declared Santana as she raised her fist in the air challenging the others.

Alex looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I will go, you can be so lazy sometimes San."

"I am not lazy. I had an action packed day today so forgive me if I want to stay in my comfy flannel pants." Santana said defending herself.

"Thanks Alex. I would go with you but I need to talk to Santana for a minute." Quinn said as she handed Alex some cash. Alex nodded knowingly and grabbed her bag and left the two alone.

"You need to talk to me? What is going on? Is everything okay Q?" Santana pressed.

Quinn walked back around to sit on the couch and gestured for Santana to join her. "Yeah I kind of need to talk to you."

For the second time that evening Santana knew that she was about to be a part of a serious conversation. Finn's had turned out okay so she hoped the Quinn's would too. She looked Quinn over and noticed that her friend looked tired, tired and worried. "Quinn are you okay, you are not sick are you? Please tell me that you are okay?" Santana said in a less than confident voice.

Quinn looked at the ceiling and kept her gaze away from her. "I want to say that everything is alright but I don't know."

"Q look at me. Are. You. Sick. Tell me before I freak out and make you tell me." Santana said as her fear rose.

Quinn held her hands up in surrender. "Whoa no need to go Lima Heights Adjacent on me there San. I am not sick."

Santana felt a wave of relief wash over her before a new feeling took hold. "But you don't look well, to be honest you look like crap and you have been tired and rushing off to the bathroom..." then it hit her, Santana knew what was going on. "Oh my god you're… you're…" she couldn't seem to get the word out so Quinn helped her.

"Pregnant."

A/N Once again I am really sorry for the long delay between chapters. One more chapter to go. I know I ended the chapter on a cliff but I won't leave you hanging for too long. I will try to have the last chapter up by Saturday but no promises. It is a little weird for me to think that the story is coming to an end but I know that it is time to move on the next story. As always I appreciate any reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Last chapter I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 14 Anything but Ordinary

Santana's pov

"Pregnant."

Santana stared at her friend; she let the single word sink in. Quinn was pregnant. Disbelief washed over her as she tried to understand what was happening. She looked Quinn over as if she were a suspect. "As in bun in your oven, knocked-up, puking up morning noon and night pregnant?" Santana said as Quinn nodded. "It is Finn's baby right… hey don't give me that evil Queen Quinn glare, it's a legitimate concern Finn is 0 for 2 when it comes to pregnant girlfriends." Santana rationalized.

Quinn rubbed her temples as she stood, tears forming in her eyes, "Of course it is Finn's do you really think that I would make that kind of mistake again? That I would hurt him that way? God San what do you think of me?"

Santana stood up and pulled Quinn into a hug. Quinn resisted a little at first but then leaned into it. "Calm down Q, I don't think that you would do that to him and you know that I love you. It's just with Finn's luck you could have gotten probed by an alien."

That comment made Quinn laugh and she pulled away and wiped her eyes and said "No, no alien it is 100% Finn's. I promise."

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Good, because I would really hate to have to put a beat down on you preggers." Santana said with a slight smirk.

"Really?" Quinn said raising both eyebrows as she moved away from the latina.

"Oh yeah. I got to look out for my partner." Santana said while crossing her arms. "Q I am taking a wild guess that this wasn't exactly planned." Quinn nodded and Santana continued, "Okay so this came as a surprise, not to be presumptuous but I would have thought that you would be happier, you look like you are ready to break down into tears. Do you not want this baby?"

Quinn's expression changed from sad to pissed off in a split second and Santana took a step back. "I want this baby. I want this baby more than anything. This is Finn and my's baby how could I not want it? It's just…"

"What Quinn? Is it Finn? Are you worried about Finn?"

Quinn didn't speak; her attention was drawn to a picture on the mantle of her and Finn that had been taken a few weeks before at Alex's birthday party. Finn was carrying her on his back and she was kissing his cheek. "We haven't been together that long. I know with all of my heart that he is it for me. All I want is him. San when I think about what I want for my future he is all that I see but what if I am not what he wants or needs? This baby…our baby means a connection forever. What if all of this is too soon? What if I have screwed everything up and scare him off? Or make him feel trapped that he has to stay? I couldn't do that to him."

"Whoa Quinn you are flying into a downward spiral. Calm your little blonde self down. You have way too many what ifs. Breathe and answer me this, do you believe that Finn loves you?"

"Yes."

"Alright good. You love him and he loves you, that is all that is important. Now that that is settled, tell me about how you told him in high school. When you told him that you were pregnant how did he react? I know that this is a sore subject for you but I am going somewhere with this."

Quinn sat back down on the couch and stared at the floor. "He freaked at first but then he wanted to be there for me, for us, he wanted to take care of us."

"See even at sixteen he stepped up, he wanted to be a good dad and partner. Why would you think that he would be any different now? He has grown up a lot since then and he is a much better position to take care of the rugrat and you. As far as your relationship goes, it has never been stronger." Santana said as she paced in front of the couch. She debated telling her about Finn's plans to propose but she knew that Finn would kill her if she let that secret slip. "Listen I know that you are scared, having a baby is scary and if it were me I would be absolutely petrified but you don't need to worry about Finn. He is built to be a great father. I guarantee that when you tell him he will burst with happiness when you tell him."

"You really think so? I know that he wouldn't leave me but I just don't want him to feel he has to be with me because of the baby."

"How many time to I have to say it Q, you are not trapping him. He will want to be here with you. As long as you are happy about the baby he will be too." Santana said as she sat down. Quinn looked visibly more relaxed and at ease.

"Thank you Santana, I really needed to hear that." Quinn said as a smile formed on her face.

"So I am curious, not that I want details or any specifics but I thought that the two of you were being careful. How did the embryo happen?" Santana asked.

Quinn's pov

Quinn placed her hands on her stomach, "You remember about two months ago I caught that nasty cold that was going around?"

Santana nodded, "How could I forget, I spent that week at Alex's so I could avoid your germs."

"Well all that week Finn took care of me, he made me tea and went across town to get me that soup that I love. He would rub my back and keep me entertained. He was there and I it made me love him more if possible. When I got to feeling better, for lack of better term, I 'rewarded' him for being such a great caretaker."

"Okay so you played doctor with him, I know how babies are made Q, how did this one happen?"

"I am getting there San, impatient much? Have you ever read the warnings on the birth control boxes or cold medicines? Well some cold medications when taken with my type of pill kind of counteract with the effectiveness and now…"

"You are pregnant." Santana finished. Both girls fell silent for a minute before Santana took Quinn's hand, "Congratulations Q, you are going to be a great mom."

"Thank you San, it means a lot to me that you think so. Are you ready to be an aunt?" Quinn said as she smiled.

Santana face light up as she said "Are you kidding, I am going to be a fan-fucking-tastic aunt!"

Quinn laughed, "San language! I don't want my son or daughter to hear that."

"Ugh, don't tell me that you are going to be that kind of mom. It doesn't even have ears yet. Next you will say that you are going to make a swear jar." Santana scoffed.

"You know that is a great idea, if we start now you will probably pay for the baby's first car and college." Quinn said as she laughed.

"Shi..shoot, I guess I will have to watch myself. But you just wait I will be the best aunt this kid could have. I will teach your child all of my badass ways; he or she will get my wicked sense of humor and wit. Do you realize how lucky this kid is? It gets me as an aunt, Alex is going to be a great aunt too, the things she can teach him or her. Did you know that she knows how to make smoke bombs out of balloons and powdered soap? And you can't forget about Uncles Kurt and Blaine, this kid will be so well dressed. As far as grandparents go this baby hit the motherlode, Carole and Burt are going to spoil the kid like crazy. My parents love you and Finn as much as they love me and will want to be adoptive grandparents." Quinn smiled and nodded, she knew that this baby was in fact so lucky to have all of these people as extended family. Santana continued, "Hopefully the kiddo will get your smarts, looks and for your sake head size."

"What exactly does the baby get from Finn then?" Quinn questioned.

Santana looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "His smile and eyes."

Quinn looked down at her stomach and imagined the baby growing inside of her. "Yes I hope my baby has his eyes and smile."

They heard the door open and close and turned to see Alex standing holding two bags of food. "Did I miss anything?" she asked as she set the bags down on the coffee table.

Quinn glanced over to Santana who gave her a quick squeeze on her knee. "Nope you didn't miss anything."

_A few days later_

Santana's pov

Santana was certain that she was going to drive herself crazy. She was keeping two huge secrets. She fought the urge to blurt them out every time she was with either of them but she stayed strong and kept the temptation at bay but with each passing day her resolve weakened. If they didn't tell each other soon Santana was afraid that she would lose it.

She and Finn were walking home from work and she stopped him in front of their building. "Finn you know I hate to pry but are you planning on popping the question to Q soon?"

Finn laughed, "You hate to pry? Since when? Prying is one of your favorite hobbies."

"Shut up!" she said slapping his shoulder. "Are you? I don't know how long I can keep quiet about it, I have almost told Alex a dozen times in the last two days and I almost let it slip to Quinn."

"I am sorry that I am making keep secrets but you won't have to much longer. I have a plan."

Santana raised a brow "Really, what kind of plan? It doesn't involve hot air balloons or putting the ring in a glass of champagne does it because those are really dorky."

"No nothing dorky like that, no it is something that I think Quinn will really like."

"Don't keep me in suspense what is it?" Santana urged.

"I am keeping it to myself." Finn answered.

"What! Don't you trust me!" Santana said a little too loudly as a few people turned to stare at them.

"Of course I trust you San. I trust you with my life. I just don't want to burden you with another secret. Besides I think that you will like the surprise too."

"Fine but it better happen soon." Santana said as she went into the building and waited for the elevator.

"The way you act you would think that it was you that was waiting for the ring San. But yeah it is happening soon, I hope by the end of the week I will be engaged." Finn said as he entered the elevator.

"Thank god. Let me know if you need any help, Q deserves the best." Santana said as the elevator started going up.

Finn nodded in agreement, "I will let you know but I think I have got it taken care of." Santana shifted around as if she were nervous so Finn asked, "Is there something else on your mind?"

"Since you asked, with all of this marriage talk it got me thinking and before you ask I am not even remotely close to considering taking that step with Alex. I was wondering if I will ever be in your position, you know getting ready to ask someone for that kind of commitment. Do you think I have it in me to be that person? You guys did call me Lick em' and Leave em' Lopez after all." Santana asked as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. The doors opened and Finn led her out.

"You want the truth?"

"Why do people even ask that? Of course I want the truth."

Finn stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Six months ago you were the type of woman that looked for the quick and easy type of companion. You wanted someone to have fun with for a few days and then you would move on. But you are not that woman now; I have never seen you this way before not even when you were with Britt. I know that you loved Brittany but it seems different with Alex. I can see it in your eyes and smile, well your whole attitude when you are around her. I think that you are the best version of Santana when you are with her and she is at her best when she is around you. So yeah I think that somewhere down the road if you wanted to make that kind of commitment you could."

Santana grabbed Finn and pulled him into a big hug, "I do love her you know. I haven't told her but I do." Santana said with her face buried in his chest.

"She loves you too. Now can we go inside?" Finn said as hugged her back.

"Yeah, I'm thirsty." Santana said as she released him. They walk down the hallway and saw that their door was open slightly. No one was supposed to be home yet. Quinn and Alex had a late photo shoot and weren't due back for at least three more hours. Kurt and Blaine had keys in case of emergencies but they would have called before coming over. Santana watched Finn take his gun out of his ankle holster and she did the same. He walked quietly over to their door and motioned for Santana to cover the other side. She nodded and moved into position. Finn gently pushed the door open and stealthy moved inside, Santana followed, her weapon raised as she helped clear each room they passed until they came into the living room. Whoever had gotten into their home was in the kitchen so Finn went to the right of the kitchen door while Santana took the left. In a strong voice Finn yells "Police! Stop what you are doing and get on the floor."

Santana wasn't sure what she expected when she entered the kitchen but finding Rachel Berry screaming and drinking her last bottle of raspberry ice tea was at the bottom the list. "What the fucking hell gutter licker! We could have shot you! How did you get in here? Why are you here in our kitchen, drinking my beverages." Santana yelled. Finn re-holstered his gun and stared at his ex-fiancé in silence. He had nothing to say to her.

Rachel placed the half-drunk bottle on the counter and smoothed her shirt. She had stopped screaming and had that 'I can get away with anything' smile on her face. "You wouldn't have shot me, Finn wouldn't have let you. I still had the key Quinn gave me when first moved in. I am here for several reasons but I am here to discuss them with Finn not you so if you would kindly leave."

Santana had yet to put her gun away; she lowered it but kept it at her side as she moved to stand beside Finn. "I am not going anywhere, this is my place. If Finn wants me to go I will but otherwise I am not leaving."

"She stays, you go." Finn states as he points in the direction of the door. "We have nothing to talk about, everything that needed saying was said six months ago."

Ignoring everything that had been said to her Rachel moves to face Finn, "Finn this has gone on long enough, I know that you still love me and miss me. I miss you and I want you to come home. I know that we had some problems but I am willing to work on them. Once upon a time we were so happy and we can get there again I know it. You need to stop being so stubborn, I made a little mistake and I am sorry. You need to forgive me. Santana has poisoned you with hate for me and you need to get away from her. I am your family and you are mine so please come home with me." The diva said confidently as she grabbed his hand.

Finn's pov

For a second he lets Rachel hold his hand before pulling away. "Rachel you couldn't be more wrong. Okay a long time ago we were happy but I know what happiness is now and it is like night and day to what we had. I don't love you anymore. I don't miss you. I rarely think of you. This is my home. I am with my family. We are not family, I don't think we ever were family because family wouldn't have done what you did. What you did hurt me in a way that I didn't think that I would ever heal. But I did and I am stronger now. I am glad that you are sorry and if you need to hear it I forgive you." Finn took a step back and took Santana's hand. "Santana has done nothing but give me a home and support me when I needed it. You don't get to say anything bad about her." Santana turned her gaze to Finn for a moment and smiled before turning back to Rachel and glared. Finn let go of her hand and he debated what to say next, he wanted Rachel to move on; he didn't want to be mad at her anymore and he wanted to be able to be free of her once and for all. "Rachel I need you to leave me alone, I am happy. I am in love with someone else."

Rachel shook her head, "No, no you can't be in love with someone else because you are mine. We are meant to be. You are wrong."

"I am not yours, and to be honest I don't think I ever was." Finn replied.

"It's Quinn isn't it? That bitch, she was always trying to take you from me. I can't believe you feel for her manipulations. She cheats on you and you go running back to her. I thought you were smarter than that Finn." Rachel said venom dripping from each word.

"You don't have any right to say that! Quinn has done nothing wrong. She didn't manipulate me or anyone. She didn't steal me away from you. I love her, I always have, even we were together she had a piece of my heart I just didn't know it. Now I need you to leave or I am going to call the police and have them make you leave." Finn said as he took out his phone.

"Fine I will go but I will never stop loving you." Rachel said dramatically as she pushed her way through Finn and Santana.

Finn follows her to the door, "Rachel?"

She turns with hope evident on her face, "Yes Finn?"

"Key."

Looking confused Rachel for once stayed silent.

"Key" Finn repeated, "I want Quinn's key back, you won't need to use it ever again since you are never coming back here."

Rachel hope turned to anger and she reached in her purse to retrieve the key. "You are going to be sorry. Just you wait you are going to grow tired of the blonde bimbo and want me back." She said as she places the key in his outstretched hand.

"Don't hold your breath." Was Finn's reply as he shut the door in her face.

"I should have shot her when I had the chance." Santana joked as she rubbed Finn's shoulder.

"Nah, think of all of the paperwork. Not worth it." Finn said with a laugh. He put the key on the side table. "I hope that it is finally over. I can't believe I ever thought that I wanted to spend my life with her."

"Honestly I never understood what you saw in her, I figured she must be great in bed for you to put up with her bullshit. I don't know if it will ever be over on her part but as far as you as concerned, you said what you needed to say, I would say that you have about as much closure as you are going to get."

Finn heads back to the kitchen with Santana following him. "San I don't say it enough but thank you. I don't think I would have made it without you, I love you."

"Oh don't get sappy on me Finnocence. I didn't do anything." Santana argued.

"Okay it's a little sappy but I mean it San, you gave me a home, you have been there for me, you supported me when I faltered, you kicked my butt when I needed it and you helped me find my way back to Quinn. I owe you so much, I will never be able to repay you."

"You evil boy you are trying to make me cry. You don't owe me anything, you gave me a home years ago and you are always looking out for me. You took a bullet for me! If anything I owe you." Santana said as she tried to keep her tears in check.

"Okay then, it is settled, we owe each other too much to ever part ways." Finn said smiling.

"God you are so dorky!" she said with a smile growing on her face. "I can't believe she stole my tea, I was looking forward to it."

"I am sorry. I will buy you another one." He said as he poured out the remaining tea in the sink.

"Thanks Hudson."

"No problem Lopez."

_A few hours later_

Finn had decided to cook dinner that night he figured that Quinn and Alex could reheat their plates whenever they got home. He made roasted garlic chicken and mashed potatoes, it was a favorite of Quinn's and Santana's so they already had everything he needed in the kitchen. Santana was on the phone with her parents, it sounded like they were planning a visit soon. She came into the kitchen a little while later as Finn was checking on the chicken in the oven.

"So my parents have decided that they need to meet Alex. I don't know if I should be scared or happy that they want to meet her. Oh they said to say hi to you for them and to pass along their thanks for the nice anniversary card you sent." Santana said as she got a soda from the fridge.

Finn wiped down the counter with a washcloth, "I think scared and happy are the right combo of feelings. I wouldn't worry, your parents are great, they are going to love Alex and she is going to get along great with them especially your dad. They could talk for hours about flying since your dad started taking lessons."

"I know that it will be fine, it is just a really big step. I have never introduced anyone to them before."

"Look at it this way it will be good practice for when you have to meet my aunt and uncle." Finn laughed.

"Oh god I never thought about having to meet her parents! You are a mean man Hudson."

Finn could tell that Santana was about to start ranting in spanish soon so he was grateful when he heard the front door open and heard Quinn yell out, "Something smells really good!"

"Hey you are back early." Finn said as he gave her a kiss.

"We got all of the shots that we needed and decided to call it a day. You made my favorite, thank you." Quinn said as she pulled him in for a longer kiss.

"Umm hum…" muttered Santana as she witnessed the exchange between her roommates. "So no hi Santana, how was your day? Just go straight to sucking face with Finnocence. I see how it is." Santana teased as she saw Quinn blush.

"Sorry San I didn't see you there. How was your day?" Quinn said as her coloring returned to normal.

"My day was fine, I am going to find my girlfriend and see if she would be interested in some face sucking of our own. Let me know when dinner is ready." Santana said with a smirk as she left.

Finn started to laugh but was caught off guard when Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He returned the kiss and moaned as she grabbed his hair. When the need for air caught up with them he asked "What brought that on?"

"Nothing, I just really wanted to kiss you all day and now that I am here I plan on kissing you whenever I want." Quinn said as she played with a button on his shirt. "How much longer until dinner is done?" she asked suggestively.

Finn could see her eyes darkening and he could feel his own body start to warm with arousal. "Well it should be done in fifteen minutes."

"We could do a lot in fifteen minutes but what I have mind takes longer so we will just have to wait until after dinner. I am going to hop in the shower." Quinn said as she started to pull her tee shirt off as she left the kitchen.

Finn groaned and lay his head on the counter "You are going to be the death of me woman. You shouldn't tease me like that."

Quinn popped her head back into the kitchen doorway and smirked, "But teasing you is so much fun Finn."

He heard her go into the bathroom and start the shower, he looked at the oven timer. Thirteen minutes left on the chicken and the potatoes were done. Yeah he had time for a quick shower.

_After the lovely shower and dinner_

Still Finn's pov

Quinn had volunteered to do the dishes after dinner and Finn could hear her in the kitchen singing, he couldn't tell what song it was so he snuck up to the door and watched her.

"_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please."

There was something so beautiful in the way she sang that left Finn feeling that now was the time; sure he had a plan but now felt right. He walked confidently into the kitchen and startled Quinn.

"I didn't see you there Finn is the something wrong?" she asked as he stood in front of her. She dried her hands on the dish towel.

"No there is nothing wrong. In fact everything is right." He said as he dropped to one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Quinn I had a whole night planned to show you how much I love you. I was going to sing to you in the park where we had that picnic on our third first date. But seeing you in here right now I can't wait. I know that this might be too soon but I love you. I love you so much that I cannot imagine my life without you. I want to be your husband, I want to be the one that you count on, I want to give you all that I can. I know that you could do so much better than me but I am selfish and I want to for myself so please say yes. Please say that you will marry me." Finn said with a hopeful smile.

Quinn's pov

"How many times had she dreamed of seeing Finn on bended knee?" She thought as her heart raced. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to throw herself into his arms but she held back and instead of saying the one word she wanted to say she yelled, "Santana!"

Finn looked shocked and confused as Santana rushed into the kitchen. "What is wrong Q?" Santana saw Finn with the ring. "This was your big plan? To propose in the kitchen." Santana turned to face Quinn and was met with an angry glare.

"You told him! You told him about the baby and now he feels like he has to marry me!" Quinn yelled as she walked around Finn to get into Santana's face.

Santana looked a little scared but held her ground, "I didn't tell him anything Q, he didn't know about the baby but he does now."

Quinn could see that Santana was telling the truth and quickly turned back towards Finn, who was still on one knee.

"Quinn are we going to have a baby?" he asked quietly. No one noticed Santana make her exit.

Quinn searched his eyes for any sign of what was going on in his head. "Yes Finn, I am pregnant, we are having a baby. You didn't know?"

"A baby." He said almost to himself. He looked up at her and that same hopeful smile had returned to his face. "I am going to be a dad."

Quinn could feel all of her doubt and fear melt away. She lowered herself to the floor and took Finn's hand. "You really didn't know? You wanted to marry me just because you wanted to?"

"I really didn't know. Quinn I wanted to marry you after our first night together."

"Really?"

"I did." He answered.

"Before I answer you I need to know how you feel about the baby." Quinn said nervously.

"Quinn, I have known about our baby for about four minutes now…"

"I understand if you need some time to think it over…" Quinn interrupted.

"Will you let me finish? I don't need time. Like I was saying I have known about our baby for about five minutes now and I cannot imagine life without him or her. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be a good husband and dad if you let me. Please let me Quinn. Will you please marry me?" he asked as he opened the ring box.

Quinn didn't even look at the ring before tackling Finn and smothering him in kisses.

"I am going to take that as a yes." He said before returning her kisses.

Quinn pulled back just enough to look deep into his eyes, "Yes. Yes I want nothing more than to marry you. I love you so much, you have no idea."

"I think we all have a good idea." Came Santana's voice. Quinn rolled off of Finn and looked up at Santana's and Alex's smiling faces. "Congratulations."

Finn stood and helped his new fiancé to her feet. Quinn gave him a quick kiss before walking over to Santana and hugged her. "I am sorry for yelling at you."

Santana hugged her back, "We will just chalk it up to pregnancy hormones."

Quinn laughed and Finn asked "So you knew about the baby? Did you know before or after I talked to you about asking her?"

Santana laughed and let go of Quinn. "Would you believe that Quinn told me about the baby less than three hours after you asked for my blessing. I have been walking around with two huge secrets for days."

Alex laughed as she gave Finn a hug and kissed Quinn on her cheek, "Congratulations to you both, welcome to the Hudson family Quinn." Alex moved to Santana's side and took her hand, "Come on San let's give them some privacy."

Quinn saw Finn give his cousin a thankful smile as they left the apartment. "So we are engaged and we are having a baby. What next?" Quinn asked as Finn intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Well I think that I want to marry you as soon as humanly possible but since we can't do that tonight what would you say to me showing you how much I love you?" Finn asked as he led her to their bedroom.

"I cannot wait to be your wife but I will settle for a night with my fiancé." Quinn answered as she pulled Finn's shirt over his head. He gently laid her down on the bed. He hovered over her gazing into her eyes and she wondered if he saw what she saw when she looked in his. She saw her future in his eyes, the life that they would share together and love that would grow. Her wish had come true; he had found his way back to her.

A/N I did finished it. This was my first attempt at a chapter story and I hope that it didn't suck. I want to thank everyone that followed the story or favorited it. Each review gave me a smile. I hope to start a new story soon so keep an eye out for it. Thank you so much again for taking the time to read this.


	15. Epilogue

A/N So I decided that the story needed an epilogue so here it is.

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Quinn's pov

She woke feeling completely at peace; Quinn truly couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. Using Finn as a pillow, she could feel his even breathing as he slept, it was almost hypnotic the sound of his soft breaths. Their legs were tangled together and Quinn was happy. She opened her eyes to gaze at the ring on her finger. It hadn't been a dream, it was real, she was going to be Quinn Hudson. She raised her hand to look at the ring in a beam of sunlight, it was perfect. She was so enthralled in her thoughts that she missed that Finn had woken. He intertwined his fingers with hers as they both admired the ring. "Good morning." Finn said in a gruff sleepy voice.

Quinn shifted so that she lay on top of him and was looking eye to eye with him. He looked so cute when he woke up she thought when she said "Good morning my soon to be husband." She pulled herself closer to him so that she could kiss him. She gave him a soft light kiss around his jaw before she gave him a deeper on directly on his lips. The kiss deepened as Finn wrapped his arms around her and drew her closer. Memories of the night before rushed to Quinn's mind as she ran her hand down his chest. It had been the perfect night.

_The night before_

Finn hovered above her as he kissed down her neck, finding her pulse point he peppered it with alternating light and open mouth kisses while his hands found the hem of her shirt. Quinn wasted no time helping him rid her of the shirt. While he continued to kiss down her neck to her collar bone she went to work unbuttoning her jeans and attempted to slide them down. Her work was halted when she realized that she hadn't taken off her shoes. A groan of frustration escaped her mouth and Finn looked up from his assault of her chest, he had removed her bra and was kissing her left breast as he massaged the right one. "Feeling a little impatient Q?" He said with a sexy smirk as he got up and walked over to the end of the bed. "Let me help you." He smiled as he knelt to untie her black and red chucks. Quinn perched herself on her elbows as she watched her fiancé, yes her fiancé, pull her shoes off and drop them. He took her socks off slowly as he massaged her feet, it felt fantastic. She remembered when he used to do this for her when she was pregnant with Beth. The realization hit her that they were going to be parents, she had almost forgotten. All of the anxiety that she had before had evaporated and all that was left was excitement. She watched with a smile as Finn gently slid her jeans the rest of the way off of her. Instead of climbing back on the bed to where he was before Finn started to kiss and caress his way up her legs.

She watched him with anticipation as he got closer to where she wanted him. "Finn, please stop this teasing. I need you." She said a little breathlessly.

Finn stopped his movements north and looked up, "You need me huh? What do you need Q? Tell me."

Quinn let herself fall back onto the bed, she didn't need to look to know that Finn had a smirk on his handsome face. "I need you to touch me." She said quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Quinn raised her head and said in a slightly forced voice, "I need you to touch me Finn."

"Touch you where sweetheart?" Finn teased.

Quinn hit him with a pillow. "You know where my Finniot!" she said as she grabbed his hand and moved it to between her thighs.

Finn laughed as he pushed himself back over her and gave her a deep kiss. "Oh there, you should have said something earlier." His fingers teased her through the thin fabric of her damp boy shorts.

"It is a good thing that I love you so much." Quinn said as she gasped at Finn's fingers darted under the waistband of her underwear.

"Why is that?" Finn said against her neck as he took a brief pause from kissing it.

"You drive me crazy."

"In a good way right?" he asked as kissed the corner of her mouth. He had pulled her now soaked underwear down to her knees and she kicked them off.

"In the best way." She said before taking his mouth with hers. Her tongue begged permission to enter his and he gave it freely. She felt his strong fingers ghost over her folds. He lightly grazed her clit as a single finger circled her core. Not wanting to wait she bucked her hips and was rewarded with him pushing two fingers into her. Finn kept a slow but steady pace of guiding his fingers in and out of her, curling them at times or giving them a gentle twist, all the while teasing her breast with his free hand and mouth. It all felt good to her but Quinn wanted more. "Faster Finn." she moaned as she gripped the sheets. She could feel Finn smile against her highly aroused nipple, his fingers quickened their pace as his mouth made a torturously slow journey south. As much as Quinn liked the way Finn was kissing down her stomach she needed him to her help achieve her release, "Please Finn I am so close. Please."

"Since you said please." Finn said before kissing down her dripping wet folds. As soon as Finn's tongue entered her Quinn could feel herself tumbling over the edge. She released her hold on the sheets and grabbed Finn's hair and held him in place as she rode out her orgasm. She tried to for words but all that came out were grunts and moans of pleasure but she was certain that Finn knew what she was trying to say.

As she came down from her high she let go of Finn and he moved back up the bed to lie beside her. Quinn rolled over and kissed him, she enjoyed tasting herself on his tongue. Finn pulled away after a bit to catch his breath. "You have way too many clothes on Mr. Hudson." Quinn said as she pulled on his belt.

"Well we can't have that." He said with a short laugh. He got up and quickly dropped his pants, pulling his boxers down too. He hopped back onto the bed with a bounce causing Quinn to giggle. "Better?" he asked making his eyebrows do a silly wiggle.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, so much better." She then climbed on top of him and straddled him. She ran her hand down his cheek as she kissed down his neck to his chest; she could feel his body tensing under her and knew that he needed her as much as she needed him. Quinn considered teasing him as he had her but her need to have him inside of her was greater than her desire to enact revenge on him; she could always tease him later. She positioned herself over him and started to lower herself.

"Quinn?"

_Present day_

"Quinn?" Finn asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

She snapped out of her very pleasant daydream. "Yeah."

"You zoned out on me, where did you go?" Finn asked as he rubbed small circles along her ribs.

"I was just thinking about last night." Quinn said with a content sigh.

"That would explain the smile." He said with a smile of his own. He gave her a chaste kiss. "I know we didn't really have a chance to talk much last night with all of our 'activities' but we have a lot of things to discuss.

Quinn rolled off of him and sat up. She pulled the sheets to cover her as Finn sat up as well. "What kind of things do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well things like when do you want to get married, and where. Do you think we should do it here or back in Lima?"

"Ah those kind of things. I would rather have the wedding here, something small." Quinn said as she took his hand.

Finn gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "I agree, okay feel free to say no but what would you say to getting married next month? Before you answer hear me out first. One, my parents and Santana's parents will be here already and two, I really can't wait to be able to say that you are my wife." He said blushing a little.

"Wow, next month. You think we could get everything ready that soon? Even small weddings take time to plan." Quinn said hesitantly.

"We could get Kurt to help; I bet if we put him in charge he could have everything ready in a few days. Granted we could end up with a sailor themed wedding or something along those lines but it would get done. Do you want to wait a little while?" Finn asked with a trace of concern in his voice.

"Oh no, I don't want to wait, I would marry you today Finn." She said before giving him a quick kiss. "Next month sounds perfect, that gives me time to get a dress before I turn into a small whale."

Finn moved his hand so that it rested on her stomach, "I still cannot believe that we are going to have a baby."

"You better get used to the idea because it won't be too long before it gets here." Quinn said with a smile.

"I can't wait." Finn said as he bent to give her stomach a kiss, "Daddy loves you." he whispered against her stomach. He straighten back up. "I guess we should get up and start making phone calls; you want to take bets on who screams louder, my mom or Kurt?"

_One month later_

Finn's pov

Finn truly couldn't believe that in one day he would be married, married to Quinn of all people. He used to dream about marrying her when they first started to date but after their second breakup he gave up that dream but here he was picking up his suit from Kurt's office. "Hey earth to Finn, where did your mind wander off to big brother?" Kurt said as he straightened Finn's tie. "You look fantastic, I did an incredible job designing this suit if I don't say so myself."

Finn looked at his reflection in the full length mirror, it was a simple fitted black tuxedo with a dark hunter green tie. "It looks great Kurt; I can't thank you enough for everything, the suit, Quinn's dress, not to mention the wedding planning. Thank you."

"Well you left me no choice in the matter, how else were you going to be able to pull off a wedding in a month?" Kurt said as he fussed with some imaginary lint on his sleeve.

Finn turned around to face his brother, "I mean it Kurt, I love you, not just for all of this, I couldn't have asked for a better brother, I am so glad that you are my best man." Finn reached for his jacket that was draped over a chair and produced a small box. "I was going to give this to you at the bachelor party but I forgot. Here I hope you like it."

He handed Kurt a small wrapped box that was covered in tape. "You wrapped it yourself I see." Kurt teased as he unwrapped the gift. Inside was a silver pocket watch, it had small birds engraved on it, he open the watch and found an inscription inside that read '_For Kurt my friend, my brother'_. Kurt held the watch in his hand and then pulled Finn into a tight hug. "Thank you, I love it." He said as he choked back some tears.

"You are welcome but you had better let me go unless you want me standing up at the altar in a wrinkled suit." Finn laughed as Kurt quickly released him and started to smooth the wrinkles looked at the clock on Kurt's desk and saw that time had gotten away from him. "Kurt I need to take off, I still have to get ready for the rehearsal and meet up with Santana." He said as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. Kurt took the coat and placed it on a hanger as he averted his eyes when Finn dropped his pants.

"Remember a time that you would change in the bathroom so I wouldn't get a peek of you in a state of undress?" Kurt said as he rolled his eyes behind his hand.

"Well at that time you weren't my brother and I do believe that you were trying to come up with ways to seduce me." Finn said with a chuckle as he pulled on his jeans. "You can look now."

"For the record I wasn't trying to seduce you, seduce is the wrong word, I would say persuade is better. I was trying to persuade you that being with girls is nothing but trouble. But if you _have_ to be with a girl Quinn is a pretty good choice." Kurt responded as he put the tux in a garment bag. "Okay so I will pick up Carole and dad at the airport and Blaine will meet us at the church for the rehearsal. You go meet up with Satan, tell her that I have her maid of honor dress and will bring it with me."

Finn clapped Kurt on the back, "Thanks bro, I will see you soon."

_At the apartment _

Santana's pov

This last month had flown by, so much had happened that to think about it made Santana's head spin. First there was the Fuinn engagement and baby on the way, that in itself was mind-blowing. Then there was the S.W.A.T. tryout, who would have thought that her and Finn would break the course record? They were scheduled to start their training in two weeks, when Finn came back from his honeymoon, she had decided to take a short vacation with Alex at the same time. They were going to Seattle so she could meet Alex's parents, her father couldn't get away from work for the wedding. She sat on the couch waiting for Finn to get home, she had something to give him.

She remembered that she had a necklace with a blue dragonfly on it that she wanted to loan to Q as her something borrowed/blue and old. She went into her room and found it empty except for her bed. She rushed to check her closet; it was bare save for a hanger. It didn't make any sense; the apartment hadn't been broken into but all of her stuff was gone. Just as she was pulling out her phone she heard the front door open. She walked back into the living room to find Finn and Alex laughing about a text that his mom had sent him. "Some asshole has stolen my fucking stuff!" she yelled and silently was thankful that Quinn wasn't there with her swear jar.

"What are you talking about San?" Finn asked with a strange look.

Santana studied his face, he looked guilty, "You know something Hudson, spill it."

"I don't know what you are talking about." His face straining to hold back a smile.

"Oh you know exactly what I am talking about, tell me or else…" she threatened as she walked right up to Finn and went toe to toe.

"Or else what San?"

"You might be limping up to the altar tomorrow." Santana said as she poked his chest with her finger.

Alex got in between the two, "Enough. You will not hurt the groom before his wedding. Unless you have forgotten his bride-to-be Quinn, you remember her, about so tall, blonde, wicked temper and pregnant? Yeah San she will kick your ass if you hurt Finn. And Finn, don't agitate San, you know better."

Santana moved away from Finn and she pointed down the hall in the direction of her empty room. "Fine will someone please explain why my room is emptier that Berry's Broadway debut theater?"

Finn smirked, "I win."

Santana's eyes narrowed, "You win what?"

Finn sat on the couch and stretched out his arms over the top, "We all bet when you would notice that your stuff was moved out."

Santana stood dumbfounded for a moment, she didn't understand what he was talking about, they moved out her belongings and didn't tell her? "Explain." She demanded.

A silent exchange happened between the Hudsons, Alex nodded, "Okay so a little while ago when you and Finn were working an overnight Quinn came over to my apartment to hang out and made the comment that she hadn't seen you sleep in your own room in a long time. That got me thinking that since you and I took that next step in our relationship you have spent almost every night with me in my bed. I then took Quinn into the bedroom to show her a photo that I had taken of the pacific ocean when I was a teenager. She laughed when she saw all of your clothes draped of my dresser. We joked that you had moved in without realizing it."

"So what? You decided to move the rest of my stuff upstairs without consulting me?" Santana said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"San, the rest of your stuff that was down here consisted of the sheets on your bed, two pairs of socks, your Sucker Punch poster and an old toothbrush." Finn said with a smirk. "It fit in a tiny box."

Alex crossed the room to stand in front of her, "Santana, I wasn't trying to push you into doing anything that you are not ready for but before you say anything please think about this for a minute, when was the last time you spent the night here? When you get home from work whose apartment do you go to first?"

Santana did as she was asked and thought about what her girlfriend was saying, she could honestly say that she couldn't remember the last time she slept in her bed, she couldn't recall when it happened but Alex's bed had become _their _bed. And the only times that she came to this apartment first was when she knew that either Alex was here or wasn't up in their apartment; holy hell! When did she start thinking of it as their apartment?! Somehow she had moved in with her girlfriend. She should be scared or pissed off but she wasn't. No, something inside her told her that this was right, she loved Alex and even better Alex loved her back. She could do this.

In a much calmer voice, "Okay so I live upstairs now, could you tell me how long I have been living upstairs?"

Alex smiled and did a little jump before she kissed Santana, "Well like Finn said he won the bet, he had a month and a half. Quinn said that it would take two weeks and I thought you would notice right away. Kurt didn't think you would figure it out until after Christmas."

"What the hell guys! I am a cop, it is my job to notice the little details and you didn't think that I would see that my shit had disappeared?" Santana said as she pulled back from Alex.

Finn got up from the couch and walked over to her. "It wasn't like that at all San. You are a great cop. We just thought that it was funny that since March your stuff has made the trip upstairs and never returned. It wasn't until Quinn and Alex peeked in your room and saw that it was practically empty that any of us realized that you had unofficially moved out."

"I cannot believe that you thought that it would take me this long to find out. I am going to kill Kurt, Christmas?! He is going to be one dead little man." Santana seethed.

"No one is killing anyone, calm down. Are you okay with this? We can move your stuff back down here if you want." Alex said as she rubbed Santana's arm.

Santana looked at her girlfriend's face, for a girl that could pilot a helicopter in a war zone without flinching she looked nervous, almost scared of how Santana would answer. "Alex, if you want me I would love to live with you. Besides I hate moving just ask Finn." She answered as she pulled the taller girl into a tight embrace.

"It's true, she would rather roll in poison ivy than move." Finn said as he watched the two women hug.

Alex broke the hug and gave Santana a light kiss. "I have to go and get ready, I will see you upstairs?"

"Yeah I will see you at home in a little bit." Santana responded with a smile. Alex smiled back as she left.

Santana turned to Finn and punched him in the arm. "That is for making the bet." And then she kissed his cheek, "And that is for, well I am not sure what that was for."

Finn rubbed his arm but smiled, "I deserved that."

"I have something for you." she said as she got her bag from where she dropped by the couch and retrieved a small box. "Here." Finn took the neatly wrapped package and removed the paper, inside was a new wallet. "I know that you use your dad's old wallet but it is falling apart and I know that you don't want to lose it so I found a place that can make it like new. This one isn't to replace it only to use while they repair your old one."

Finn looked at the gift in his hand and smiled, over the years people had tried giving him new wallets but no one had ever wanted to help him save his old one. He knew that it was stupid to hold onto something that was falling apart but he had so little of his dad that he treasured it. "Thank you San, it means a lot that you would understand do this for me."

"Look inside."

He unfolded the wallet and found that the picture holder was full. There was a picture of the glee club from senior year, the next picture was of Finn and Quinn soaking wet from when Quinn pushed him into a fountain in Central Park and he pulled her in after him. The next picture was of him and Santana; it was taken when they worked at the bar. "This is great. This is when I tried to make a new cocktail wasn't it?"

"Yeah, the Hudson Hangover shot was terrible. The most disgusting thing I have ever drunk. It was a good thing you weren't the bartender." She said as if she could still taste the vile liquid.

He walked back to the couch and motioned for her to join him. "I have something for you too. I know that I picked Kurt as best man but I wanted you to know that me and Quinn fought over who got to have you stand with them. She won. I swear she found a way to cheat at rock paper scissors. You are my best friend San and I don't think that I would be getting married tomorrow if it weren't for you. So even though you are Quinn's maid of honor please know that in my heart you are also my best woman."

"Best woman? You are so dorky." She said with her eyes misting over a little.

"I am dorky but that doesn't change the fact that you are my best woman. Tradition is that the groom has to give out groomsman gifts so I got you something. I was going to give it to you last night at the bachelor party but you seemed to be having too much fun with the stripper." Finn said with that stupid lopsided smile of his.

"I will have you know that Alex was right next to me and she had no problem with me getting the lap dance. Now you were saying that you had a gift for me?"

Finn got up and left the room for a minute before reappearing with wrapped box. It wasn't covered in duct tape so she had deduced that Quinn had helped wrap it. Finn must have noticed her staring at the wrap job because he clarified, "Quinn saw how bad I wrapped Kurt's gift that she took over." He handed it over to her, it was kind of heavy.

She unwrapped it slowly and looked up to see that Finn looked eager for her to open it. Santana finally got the box open and found a motorcycle helmet inside. She held it up, it looked like it would fit her but she didn't own a motorcycle. "Finn why did you give me a helmet?"

Finn was almost bouncing on the couch as he grabbed his phone and showed her a picture. "Burt was traded these for work done on a client's car a few weeks ago, he gave them to me since he doesn't ride." The picture showed two older motorcycles, one larger than the other. "I figured that I would keep the old red BSA and you could have the black Triumph. I remember how your dad taught us to ride dirt bikes when we were little and you have mentioned that you would love to go riding again and now you can. They are down in the garage right now."

Santana was speechless, instead of words she grabbed him around the waist and hugged him. She finally regained the use of her mouth and said "This is so awesome, I can't wait to try it out. I bet Alex looks hot as fuck in leather."

"Only you could turn a gift from me into a way to get into my cousins pants." Finn smirked.

"Leather pants." Santana corrected him. "Let's go check them out." They walked to the door but found Quinn on the other side. "We are going to go down to the garage to check out the bikes Q want to come?"

"I can't right now but I can I borrow Finn? I need him to do something before we leave for the rehearsal." Quinn said as she entered the apartment.

"Sure no problem, yeah the bikes will have to wait. I have to get ready too. Alex and I will be down in about forty-five minutes so we can share a cab there, okay?" Santana said as she walked out the door. "By the way I live upstairs now but I am keeping my key."

Quinn rolled her eyes but nodded with a smile, "Of course you are keeping your key. You will always have a place here. Now go get ready, I need my maid of honor looking her best." Santana stuck out her tongue at the blonde as she left.

Quinn's pov

"So she finally discovered that she doesn't live here anymore?" Quinn asked as she set her bag down on the end table by the door and walked around the corner towards the kitchen.

Finn headed back to the living room to grab his phone that alerted him that he had a new text message. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty at first but she came around to liking the idea, I will tell you about it later. Kurt just texted my parents' plane just landed. So what did you need me to do?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen to find his bride to be unbuttoning her shirt.

"Me." Quinn said simply as she walked towards him, slipping the shirt off and letting it drop on the floor.

Finn gulped and grabbed the doorway to steady himself. "You?"

"I need you to fuck me Finn. Right now." She said as she started to pull up his tee shirt.

He laughed a little and caught a quick glare from Quinn who stopped her movements. "What is so funny? Do you not want me?" She looked down at her body with some insecurity.

Finn saw the moment of self-doubt and quickly pulled her close and kissed her reassuringly. "I will always want you. I laughed only because I don't think that I have ever heard you say fuck at least not in that context."

Quinn laughed in return; she kissed him back and turned serious. "So now that that is settled strip. We have a few minutes to get this done before we have to get ready."

Finn looked a little confused as he watched Quinn undo her pants and push them down and off, leaving her standing in front of him in only her underwear. "I mean it Finn strip, we are wasting time. We got in so late last night that we couldn't do it and you left early this morning. You are spending the night at Kurt's tonight so now is our only chance." Quinn undid her bra and let it fall, she saw him nod as he pulled his tee shirt over his head getting in caught and tangled in his arms. She could only smile at his struggles.

This pregnancy was doing strange things to Quinn, sure she still had the unfortunate morning sickness that came at all times of the day but she had cravings now too. All she wanted was Finn and bacon but mostly Finn. She had read that some women got a surge of hormones that made them especially horny after the third month but she didn't remember feeling like this when she was sixteen. Maybe because of all the stress that she had felt about the lying had overridden her desires back then but all she knew was that for right now she needed Finn.

Finn had finally gotten free of his shirt and had removed his jeans and boxers as she shucked off her panties. He had a big smile on his face as he stepped towards her, "We haven't had sex in the kitchen yet, have we?"

"Nope" Quinn said popping the 'p', as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around Finn's waist as he grabbed her ass pulling her close. She kissed him hard and pushed her tongue into his more than welcoming mouth. He staggered over to the refrigerator and pushed her up against it giving him some leverage. Quinn was pleased to find him already hard as she ran her fingers over his length. He moaned into her mouth as he moved a hand that had tangled in her hair down hip. His fingers teased as they inched to her wet core. "Finn." She moaned as she pulled back from their kiss, her breathing was labored and she wasn't sure if she could form any other words. She wanted more and she wanted it now. Finn seemed to understand that this wasn't the time for teasing and plunged two fingers deep inside her and started a rapid pace of twisting them and curling them at just the right spot. Quinn whimpered as his touch built up pressure within her. As much as she loved what he was doing they didn't have time, she grabbed his hand and stopped his effort. "I need you inside me NOW." She said in a low voice that couldn't hide her arousal.

Finn slid his slick fingers out of her folds and took himself in his now free hand and positioned himself over her entrance. He looked straight in her hooded eyes for permission and was met with a kiss. He thrust into her fast and hard filling her completely. Quinn grabbed at his back as he held onto the fridge to keep steady. His movements were a little clumsy but it felt so good that Quinn didn't care as things fell from the top of the fridge. "Faster." She groaned as she felt him kiss sloppily down her neck. He indulged her as he thrusts grew faster and she could feel his sweat drip between them and mingle with her own. The pressure that had built up from before was about to explode when she felt Finn's teeth graze her pulse point and she fell apart. Finn couldn't hold back as he felt her tighten around him, he let go and continued to thrust until she stilled.

Finn walked over to the counter with Quinn still holding onto him, he set her down and she released him as they both tried to catch their breath. He walked back over to the refrigerator opened it to retrieve some bottles of water for them. He opened one for her and held it out for her; she took it eagerly and downed it quickly. She watched him smile that goofy half smile of his as he took big gulps of water. Neither said a word. Quinn took a look at the damage they had done, all of the magnets and take-out menus were scattered across the floor as well as the canister of flour that had been on top of the fridge. Flour was everywhere. Only now did she notice that Finn had flour in his hair and sticking to his sweaty chest, she didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she was covered to. Finn finished his water and set the empty bottle on the counter beside Quinn. "Go shower and get ready, I will clean this up." He said as he lifted her and set her down.

"Are you sure, I could help and then we could take a quick shower together." Quinn said suggestively.

She could tell that he wanted to but he shook his head. "Like you said before we don't have time. And when was the last time we took a quick shower Q?" he said as he playfully rushed her out of the kitchen and swatted at her bottom. "Now get."

Quinn looked back over her shoulder to see him pull his boxers back on and start to pick up the fallen menus. "I love you." she called back as she turned on the shower. She wasn't sure if he had heard her over the water.

"I love you too Q." she heard him yell as she entered the warm water. She felt warm all over and it had nothing to do with the shower.

_The next day – 45 minutes before the ceremony_

Finn's pov

He thought he would be nervous but he wasn't, he had no reservations about what he was doing. For once in his life he knew exactly what he was doing. Sure the future was uncertain but as long as he had Quinn by his side then he could handle whatever life threw his way. He tried to fix his tie in the mirror but it was still off-center. "What is it with you and ties anyway Hudson?" he heard from the door. He smiled as Santana walked over to him and took the tie off of him to re-tie it for him.

"I seem to remember the last wedding that you did this for me you tried to get me to dump my girlfriend for you." Finn joked as Santana straightened the tie.

"Well the last time you were with a hobbit reject, I was trying to do you a favor. This time is very different. I would never try to steal you away, one I am very happy with Alex and two I am pretty sure Quinn would kill me and no one would ever find my body." Santana said with a smirk as she smoothed his tie down his chest. "You clean up nice partner."

"You too, I am happy to see that Quinn and Kurt didn't pick out an ugly poofy dress for you."

"You and me both." She said as she looked down at her dark green dress that matched Finn's tie.

"Have you seen Quinn's dress?"

"Of course, she looks incredible Finn, when you see her remember to breath. Are you ready?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I am, Kurt is freaking out a little but I am ready to be married."

"Yeah, you would think that Porcelain was the one getting hitched." She said as she watched the slim man rush in and out of the room looking for his boutonniere that he was already wearing. "I guess you should go calm him down." Finn nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you."

"It was just a tie, it was nothing."

"You know what I mean." He said as he left the room to chase down his best man.

Finn was so focused on finding Kurt that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into the last person he expected to see at his wedding. "Rachel." He said in a state of disbelief, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back into his dressing room where Santana was on her phone.

Upon seeing the wedding crasher Santana made a quick goodbye to whoever she was talking to. "What the hell Fuck-me-up Elmo! You need to leave. Leave NOW!" Santana yelled and then realized how loud she was and lowered her voice. "Finn is too nice to tell you but he doesn't want you here, no one does."

Finn held his head with his thumb rubbing his temple. "I really don't want you here, if you cared at all about me you would let me be. Accept that I am happy."

Rachel for the first time spoke, "I do want you to be happy Finn, and I just cannot accept that it is with Quinn. She has you convinced that you love her but I know that in your heart you haven't let me go. I came here to stop you from making a mistake. This should be our wedding and it could still be if you would listen to reason." She said as she unbuttoned her long coat to show a white off the shoulder dress, a wedding dress.

"Are you insane!" both Finn and Santana exclaimed at the same time.

"Berry you are certifiable if you think Finn is going to dump the mother of his child at the altar for your cheating lying ass." Santana said through gritted teeth.

"Mother of his child?" Rachel questioned as she watched Finn.

"Yes, the mother of my child. See someone wants to have a baby with me." Finn said angrily.

"So you are only marrying her because she is pregnant? I can deal with you having a child Finn, we can still be together, I could be a good stepmother."

"No! You are not listening, you never did. I am marrying Quinn because I love her, I want to marry her. I asked her before I knew about the baby. When will you get it that 'we' are over? You are not a part of my life anymore. Now this is supposed to be one of the best days of my life so I am going to ask you nicely one last time to leave, if you don't then Santana here will ask you in a much less nice way. Your choice." With that Finn opened the door and walked out leaving Rachel with a pissed off Santana. He didn't care what happened next as long as Santana didn't get blood on her dress, that last thing he needed was Kurt upset about bloodstains.

_5 minutes to the wedding_

Quinn's pov

She loved her dress, it was antique white and strapless, Kurt said that he was inspired by Princess Grace when he designed it. It was fitted nicely and flowed down her body without being poofy. It was fairly simple but elegant, it felt right the second she put it on. She wasn't showing yet and for that she was grateful, not to many people knew about the baby and they were hoping to keep it that way for a little while.

Her dressing room door opened and an out of breath Santana stepped in, rubbing her knuckles. "Wow Q I have said it before and I will say it again you look incredible."

"Thank you San, what were you doing, don't tell me you went all Snix on the caterers for not having breadsticks." Quinn said as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"No the caterers are safe, for now. I had to deal with a wedding crasher. But everything is fine now."

"Okay, it's probably best I don't know right?" Quinn asked as she eyed her best friend.

"Right. Keep plausible deniability." Santana laughed as she straightened her dress.

There was a knock on the door and Santana opened the door to find Mr. Shue on the other side. "Is the bride ready?" he asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, yes I am." Quinn answered with an equally dazzling smile as she took his offered arm. Since she had not spoken to her own father in years she had asked if her former teacher would give her away. He had been thrilled to have the honor.

A few moments later she heard the processional music start and Santana gave her a peck on her cheek before starting down the aisle. A minute later the music changed and she knew that it was her turn to make that long walk. She should be nervous but she wasn't because she knew what she who she was walking to. It had been quite the journey to get here a lot of twists and turns and roadblocks but it had been worth it because standing in front of her was Finn. Any journey that led her to him was worth it. She took a deep breath and took that first step towards her future.

A/N Okay now this part of the story is done. I am sorry it took a while but my life has taken a hectic turn lately that involved helping a sibling move cross country, my work changing hours and dealing with psychotic employees. I am not sure when I will post the first chapter of my new story, I have two started, one is another Fuinn story that place in a AU world where Finn and Quinn meet when she is in college and he is on leave from the Marines and the other story is also Fuinn that is inspired by the movie Doc Hollywood where Quinn is a young doctor that finds herself in a small town after a car accident where she meets a handsome young mechanic. Tell me which one you would like me to post first. I hope you have enjoyed the story, I loved writing it. As always I love reviews.


End file.
